13 no Junjou na Kanjou
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: A veces es mucho mas facil pensar que decir todo lo que se siente. TYSONXKAI ¡¡¡CAP 8 ARRIBA n0n!ADVERTENCIA DE LEMMON. PROYECTO INVASION. FIC TERMINADO
1. QUIERO HABLARTE

Konichiwa n0n Ne hace mucho que tenia ganas de hacer este Fic n---n, y se que tendría que estar actualizando mi otro Fic o.oUU, pero ya que n—nUU

BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

Advertencia, Homo fóbicos fuera ¬¬, no me hago responsable Ne o.o, así que si no les gusta el genero pues retrocedan u.u, porque esto es un TysonxKai

Fic desde el punto de vista de Tyson.

CAPITULO UNO: QUIERO HABLARTE

Un día tranquilo, de clima perfecto y ese delicioso aroma primaveral lo hace inmejorable. O al menos lo seria si pudiera apreciarlo, pero nooooo, todo se arruina por unas cuantas palabras.

"Hagamos un día de campo"

La idea de Hilary no resultaría tan mala, de no ser por un pequeño detalle…

-.-¡Hola Ming-Ming!

…media BBA nos acompañaba ¬¬

-.-¡Hola Tyson!

-.-Hola Lee, cuanto tiempo sin verte

No malinterpreten, la presencia de ellos no me molesta, sólo que a veces es bueno pasar un momento de tranquilidad.

En especial, porque quiero acercarme mas a esa persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TAN GRANDE ES MI AMOR QUE PODRÍA ESTALLAR, Y 1/3 DE ESO TE PUEDO CONTAR

(Kowareru hodo aisitemo, sanbun no ichi mo tutawaranai)

NO ENCUENTRO EL VALOR NO SE COMO SEGUIR, TE INTENTO DECIR QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI

(Junjou na kanjou ha karamawari, I love you sae ienaideiru my heart)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Viejo¿me estas escuchando?

La mano en mi hombro me despertó, donde no pude sino sonreír con algo de torpeza por mi descuido.

-.-Disculpa n.nUU- le dije, aunque parecía que Lee no me escuchaba

-.-¿Qué estas viendo?- pregunto al inclinarse hacia delante, buscando con esa felina mirada.

-.-Nada o.o

De nuevo me ignoro ¬¬, pues siguió buscando…

-.-Kai- anuncio luego de unos segundos de silencio.

…y el que busca encuentra u.u

Efectivamente el bicolor estaba por ahí, acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, lejos del resto…como siempre.

-.-A veces no entiendo como es tan bueno en el BayBlade…- dijo Lee-…Si se la pasa durmiendo la mitad del día.

Eso era cierto…en parte, Kai entrena en las noches o a muy altas horas en la madrugada. Sonreí al verlo tan apartado, mientras Lee seguía hablando sobre "los misterios de la vida"

…Kai nunca cambia, quizás su único cambio seria que ya nos considera sus amigos…

Sonreí otro poco, con un poco de suerte podría hacer que sea mas que eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LARGAS LAS NOCHES NO PUEDO DORMIR, SOLAMENTE PIENSO EN TI

(Nagaku nemureani yoru ga, kimi he to omoi)

"ESTO ES AMOR" SUSURRO TAL VEZ TÚ LO OIRAS

(Sore ha koi na n desu to sasayaku yo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡Tyson!

Me estremecí inevitablemente ante la molesta voz que se acercaba, esa inconfundible presencia sólo podía ser de una persona.

-.-Hilary- musite al girarme un poco, viendo a la castaña acercarse con pasos apresurados, y al parecer muy enojada.

Es en ese momento un inexplicable sentimiento me invadió, y mi razón indica una sola cosa¡CORRE!

-.-¿Si?- pregunte en cuanto ella se paro a mi lado

-.-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir…por oO eh….ahí n.nUU- señalo Lee antes de partir.

Cobarde ¬¬ aunque quizás yo debería seguir su ejemplo y marcharme.

-.-No puedes supones que haga todo yo sola ¬¬- repuso al colocar sus manos en la cadera.

-.-Te recuerdo que esta fue tú idea u.u- dije sin importancia.

-.-¡Uy! Si fueras mas caballerosos me ayudarías; Ray, Max y Kenny colaboran ¿Por qué tú no?

Quizás porque yo no soy como ellos ¬¬, claro que conocía muy bien el tipo de resultados que obtendría al negar la petición u.u, es algo relacionado con ciertos entrenamientos, y el hecho de que puedan aumentar hasta el grado de hacerme desmayar del cansancio TT.TT

Hilary ayuda al Jefe con nuestras rutinas ¬¬, y no considero muy inteligente hacerla enojar ahora u.u

-.-De acuerdo, te ayudo- accedí ante la sonrisa triunfante de ella- Pero, le diré a Kai que también venga.

Mis palabras consiguieron que abriera ligeramente los labios, ruborizándose apenada ante la idea de lo que pensara Kai, si se enteraba de que fue ella quien lo despertó para algo tan burdo.

Y ya sabiendo que Hilary se negaría, comencé a caminar, alejándome lo suficiente como para no escuchar los motivos del "por que" Kai no puede trabajar.

-.-¡Tyson déjalo dormir!

Fue lo único que escuche luego de que ella me lanzara una cuchara a la cabeza. Lastimosamente no tengo ojos en la espalda, así que no pude evitar que el objeto me golpeara, tan fuerte que me tiro al suelo.

-.-¿Podrías quitarte?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN MEDIO DE ESTA CONVERSACION, MIS LATIDOS VAN A MIL

(Tomedonaku katari nakeru, yureru todou ha)

Y SE CONVIERTEN EN CALOR ARDIENTE, SUSPIRO SIN FIN

(Binetu majiri no tameiki, he to kawaru)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pese a lo que se podría creer, el golpe no resulto tan malo, es cierto que me dolió ¬¬, pero trajo algo bueno.

O al menos para mi era bueno, por lo que observe con curiosidad al joven que estaba debajo de mí…su cuerpo totalmente pegado al mío.

…muy sugestiva la posición, además de deliciosa.

-.-Lo siento Kai

Mas esa mirada carmín me hizo alejarme, quizás el concepto de algo "bueno" difiera con el de Kai, a quien seguramente no le gusta que las personas le caigan encima cuando esta durmiendo n.nUU

-.-Hn

Ese sonido no es más que un intento de palabra para él, así que yo sonreí un poco al verlo sentarse, recostando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol

-.-¿Qué quieres Tyson?- pregunto con esa usual indiferencia

-.-Veras, Hilary…

-.-¡MENTIRA, YO NO HE DICHO NADA!

Lentamente gire hacia la castaña que estaba en el mismo sitio en el que la había dejado, ósea bastante lejos; ella debe de tener un muy buen oído para escucharme oO

-.-Bueno ¬¬UU, "YO"…-dije recalcando para que no hubieran mas interrupciones-…vine a decir que nos ayudes.

Kai cerró los ojos, dándome a entender que no iría a ningún lado, aunque antes de que volviera a acostarse dije la única cosa que sabría no podría resistir.

-.-Después de eso podríamos tener una batalla tú y yo.

Resulta deplorable lo que tengo que hacer para obtener un poco de ayuda…sobornarlo con Bay batallas ¬¬

De nuevo abrió esos bonitos ojos carmín para mirarme fijamente, donde una leve sonrisa se asomo por sus finos labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DAME TU BRISA, DAME TU SONRISA

(Give me smile and shine day's kimi no smile de)

LA NOCHE ES HELADA COMO UN VERANO QUE NO VA ACABAR

(Itetuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Bien…-dijo al acercarse un poco- Yo te ayudo a cambio de una Bay batalla

Yo seguramente parecía un idiota por mirarlo así, pero él tiene la culpa, difícilmente sonríe, y cuando lo hace resulta… ¿fascinante?

¿Nervioso?

Obviamente, en este momento siento la necesidad de lanzármele encima…y no precisamente con las mejores intenciones.

-.-¡Tyson!

Siendo el grito de Hilary el que me hizo desviar la mirada, centrándola de nuevo en esa insistente castaña que parece no querer dejarme en paz ¬¬

De reojo observe a Kai, él ya no me miraba, también observaba a la castaña que parecía avergonzada de que el bicolor viera su actitud tan poco "femenina"

Porque estar amenazando con una sartén no es algo muy propio de una "señorita" como ella.

Suspire, con lo difícil que es conseguir que Kai se concentre en otra cosa que no sea el BayBlade, y yo por unos segundos logre atraer toda su atención TT.TT

Si se ponen a pensarlo, resulta imposible sacar al bicolor de su "agotadora" rutina, la cual consiste en: entrenar, dormir, ir a quien sabe donde, y comer (todo en ese orden)

-.-Si, si, ya voy

Le respondi suspirando derrotado, ella nunca me dejara tranquilo TT.TT

-.-Vamos- anuncie al ponerme de pie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TAN GRANDE ES MI AMOR QUE PODRÍA ESTALLAR Y 1/3 DE ESO TE PUEDO CONTAR

(Kowareru hodo aisitemo, sanbun no ichi mo tutawaranai)

NO ENCUENTRO EL VALOR, NO SE COMO SEGUIR TE INTENTO DECIR QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI

(Junjou na kanjou ha karamawari, I love you sae ienaideiru my heart)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, que emoción, poner la mesa ¬¬ (nótese la ironía) para ese entonces estábamos acomodando los platos, y los cubiertos; mientras mi abuelo y el papá de Max terminaban el almuerzo, el cual tomaríamos al aire libre.

Ciertamente esta no era la mejor manera de acercarse al indiferente Hiwatari u.u, en especial porque Ray esta hablando con él ¬¬

¿Cómo hará el Neko para acercarse a Kai oO? Es decir, yo siempre he considerado que molestarlo resulta mucho mas divertido n—n. Todo tiene una lógica y sencilla razón u.u, en ese momento su atención esta puesta solamente en mí, y en sus ojos no existe nadie más.

¿Cursi? Naaahhhh, para mi resulta bastante normal, después de todo Kai se presenta siempre que lo necesito.

Es cierto que ha cambiado una que otra vez de equipo, pero eso lo hace más interesante, después de todo él lo hace por mí.

Kai se va para combatir en mi contra, y la idea me emociona, siempre me ha exaltado luchar contra alguien y no saber si en verdad voy a ganar.

Además, él se toma tantas molestias sólo por mí…se dan cuenta de que yo soy su motivación, la razón por la cual hace todo eso.

-.-¡A comer!

La estridente voz de Daichi casi me deja sordo ¬¬, eso basto para que me diera cuenta de que el almuerzo ya estaba servido.

Donde la exclamación parecía ser mas un grito de batalla, pues Daichi devoraba todo lo que se ponía a su paso, mientras que el resto de Balde luchadores se quejaba he intentaban salvar a la pobre comida del hambriento niño.

Apunto estuve de pelearme un pedazo de carne, sin embargo vi que algo faltaba… ¿y Kai oO?

Lo busque con la mirada, él se estaba alejando sin ser notado, algo indeciso observe a mis compañeros antes de ponerme de pie y seguirle.

-.-¡Kai!- llame, consiguiendo que se detuviera

Él no se molesto en mirarme, esperando en silencio a que hablara…

-.-¿No vas a comer?

…y ciertamente no se me ocurrió otra cosa n.nUU

-.-Hn

Eso indicaba su partida, en realidad no quería que se fuera, no ahora, así que sin pensarlo tome su mano, impidiendo que diera el primer paso.

-.-No iré a ningún lado Tyson- me dijo- Sólo quiero dormir un rato.

Más de dos silabas en una sola oración, vamos progresando.

-.-¿Dormir?- repetí sin soltarlo, jalándolo hacia mi para que me mirara- Viejo, dormiste casi toda la mañana¿no estarás enfermo?

Mi mano libre se poso en su frente, removiendo algunos de esos mechones rebeldes que impiden verlo por completo, Kai no dijo nada, aunque a mi me pareció verlo sonrojarse… ¿seria mi imaginación?

-.-Estoy bien- dijo al retirar mi mano

Sonreí un poco al verlo así, por lo que no dude en acercarme mas, prácticamente rozando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Kai arqueo una ceja elegantemente en señal de duda.

Hombre, cuesta mucho acercarse a él sin quedar como un idiota, pues los nervios son demasiados.

Claro que esa no es la única razón, cada vez que lo intento los demás se esmeran en interrumpir, o a veces se encuentra acompañado, y si no es eso, resulta imposible encóstralo, quien sabe a donde ira ¬¬UU

-.-¿Quieres batallar?- pregunte apretando ligeramente su mano, el tacto resulta hechizante, aunque seria mucho mejor sino tuviéramos los guantes puestos.

En respuesta el sonrió, esta no era ni medianamente parecida a la sonrisa de hace un rato, la cual lucia tan arrogante como el mismo Hiwatari…

…no, esta sonrisa, era verdadera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TÚ DULCE SONRISA BRILLA FRENTE A MÍ, ME PUEDE SEDUCIR

(Mannatu no ame no you ni, kawaita suhada)

COMO LA LLUVIA ACARICIA LAS FLORES TÚ PIEL ES ASÍ

(Uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡Tyson!

Lastimosamente el encanto se perdió cuando ese llamado consiguió que Kai se alejara unos cuantos pasos, alejando su mano de la mía.

De mala gana gire, aunque no pude hacerlo por completo debido a la joven que salto sobre mi espalda, donde unos brazos rodearon mi cuello.

-.-¿Julia, que diablos haces!

Pregunte al ver a la sonriente joven que casi me tira al suelo, y la cual ahora estaba colgada de mi cuello, al parecer muy divertida por la situación, donde su cuerpo se pegaba contra mi espalda.

-.-No te enojes Tyson- dijo- Sólo me enviaron a buscarte n—n

Concluyo con una sonrisa, mientras yo intentaba bajarla o estaba seguro de que moriría ahorcado.

-.-Bastaba con que me llamaras- dije- No soy sordo ¿sabes? La próxima vez me saldrás matando.

-.-No seas exagerado u.u

Estaba seguro de que ella no se bajaría, aunque me olvide por completo de Julia al notar que algo muy importante faltaba.

…Kai ya no estaba

-.-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto curiosa Julia, inclinando un poco hacia delante, dejando que su mejilla quedara contra la mía.

Seguramente su pregunta se debía a los rastros de molestia y seriedad que había a lo largo de mi rostro.

Aunque de inmediato abandone esa expresión por una más común en mí…una sonrisa determinada y arrogante.

…la próxima vez, Hiwatari no se me escapara.

¿CONTINUARA?

¡WWWWWIIIIIII n0n¡¡I FINISH n----n! Quizás sólo tenga una leve, minúscula, y casi invisible insinuación de TysonxKai n.nUU, pero espero les guste.

Ciertamente esta dudando de eviar este Fic u.u, asi que si esta horroroso no sean tan duros conmigo TT-TT (Ann en un rincon oscuro)

La canción que ven es de Rurouni Kenshin, y se llama igual que el FanFic, obviamente la traducción no es mía n.nUU, pero si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla en español °¬° se darán cuenta de que es hermosa n0n

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**CUANDO GANAS MUCHAS PERSONAS PERMANECEN A TU LADO, PERO CUANDO PIERDES ¿QUÍEN TE ACOMPAÑA?"**_


	2. DOS SIMPLES PALABRAS, ¿ES MUCHO PEDIR?

¡Llego por quien lloraban n0n! No mentira n.nUU, ¿Cómo han estado n---n? Gomen Nasai por la "pequeña" demora n-nUU, es que la universidad me deja poco tiempo u.u

Wueno, pasando a lo importante o.o, BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

Advertencia, Homo fóbicos fuera ¬¬, no me hago responsable Ne o.o, así que si no les gusta el genero pues retrocedan u.u, porque esto es un TysonxKai

Fic desde el punto de vista de Tyson.

CAPITULO DOS: DOS SIMPLES PALABRAS, ¿ES MUCHO PEDIR?

Ahora corría, no sabia como llegue a esta situación, pero no me asombraba, es sorprendente la manera en la que uno se puede adaptar a este tipo de situaciones u.u, por que entre secuestros y atentados en mi contra, ya nada parecía tomarme por sorpresa.

Claro que no sabia a donde iba, sólo me limitaba a seguir a la persona que corría a mi lado…Kai Hiwatari.

-.-¡Por aquí!

Exclamo el bicolor cuando dio vuelta a la derecha, Kai si parecía saber a donde ir.

Todo había sido una casualidad, no fue mi intención irrumpir ilegalmente en ese enorme edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi anochecería, ya las estrellas iluminaban parte del firmamento, llevándose los tonos pastel que el sol tras algunas nubes desplegaba tenuemente.

El día de campo había terminado, todos habían regresado a sus casas, mas yo no quería. No se debía a algo en especial, sólo que hay veces en las que te sientes enjaulado sin ninguna razón.

Fue por ello que salí a dar un pequeño paseo sin ningún rumbo fijo, simplemente dejando que el viento jugara con mi cabello. Sonreí, era relajante.

Aunque luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, alguien me jalo del brazo llevándome hacia un oscuro callejón.

-.-¿Kai?-

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas y pude articular el nombre de la persona que ahora me sujetaba.

-.-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto Hiwatari con seriedad.

Dude un momento en responder, después de todo yo podría estarle cuestionando la misma situación.

-.-Nada, sólo caminaba

Pero ver esos ojos carmín terminaron por hacerme hablar, donde el brazo que me sujetaba aminoro su presión.

Tal vez es por esa mirada que resulta peligroso el verlo tan fijamente, es imposible no perderse en ese mar de fuego…

…¡y no soy cursi ¬¬! esto no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimiento, es sólo que…esa mirada carmín parece escudriñar hasta el mas olvidado de tus pensamientos en algo embrujante y mortal.

-.-No puedes estar aquí- dijo al soltarme, irrumpiendo bruscamente en mis pensamientos.

-.-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunte sin alejarme.

-.-Hn

No dijo nada más cuando me dio la espalda con toda la intención de internarse en ese solitario callejón.

-.-¿Y que haces TÚ aquí?- dije al dar unos cuantos pasos, los suficiente como para estar de nuevo cerca, queriendo ver de nuevo sus ojos.

-.-Hn

Comenzaba a impacientarme ¬¬

-.-Viejo sino querías que estuviera aquí, no me hubieras arrastrado a este lugar ¬¬

-.-No puedo dejar que continúes- repuso indiferente- Pero si quieres puedes regresar, o ir a donde plazcas con tal que no sea el frente.

-.-¿Por qué?- insistí

-.-Hn

¬¬

Su última "palabra" conllevo a que él diera otro paso dispuesto a continuar con su camino, y seguramente a ese paso se le unirían muchos otros, pero no lo deje.

-.-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunte al sujetar su mano…en verdad me gusta hacer eso

No hubo respuesta, aunque antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, alguien interrumpió.

-.-¡Oigan!- llamo un hombre uniformado- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

Esa persona apareció tras una puerta metálica al parecer muy pesada, la cual estaba mas adelante, casi al final del callejón.

Por la ropa supuse que se trataba de uno de los guardias del edificio que estaba a nuestro lado. Claro que no pude reparar mucho en ello, pues Kai se había soltado, y con una increíble velocidad se acerco al guardián para propiciarle un certero golpe en la boca del estomago, dejándolo inconsciente de dolor.

-.-O.O

Sólo pude quedarme ahí parado, incapaz de pensar.

-.-¿Vienes?- me pregunto Kai al verme.

-.-Acabas de golpear a ese hombre- señale con sorpresa- ¿Y ahora quieres que entremos a ese edificio como un par de delincuentes oO?

Kai se quedo callado un momento, parpadeando un par de veces ante mi pregunta, donde luego se encogió de hombros, como quien le resta importancia al asunto, y respondió un simple.

-.-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrimos otro poco antes de escondernos en una oficina al oír pasos al frente, cerramos la puerta, quedándonos quietos y callados, intentando que no se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-.-En media hora habrá cambio de turno- dijo una voz en el pasillo

-.-Finalmente podremos ir a descansar un poco- le secundo una segunda voz que al igual que la primera se alejaron conversando sobre trivialidades.

Suspire mucho más aliviado, al no sentir el corazón en la mano debido al susto, ahora aquí escondido sigo pensando que si hubiese sido de otra forma, lo mas seguro es que no cambiaria mi decisión, e igual seguiría a Kai hasta este lugar, después de todo fue él quien me pidió que le acompañara.

Maldita dependencia ¬¬, y malditas emociones que me hacen negar algo que me pida, es decir, si se trata de algo importante me seria imposible decirle "no", pero si es algo con que lo pueda molestar mi respuesta seria otra, disfruto mucho llevándole la contraria.

Con tal de que me siga mirando como lo hace, no importa nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DAME TU BRISA, DAME TU SONRISA

(Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide)

NO IMPORTAN LOS MUROS QUE HALLAN FRENTE A MI, LOS DERRUMBO POR TI

(Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reaccione en cuanto Hiwatari se movió, caminando por la oficina, ahora me doy cuenta de lo elegante y organizado de lugar, parecía ser de alguien cuyo cargo era superior a los demás.

-.-¿Qué haces?- pregunte al verlo subirse al escritorio, parándose para retirar la rejilla del sistema de ventilación.

-.-No podemos seguir por los pasillos- dijo al retirar por completo la rejilla, colocándola dentro del mismo sistema de ventilación- Será cuestión de tiempo antes que nos vean.

Comprensible, sin embargo no afirme ni negué nada, sólo me limite a seguirlo cuando se perdió de mi vista.

Imitando su acción me pare en el escritorio, asomándose por ese oscuro y reducido espacio, dudando en verdad de lo que hacíamos.

-.-Kai…-llame- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

-.-Hn

Desesperante ¬¬, pero con eso me bastaba u.u, así que tome impulso y me subí al metálico y agobiante espacio.

Era enserio cuando dije que estaba oscuro, ¡no veo nada! ni siquiera al bicolor.

-.-Por aquí- dijo Kai quizás adivinando mi situación

Guiado por su voz comencé a gatear igual que él, pero primero coloque la rejilla en su lugar para no delatar nuestra estancia en la oficina.

-.-Kai…-volví a llamar

-.-¿Hmmm?

-.-¿Por qué haces esto?

Debe haber un buen motivo, Kai Hiwatari no se toma tantas molestias por nada, sin embargo su silencio me inquietaba, era como si pensara en responder o no.

-.-Mi abuelo- dijo finalmente- Creo que estaba relacionado con Bega.

-.-¿Estas seguro?- pregunte intrigado, en parte por la confesión, y en otra por que me lo contara.

Es decir, estamos avanzando ¿no? al parecer ya me tiene mas confianza, esa recalcaba mi posición, o quizás mi terquedad, la cual me indica que tengo una oportunidad de acercarme mucho mas a él.

-.-No-

Me dijo, aunque claro, esa no era loa respuesta que quería oír

-.-Por eso estoy aquí- completo sin interés, como si infiltrarse en un edificio, dejar inconsciente a un guardia, y recorrer el sistema de ventilación fuese algo muy común

Pero me doy cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no había tomado en cuenta…

-.-¿Qué es este edificio?

Reafirmo mi posición de no saber ni siquiera en donde estaba parado.

-.-La antigua cede de Bega- dijo Kai

Bueno, nosotros entramos por la puerta trasera, yo no tenía ni idea de donde nos vinimos a meter.

Eso es peligroso, Kai pudo haberme llevado hasta el mismísimo infierno y yo no me habría dado cuenta. Fruncí un poco el ceño, maldito control que tiene este imbécil sobre mí.

-.-Tyson…

…pero que endemoniadamente sexy se oye al decir mi nombre.

-.-¿Hmmm?

Y he aquí mí mas elocuente respuesta…por si no se dan cuenta estoy siendo sarcástico ¬¬

-.-…aun me debes una Blade batalla- me recordó con su usual tono frió.

…como siempre él tan romántico ¬¬UU

-.-Si, si, no se me olvida- respondí al suspirar- Por cierto… ¿Qué mas te da, si tu abuelo es o no parte de Bega?

De nuevo su silencio u.u, no me malinterpreten, me gusta el silencio (aunque no lo demuestre mucho n.nUU) pero esto es demasiado.

-.-Si consigo comprobar su relación con Bega lograre que abran la investigación de la abadía.

Venganza…

Esa fue la única palabra que me vino a la mente, según sabia, cerraron las investigaciones sobres los "extraños" experimentos por falta de pruebas, nunca se encontró culpable a Volter de los actos tan atroces de los cuales se le inculpaban.

Y ahora Kai quería hundir a su abuelo por todo lo que le hizo…

…que triste.

Es triste que este tan solo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SI NADIE EN EL MUNDO TE QUIERE ASÍ, TAL VEZ MIS LATIDOS LLEGUEN HASTA TI

(Dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no daros)

SI GUARDO SILENCIO Y NO ENCUENTRO EL VALOR, EL CIELO HABLARA DE MI AMOR

(Mitumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PUM**

-.-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas!

Me queje al detenerme frente a la "leve" patada que mi compañero me propicio en el rostro, así que sujete con mis manos la parte afectada.

En verdad me había dolido TT.TT

Él no dijo nada, pero pude escuchar como se movía; como se sabrá ese sitio era muy reducido así que Kai tuvo algunos problemas en girarse para verme, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Por lo que algo de "luz" llego al momento de ver esos profundos ojos cerca…demasiado cerca.

¿Les he mencionado lo bien que huele Hiwatari?

-.-¿Por qué me miras con tanta lastima?- me pregunto fríamente

Esta molesto

No entiendo como él puede saber ese tipo de cosas si en ningún momento me vio oO, hasta tendrá poderes psíquicos ese misterioso bicolor o.o

Mi mente intento formular una posible respuesta, sin embargo esos ojos me inquietaban, y sin saber como y cuando, ya me había perdido entre las finas facciones de su rostro, y en esos provocativos y tentadores labios que fácilmente podría alcanzar…

…totalmente apetecibles.

-.-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Pero como siempre el destino es cruel conmigo, pues sin previo aviso el metal que nos sostenía desapareció, como si una compuerta debajo de nosotros se hubiera abierto.

-.-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Y ahora estábamos cayendo, donde la prolongada situación prometía un doloroso aterrizaje.

La velocidad provoco que el viento removiera mi cabello, además de una molesta sensación en la boca del estomago.

Mas fue una fortuna para mí que esa barra de acero se cruzara en mi camino, ya que pude sostenerme y frenar mi caída, dejándome ahora colgado en el aire.

Al mismo tiempo me sujetaron un par de brazos que rodearon mi cintura, casi me suelto por el inesperado peso.

Así que mientras mi corazón intentaba palpitar con normalidad debido al susto de caer y estar a punto de morir, recordé que debía volver a respirar.

Fue entonces que repare en el bicolor que me sujetaba con fuerza para no caer. Sonreí un poco, complacido por la cercanía, pues los brazos que se aferraban a mi, unían nuestros cuerpos con insistencia, eso sin mencionar que el rostro de Kai estaba escondido en mi abdomen.

Seguramente debería estar más preocupado en buscar una solución que no implicara dar de bruces contra el suelo, o al menos sentirme avergonzado de la posición, ya que Kai estaba casi a la altura del cinturón de mi pantalón…pero no, esto no dejaba de gustarme.

-.-¿Estas bien Kai?

-.-Hn

Creo que tendré que enseñarle algunas palabras ¬¬UU

-.-Tyson…

De nuevo mi nombre en sus labios, que delicioso se me antoja…

-.-…creo que puedo alcanzar el suelo- dijo al mirar hacia abajo.

-.-¿Crees?- pregunte dudoso- No, no me convences, te puedes lastimar.

-.-Baka- repuso neutralmente- Yo se caer, además no podrás soportar el peso de ambos por mucho tiempo.

-.-Podría intentarlo- dije dándome cuenta de lo poco convincente que estaba resultando- Si te sueltas, me suelto- condicione tercamente.

-.-¿Qué ganaras con eso?- me pregunto recostando su mejilla contra mí abdomen, parecía como si me abrazara, no como algo a lo que se ve obligado a realizar con tal de no caerse.

Temblé un poco ante su cercanía y lo inusual del movimiento.

-.-Que no te sueltes- dije determinado, sonriendo cuando esos brazos me apretaron un poco mas.

Aunque creo que Kai musito un "Baka" entre dientes, mas no le di importancia,

-.-Te digo…-insistió- Que PUEDO alcanzar el suelo

-.-¿Eh?

Mi elocuencia no deja de sorprenderme ¬¬UU, pero bien, ese no era el punto, no se porque sus palabras empezaron a sonarme extrañas.

-.-Hn- suspiro como si hiciera un esfuerzo por controlarse ante mi despiste.

En vez de hablar se soltó, abrí mucho los ojos cuando esos brazos abandonaron mi cuerpo, y sin pensarlo (nada raro en mi, suelo ser muy impulsivo) me solté también.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al tocar sin problemas el suelo, al parecer habíamos estado a pocos centímetros de este.

-.-Hn

Siendo Kai el que me distrajo en mis divagaciones, él estaba a mi lado, y a riesgo de sonar como un loco diré que empiezo a notar ciertos tonos diferentes en los monótonos y monosilábicos "Hn" que Kai constantemente suelta. Este en particular era algo así como un "te lo dije"

…claro que puede ser idea mía.

-.-Por aquí- indico al darme la espalda- ¿Eh?

Mas no le deje avanzar mucho cuando tome una de sus manos entre la mía…como dije, suelo ser muy impulsivo y no pienso bien las cosas.

-.-No veo nada- dije para justificar mi acción.

En parte era verdad, lo único que dislumbraba era un cuarto cilíndrico al cual ingresamos por la parte superior, era tan alto que no parecía tener final; pero por otra parte me gustaba tenerlo así.

Era…extraño, por no decir obsesivo, pero necesitaba tocarlo de alguna forma (no necesariamente física) o estaba seguro de hacer alguna idiotez…

…como el reclamar esos labios como míos. Esa fue la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, y ahora me era imposible olvidar esa agradable cercanía.

-.-Hn

Kai pareció creer mi excusa pues no me aparto, sólo comenzó a caminar conmigo a su lado; en respuesta apreté un poco más su mano.

Muy bien, ya no habían interrupciones, no mas Ray hablando con Kai ¬¬, ni Julia colgándose en mi cuello u.u, este es el momento para hablar.

-.-….

Maldito valor ¬¬, ¿A dónde se fue?

-.-….

Con un demonio, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser o.ó?

-.-….

Si, si, comprendo, no puedo hablar ¬¬, ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO DECIRLE!

-.-¿Eh?...¿Tyson?

Mi nombre, de nuevo vuelvo a la realidad, y me doy cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser pelear conmigo mismo.

Mis manos rodeando esa estrecha cintura, sus manos en mis brazos, nuestras piernas entre las contrarias, y ambos cuerpos totalmente pegados…

…posición más pecaminosa existen, mas no se me podía ocurrir una mejor que esta.

-.-Tyson

Vuelve a llamar como reclamando algo de espacio, se escucha serio, mas sus ojos han privado cualquier pensamiento que no sea acercarme mas.

Y no me contradigo, mis manos lo empujan hacia mi…ahora no estoy pensado, me inclino un poco, lo suficiente para rozar sus labios…

-.-Kai yo…

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡¡WWWWWIIIIIIIIII n0n! ¡¡¡I FINISH n0n!

Gomen por la demora n.nUU, pero últimamente ya no duerno TT.TT, es mas aquí estoy como una zombi por no poder dormir TT-TT, y es que dos días de seguido de trasnocho, quemándose los ojos para realizar los trabajos no dejaban buenas consecuencias TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Lamento decirles que no puedo responder sus Reviewers (Fans con objetos corta punzantes: ¬¬)

….no puedo aquí o.o, pero si puedo en mi profile n.nUU, no es mi culpa el FanFiction no me deja responder los Reviewers ¬¬# pero si van a mi profile si podrán encontrar las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n-------n

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "com" así no más, como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**_SI AUN NO CONOCEMOS LA VIDA ¿CÓMO PODEMOS CONCER LA MUERTE?"_**


	3. PERDONAME

ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -.-

ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -0-…ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -.0…..-0- Konichiwa Ne

Gomen por la…. ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -.-…. ¡Estoy despierta O.O! bueno como decía Gomen por la demora u.u, el estudio difícilmente me deja tiempo para… ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -.-

….¡¡1915 O.O!...Gomen tengo mucho sueño ¿se nota n.nUU, pero bueno, yo también los veré sufriendo cuando entren a la universidad ñ.ñ, y si ya entraron o.o, ¡¡Hermanos míos, ustedes me comprenden TT0TT!

Bueno, pasando a lo importante n.nUU, BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

Advertencia, Homo fóbicos fuera ¬¬, no me hago responsable Ne o.o, así que si no les gusta el genero pues retrocedan u.u, porque esto es un TysonxKai

Fic desde el punto de vista de Tyson.

CAPITULO TRES: PERDONAME

-.-Kai yo…

Quizás no estaba pensado bien, o quizás este no sea el momento adecuado, y hablar ahora sólo seria un error. Después de todo no estábamos en el mejor sitio para una confesión.

Aunque esto no fue suficiente para alejarme, una parte de mi mente se rehusaba a dejarlo ir, y las excusas que quisiera encontrar para retroceder declarando que era un error, se venían abajo al sentir su respiración chocar contra la mía.

Sin poderlo evitar lo presione mas contra mi cuerpo, dejando un espacio nulo entre nuestros ambos, pero nuestros labios seguían sin tocarse….rozándose sin ir más lejos.

Lo sentí temblar entre mis brazos cuando nuestras piernas presionaron ciertas partes que no deberían tocar.

Yo también temblé un poco al sentir como su cuerpo hacia reaccionar el mío, ¡pero no de la forma en que están pensando ¬¬!

No, esto estaba lejos de ser morboso, no puedo negar que la cercanía producía cierto calor, mas la emoción en mi pecho era superior a todo, lo único que quería hacer era poder sentir a este testarudo (pero no por ello menos sexy) Hiwatari.

Me acerque, ya casi tocando sus labios ante una mirada asombrada, y ese par de ojos carmín abiertos hasta no poder mas, mirando sin entender, ajeno de todo lo que ocurría.

Sonreí un poco, él ya no se podía escapar, no esta vez.

_**SSSSSLLLLLLAAAASSSSSHHHHHH**_

Claro, a menos que eso ocurriera, y yo ahora no pude sino retroceder unos cuantos pasos ante el empujón que me propicio Kai.

Me quede quieto sin comprender, sorprendido por la aparición de esa prisión de vidrio que había encerrado al bicolor.

Aun algo aturdido comencé a caminar, apenas unos pasos, viendo el grueso vidrio que parecía difícil de romper.

-.-Kai- llame

Hiwatari me había empujado antes de que ambos quedáramos atrapados, aunque hacer eso implico que él no tuviera tiempo de moverse, y por ello quedar atrapado.

-.-Kai, ¿estas bien?

Pregunte cuando él comenzó a observaba con curiosidad su prisión, hasta que suspiro. Ante esto alce una ceja en señal de duda, pues la simple acción no pudo ser escuchada.

-.-¡Kai!- llame de nuevo, pero esta vez el bicolor si se tomo la molestia de verme.

Pude ver que movía los labios, sin embargo de ellos no salía sonido alguno. Supongo que él ya sabia de esto, su expresión así me lo decía.

Lo último que vi antes de que me diera la espalda fue que sacaba una pequeña naja de su bolsillo, una de esas que tiene varias funciones.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales no pude sino removerme incomodo de verlo encerrado, así que comencé a buscar una manera de sacarlo. Cabe decir que esto aprecia imposible, juraría que esta celda era hermética.

-.-¿Hermética?

De ser así, significaba…¡¡Que no le entraba aire!

Toque el vidrio, viendo en su interior a Kai sentado en el suelo, aun dándome la espalda. Me moví un poco, buscando una mejor posición que me facilitara verlo de frente.

La tarea no resulto difícil debido a la forma cuadrada de la prisión; y una vez que pude ver que hacia, no entendí que era lo que "hacia"

Parecía querer destapar con ayuda de su navaja una de esas láminas metálicas de las que esta constituido el suelo, cuando lo logro saco varios cables del suelo.

Me sorprendí bastante de que supiera la ubicación exacta de los cables, y aun más al verle sacar una pequeña laptop.

Kai comenzó a teclear rápidamente, mas los minutos seguían pasando, tanto que parecían horas, por ello, y cansado de estar parado me senté al frente con los brazos cruzados.

Si usaba mi Blade lo mas seguro es que activaría alguna alarma, cosa que tal vez no le gustaría a Hiwatari.

¡¿Demonios por qué se demora tanto! ¡¿Por qué no sale de una vez!

Fruncí el ceño, y mis dedos comenzaron a dar leves golpecitos en mi brazo, estaba impacientándome, en especial por las visibles gotas de sudor en su frente.

-.-¡Kai!

Llame al ver que colocaba una mano en su frente, cerrando los ojos, respirando más rápido de lo normal. Mis brazos se separaron, y me apoye en una rodilla al verlo así, muy bien no mas espera, no me importa que todo el maldito edificio se entere de que estamos aquí.

Saque a Dragoon de mi bolsillo, colocándolo en el lanzador, dispuesto a destruir lo que me impedía tenerlo cerca, lo quería de nuevo conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DISTANCIAS QUE MUEREN EN EL CORAZÓN NO PUEDEN VENCER NI BORRAR MI PASIÓN.

(Hanarereba hanareru hodo itosii hito da to kizuku)

BUSCANDO EL CAMINO QUE LLEVE HACIA TI, TODO MI DOLOR NO PODRÁ HACERME DESISTIR.

(Motomereba motomeru hodo ni, setunai kyori wo kanjiteru my Herat)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No"

Lentamente baje el lanzador al ver esa intensa mirada carmín puesta en mí, donde sus labios se habían movido para decir la única cosa que pude entender.

Pero antes de poder refutar la idea escuche un ruido a mis espaldas, gire un poco, el sonido se hacia cada vez mas audible.

Me incorpore, viendo hacia lo que parecía ser una puerta, y luego mire a Kai, él me preguntaba sin hablar que ocurría.

Le sonreí un poco antes de darle la espalda para comenzar a caminar. Quizás no pueda ayudar al bicolor a salir de su prisión, pero seguro puedo impedir que nos descubran.

Sigilosamente me apoye en la pared, escuchando con más claridad los pasos y las voces de quienes se acercaban.

-.-¿Cuánto falta para la hora de salida?

-.-30 minutos

No le preste atención a la demás conversación, lo que necesitaba saber era que pronto habría cambio de guardia, sonreí un poco, quizás eso sea suficiente para escapar. Claro, siempre y cuando Kai logre salir de ahí en 30 minutos.

Mire hacia el camino dejado atrás, justo donde estaba Hiwatari, ya no podía verlo, la oscuridad era demasiado densa.

Mordí mi labio inferior algo inseguro de su bienestar. Maldito bicolor que siempre le gusta meterse en problemas. Sonreí un poco, en este sentido se parece mucho a mí.

-.-Demos la ultima ronda y nos vamos.

Volví a la realidad al escuchar a esos hombres del otro lado de la puerta, parecía extraño, pero no me preocupe, en vez de eso y aprovechando que aun tenía el lanzador en mi mano, hice que silenciosamente Dragoon cayera cerca de mis zapatos.

Mi Blade giraba esperando una orden, cosa que fue dado de inmediato, y Dragoon se deslizo bajo la puerta tan rápido que, se que seria imposible verlo.

Afortunadamente la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, así podía saber hacia donde dirigir mi bestia Bit.

-.-¿Oíste eso?

-.-Seguramente fue un ratón

-.-No lo se, mejor nos aseguramos

Sonreí satisfecho de que ellos se alejaran, por lo que abrí la puerta, saliendo ligeramente para ver el camino que habían tomado.

Algo dudoso seguí la misma dirección, debía alejarlos un poco mas; por lo que alrededor de 10 minutos estuve pegado a la pared de ese largo pasillo, viendo como los dos guardias delante de mi no se percataban de mi presencia.

-.-Te digo que debe de ser un ratón

Insistió uno de los guardias, y agradecí profundamente de que el otro no le hiciera caso. Pronto pude ver una bodega abierta.

Sin dudar dirigí mi Blade hacia ese lugar, los guardias imitaron la acción. Me asome para ver el interior, y sonreí satisfecho de que hubiera tanta basura, les tomaría un buen tiempo asegurarse de que ese ruido no era importante.

-.-¡Hombre vamonos, el turno ya casi acaba!

-.-En quince minutos si no encontramos nada nos vamos.

Eso era suficiente, y lo único que necesitaba escuchar, llame a Dragoon, y decidí que lo mejor seria regresar con el idiota.

Si, estoy preocupado por él, fruncí el ceño, si el muy imbécil no me hubiera empujado hubiera tenido tiempo de escapar.

No me tomo tanto tiempo volver, aunque aun no me despegaba de la pared, dicen que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Visualice la puerta que deje abierta, y al entrar la prisión de vidrio había desaparecido, esta y Kai no estaban.

"¿Lo habrían encontrado?"

Parecía que de un momento a otro deje de respirar, ¿Dónde diablos estaba el bicolor?

-.-Yo ya me voy, si te quieres quedar pues te quedas, pero solo.

Esa voz logro estremecerme, gire un poco hacia la puerta, donde dos sombras se acercaban. No me moví, de pronto me vi incapaz de hacerlo.

Aunque casi grito ante la impresión de un brazo jalándome lejos de la puerta y contra una columna.

-.-Sssshhhhhh

Le escuche decir a mi captor cuando coloco una mano contra mi boca para que no hiciera ruido.

-.-¿Oíste eso?

-.-No otra vez, ya vamonos.

Esos dos guardias nos habían escuchado, pero me olvide de ellos al ver mejor a Kai, él no se veía muy bien, su respiración estaba descontrolada, y tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, parecía que luchaba por no cerrarlos.

Quise hablar, mas la mano del bicolor aun no se apartaba.

-.-¡Te digo que debe de ser algún ratón!

La puerta se abrió, gire la cabeza hacia esta logrando que la mano del bicolor se alejara, afortunadamente Kai me había alejado de la puerta, por lo que tuvimos la oportunidad de escondernos entre la oscuridad.

Tome entre mis manos su delgada cintura, arrastrándolo conmigo, justo cuando los guardias pasaban a nuestro lado.

Intente ver que hacían esos hombres, sin embargo durante algunos segundos mi cerebro entro en un coma mental…

-.-Kai…-llame en un suspiro-… ¿Qué haces?

Yo que estaba recostado contra la pared pude sentir la plenitud ese firme cuerpo contra el mío, y como los brazos del bicolor rodeaban mi cuello, mientras su dueño apoyaba la cabeza entre la unión de mi cuello y el hombro.

Muy bien Tyson tranquilo, respira, tan sólo respira….¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Quién piensa cuando tiene la respiración de Kai Hiwatari en el cuello!

-.-Me siento mareado…- musito al acercarse mas.

¡Hombre no me hagas esto!

-.-…Tyson-

Me fue inevitable no temblar al sentir el roce de esos labios en mi cuello, eso sin mencionar los suaves llamados, los cuales me parecían la cosa más sensual que jamás había escuchado.

Siempre me ha gustado que diga mi nombre, ya antes lo había pensado, él se oye endemoniadamente sexy al decirlo

-.-…Tyson-

Pero la situación no era la mejor para ese tipo de pensamientos

-.-…Tyson

Muy bien, intenta controlarte, no imagines nada extraño…todo saldrá bien si no piensas.

¡Por dios!…contrólate, piensa en algo frió, una ducha, una cerveza, ¡lo que sea!… ¡¿Por qué tiene que acercarse tanto!

No me malinterpreten, me gusta tenerlo cerca, sin embargo, tenerlo TAN cerca podría desatar eventos mayores…

Baje un poco la mirada, él tenia los ojos cerrados, y la respiración pausada, seguramente la falta de aire proporcionada por la prisión de vidrio era la causante de su estado.

-.-¿Kai?- dije dudoso, ahora preocupado por su estado, y es que en vez de estar pensando en una forma de ayudarle, pienso en cosas que no son.

-.-¿Hmmm?-

-.-¿Te…te sientes bien?-

-.-No

-.-¿eh?

Cabe señalar lo que su respuesta ocasionó, pues yo me esperaba algún típico "que te importa" o el indiferente "Si" aunque no me hubiera extrañado un: "ese no es tu problema" y como no, el tradicional "Hn"

¡Pero no! ¿En verdad se sentirá tan mal? Antes no me dejaba saber lo que le pasaba, nunca me había dejado acercarme así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DAME TÚ BRISA

(Give me smile and shine days)

DAME TÚ SONRISA

(Give me smile and nice days)

DEJA A MIS BRAZOS LLEGAR HASTA TI, NO LES HAGAS SUFRIR.

(Mosi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo me olvide de todo al ser arrinconado mas contra la pared y ese firme cuerpo que se presionaba insistentemente contra el mío.

¡Oh por Dios!

¿Cuándo diablos se iban a ir esos dos guardias? ¡Necesito espacio aquí! Y mientras ellos no se vallan, no me puedo alejar de él.

Repito no me incomoda tenerlo cerca, pero violarlo ahora no seria lo mejor para nuestra relación.

-.-Kai…-dije al bajar de nuevo la mirada, esta vez él no se molesto en emitir ningún sonido, aunque supuse que me estaba oyendo- ¿Podrías moverte un poco?

¡Un poco más lejos! ¡Dame espacio hombre! Si te acercas así luego no me recrimines que te arranque la ropa.

-.-¿Cómo me muevo?- dijo, sus labios mas cerca de mi cuello, donde no pude sino tragar duro, en especial porque sus piernas se movieron un poco, presionando mi entrepierna.

-.-Yo…este… ¿Qué?

En menos de un segundo se me ocurrieron muchas formas en las que podría moverse, aunque ninguna de ellas seria la adecuada para una situación así.

-.-¿Cómo me muevo?- repitió- No tengo espacio, ¿A dónde quieres que me mueva?

-.-Tendrías mas espacio si te alejaras un poco- sugerí, tratando de que mis palabras sonaran tranquilas, y no ligeramente agitadas, pues así era como me sentía…agitado de tenerlo así.

-.-No tengo espacio- dijo con ese tono neutro que en ningún momento había cambiado desde que inicio nuestra conversación.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta del lugar en que estamos. Dos paredes nos cerraban, el espacio apenas adecuado para dos personas.

Tengo que darle la razón, no había mucho espacio.

-.-¿Te molesta que este cerca?- me pregunto.

En serio comenzaba a dudar de su estabilidad, Kai nunca habla tanto.

-.-No, pero supongo que a ti no te debe gustar mucho-

Bueno, había que aprovechar el momento, si podría sacarle algo de información ahora que esta semiinconsciente no me molestaría, en especial porque necesito saber si estoy haciendo el ridículo aquí.

Él se demoro un poco en responder, en ese momento hice que mis manos que aun seguían sobre su cintura lo rodearan por completo, jalándolo un poco más hacia mí.

-.-Hmm

……

Es oficial, mi mundo se acabo, ¡dios lo que acabo de escuchar fue un suspiro!

Y no cualquier suspiro, más bien…un ligero gemido, quizás debido a mi osada maniobra.

Me olvide de todo, y de todos, temblé ligeramente al sentir como los brazos en mi cuello me jalaban mas, forzando el abrazo que nos mantenía ligados.

Temblé de nuevo cuando mis manos le hicieron unir nuestras caderas en una enloquecedora fricción.

-.-Hmm

Mordí mi labio inferior al oírlo de nuevo suspirar, aunque al bajar la mirada, pude ver que él ya había escondido su rostro en mi cuello, impidiéndome ver su expresión.

Me quede un momento quieto, aspirando ese embriagante aroma que lo envuelve, queriendo de alguna forma calmarme, de olvidar que el sexy Hiwatari estaba entre mis brazos.

-.-Tyson…

¡Él lo hace a propósito! Nadie puede hablar de una manera tan provocativa cuando supuestamente se esta al borde de la inconciencia.

-.-…los guardias ya se fueron- completo

-.-¿Qué?

Finalmente me di cuenta de que esos dos hombres ya no estaban…bueno… ¿y ahora que hacia?

-.-Vamonos-dijo al irse hacia atrás, quedando apoyado contra la pared.

La diferencia no era mucha, como si no se hubiera alejado, aunque cuando Kai finalmente me mostró su expresión, yo sólo pude quedarme sin hablar.

El cabello ligeramente humedecido y algo desordenado a causa del sudor, las mejillas teñidas de un leve tono carmín, y claro, como no poder quedar prendado de ese par de labios ligeramente abiertos, los cuales se encargaban de propiciarle a su dueño el aire que no podía tomar por la nariz.

-.-Muévete

Ordeno el bicolor al comenzar a caminar, yo le seguí sin decir nada, pues estaba seguro que si hablaba podría empeorar la situación.

-.-Hmmm, ¿Kai?- dije dudoso, él caminaba un poco mas lento, por lo que no me resulto difícil quedar de nuevo a su lado.

Como esperaba, Hiwatari no dijo nada, sin embargo yo no sabia que decir, él se molestaría si le ofrecía mi ayuda.

Suspire, que complicado es todo esto, ¿Por qué no pudo gustarme otra persona?

Lo observe de reojo, y sonreí de inmediato, Kai siempre es tan testarudo, nunca le gusta verse débil ante nadie, tiene una fuerza interna que le impide darse por vencido.

Además de poseer un encanto salvaje, más difícil de controlar….mucho mas complicado de alcanzar.

-.-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- dije al fin encontrando las palabras correctas. Aunque Kai se encargo de sacar una tarjeta de su bolsillo, muy similar a las tarjetas de crédito- ¿Qué es eso?

-.-La llave de esa puerta- dijo al señalar hacia el otro extremo del cuarto, el lugar hacia donde caminábamos.

-.-¡¿Y por qué no la usamos antes!- pregunte sorprendido, pues nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas molestias

-.-Por que la acabo de conseguir.

Ya estábamos frente a la puerta, y yo me quede un momento pensando, seguramente la pequeña laptop y los cables del suelo fueron los que le ayudaron a conseguir esa llave, aunque también pudo habérsela quitado a un guardia.

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero por ahora sólo una ganaba en importancia, y no me iría de aquí sin alguna respuesta.

-.-Ya habías venido antes ¿cierto?

Dije al apoyar mi mano contra la puerta, impidiendo que la abriera, y al estar Kai al frente de esta, mi brazo quedo ligeramente rozando su hombro, aunque Hiwatari no se inmuto ante mi acción, por ello no se movió.

Él no dijo nada, auque me doy cuenta de la buena pregunta que hice, esas clases con el Jefe están funcionando.

Sin embargo sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa, ante esto no pude sino bajar la mirada…

-.-¿Por qué no me habías pedido que te acompañara antes?- cuestione

Mordí mi labio inferior ante la frustración, al parecer él no me tiene la confianza suficiente como para pedirme ayuda.

-.-No era necesario- me dijo sin voltearse para verme.

Sonreí irónicamente, ¿Qué no era necesario?

-.-Esto es peligroso- dije- Si la información que conseguiste es confidencial obviamente habrán muchos obstáculos, mas si se trata de Volter.

El bicolor pudo haber muerto, no estoy siendo exagerado, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no distraía a los guardias? ¿O si él no pudiera salir de esa prisión de vidrio por si sólo? ¿Habría muerto de asfixia?

Estúpido Hiwatari…estúpido e inconsciente Kai. Me acerque mas a él, por lo que mi pecho quedo contra su espalda, y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-.-No era necesario, por que esta es la primera vez que intento robar la información- dijo Kai- Las veces anteriores sólo estaba inspeccionando el terreno, quería saber donde estaban las trampas.

¿Qué significaba eso? De no ser por mi resiente delirio a querer buscar cualquier señal que me indicara que el bicolor sentía lo mismo que yo, diría que me esta diciendo, que espero hasta entrar conmigo antes de hacer algo.

…¿seria idea mía?...si así fuera, esto es mucho más bonito que cualquier otra realidad.

-.-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto Kai- Estas actuando muy extraño

Lentamente se fue girando, aunque yo no me aleje, ni siquiera me moví, siempre manteniendo la mirada oculta entre la oscuridad.

-.-Tyson…

Mi nombre en sus labios, no hay nada mas placentero, sonreí un poco, mientras mi mano libre se colocaba en su cintura.

Esta vez si me moví, acercándome más, queriendo sentirlo mucho más cerca, por lo que termine arrinconarlo contra la puerta, mi cabeza había encontrado refugio en la unión de su cuello y el hombro.

-.-¿Tyson?

Había duda en su voz, sonreí mas, es la primera vez que lo siento ¿nervioso?...si quizás esa sea la palabra.

-.-Oye no estoy para tus juegos, tenemos que irnos- dijo al colocar su mano sobre el brazo que le sujetaba por la cintura.

-.-Yo no estoy jugando- dije acercándome mas, rodeando por completo la estrecha cintura.

No sabia porque Kai no me alejaba, sin embargo eso fue suficiente para mí, por lo que deje que mi mano en la base de su espalda hiciera leves roces sobres su camiseta, apenas permitiéndole a mis dedos tocarle.

-.-Debemos salir de aquí- dijo Kai, quien debido a la cercanía me hablaba al oído

Temblé ligeramente ante esto, pues sus labios me rozaban ligeramente al hablar.

Un par de manos se colocaron en mis hombros, intentado alejarnos suavemente, la acción no duro mucho y con la mano que aun mantenía apoyada en la pared sujete aquello que pedía algo de espacio, así entrelace su mano con la mía.

-.-Tyson, enserio tenemos que irnos- insistió- Esto es peligroso

Claro que era peligroso, tenerlo tan cerca es sumamente peligroso…pero increíblemente delicioso.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, alce un poco la cabeza, dejando que mis labios rozaran su cuello, consiguiendo que se estremeciera.

Resultaba difícil contenerse y no arrancarle toda la ropa de una vez, ¡dios! ¡Él me gusta de una forma tan irracional!

Ese leve recorrido por el cuello termino cuando llegue a la altura de su mejilla, respirando muy cerca de su piel, teniendo los labios ligeramente abiertos de las ganas contenidas que me exigían probar la pálida piel…

-.-Mira…no se que te este pasando, pero si salimos de aquí, será mas fácil ayudarte-

Ahora no sabia si me ocurría algo, es verdad que me sentía diferente, mucho mas libre, pero esto no tenía trascendencia en este momento.

-.-Kai…-llame al susurrarle al oído, deslizándome de nuevo por su piel, hasta que finalmente pude verlo a los ojos

Por segunda vez en ese día el bicolor tenía los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, y yo podría jurar que mantenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Sonreí un poco, apretando mas su mano, jalándolo más hacia mi cuerpo, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-.-…perdóname- concluí

-.-¿Por q…

Antes de dejarle terminar la pregunta, me fui acercando lentamente, incapaz de despegar la mirada de ese par de labios. Los cuales habían ahogado una exclamación de sorpresa, permaneciendo entreabierto debido al sobresalto, y las palabras que quedaron inconclusas.

Muy despacio roce sus labios, hasta que finalmente los presione contra los míos, apenas tocándolos, no queriendo asustar al bicolor que por alguna razón no me había alejado de su cuerpo.

Con la misma sutileza con la que me acerque, comencé a capturar sus labios, sintiendo esa deliciosa suavidad, intoxicándome con el toque.

A pesar de que me moría de ganas por llevar algo más lejos el beso, sabia que si actuaba con precipitación podría despertar a Kai de su trance, y eso conllevaría a que me alejara con un golpe.

Pero si mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho para irse a fundir con el de él, ahora simplemente dejo de latir al sentir que correspondía al contacto.

Apreté un poco más fuerte su mano intentando contener las sensaciones. Perdiéndome completamente en la dulce sensación, procurando no ir muy rápido, reteniendo la salvaje sensación de meter mis manos bajo su ropa.

**PPUMM**

Completamente asustados nos separamos ante el sorpresivo sonido…

-.-¿Por qué tenemos que revisar esta sala?- le oí decir a la voz intrusa de un hombre.

-.-Rutina- le contesto otra persona, esta vez se trataba de una mujer.

Aunque antes de que yo pudiera pensar en algo me vi jalado por Kai, me gire para verlo, la puerta que pretendía abrir desde un principio finalmente nos daría el escape que yo había frustrado.

Unas escaleras se hicieron presentes, y yo sólo pude observarlo cuando comenzamos a correr escaleras arriba.

Me sentía aturdido, adormecido, mi corazón parecía no encontrar calma, y mis labios palpitaban pidiendo una vez más ese calido contacto.

Kai no me miraba, aunque nuestras manos aun seguían entrelazadas…

…lo más difícil seria hablar con él.

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡¡WWWWWIIIIIIIIII n0n! ¡¡¡TERMINE EL CAPITULO n0n! Ne después de no se cuanto tiempo de espera n.nUU, espero (valga la redundancia) les guste el capitulo n---n, aunque yo lo dudo u.u, pero igual ustedes opinaran n—n.

Ya sabe Gomen por la demora n.nUU, es difícil mantener los Fics actualizados cuando se esta estudiando u.u, tengo que ver 10 materias TT.TT, y responder por todas es agotador, ¡¡si hasta me robaron los sábados TT0TT! El que dijo que se debe estudiar los sábados debe estar muerto ¬¬

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o (Fans con objetos corta punzantes: ¬¬)

Pero en mi profile si puedo n.nUU, ya saben encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes **¡¡¡EN MI PROFILE!**

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Que pasen una feliz semana Santa Ne n—n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**ES FÁCIL LLEGA A LA CIMA, LO DIFICIL ES MANTENERSE AHÍ" **_


	4. LOS SUEÑOS REFLEJAN UNA REALIDAD

ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -.-…. ¡Estoy despierta O.O!

-0- (Bostezo)…..Gomen Nasai por la demora…. ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz -.- ¡La época del oscurantismo O.O!

-0- (Bostezo)….seré breve -.- BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

Advertencia, Homo fóbicos fuera ¬¬, no me hago responsable Ne o.o, así que si no les gusta el genero pues retrocedan u.u, porque esto es un TysonxKai, lo que quiere decir que esto es muy diferente a un KaixTyson oO, porque en esta historia Kai hace de Uke Ne u.u

Fic desde el punto de vista de Tyson.

CAPITULO CUARTO: LOS SUEÑOS REFLEJAN UNA REALIDAD

¿Han sentido alguna vez esa infinita paz que deseas retener? Esa donde la alegría surge sin ninguna razón aparente, donde hay una tranquilidad que te asegura que todo en la vida esta bien.

Esto era lo que sentía, por lo que sin detenerme a pensar mucho en algo me acurruque en la cama, abrazando la almohada que tenia cerca. Manteniéndome entre la delgada línea de sueño y vigilia.

Lejanamente mi mente me indico que estaba acostado, aunque en realidad no sabia donde estaba, o como llegue a este lugar.

Suspire con pereza, dejando de lado esos pensamientos burdos, prefiriendo entregarme a la deliciosa paz.

Jale de nuevo la almohada, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan completo…y todo iba bien hasta que un pequeño pensamiento asalto mi cabeza. Era como un lejano llamado que me obligo a despertar.

"¿Y Kai?"

Al abrir los ojos el mundo se detuvo, y me di cuenta de lo innecesario de mi preocupación, pues Kai Hiwatari estaba acostado a mi lado.

…….

…….

…….

Que no cunda el pánico, todo el mundo tranquilo, gente aquí no ha pasado nada, y dejen de sonreír que no es lo que están pensando. Él tiene la ropa del día anterior, y yo también ¬¬

…..

….

Cerré de nuevo los ojos, y no pude evitar esa agradable sensación, era como mariposas en el estomago que estaban entre la emoción y la alegría, porque la vergüenza no aparecía, cabe señalar que rara vez aparecer, pero generalmente es cuando estoy con Kai que me siento algo cohibido.

Resulta comprensible, después de todo no se como actuar con él.

Sonreí un poco, esta debería de ser la acción que menos debería realizar, o no cuanto el bicolor me esta dando la espalda, y mis brazos lo rodean por la cintura.

Seguramente esta era la almohada que creía tener, y que estuve jalando. Claro que él resulta mucho más cómodo que cualquier cosa.

Aspire profundamente, queriendo retener su aroma, ese que resulta tan embriagante y sin dudarlo lo estreche otro poco entre mis brazos.

Siempre he sabido que el sueño de Kai resulta muy ligero, pero esta vez debería de estar muy cansado para no despertar. No se como acabamos aquí, ni siquiera se donde es "aquí" pero ahora no quería averiguarlo.

Preferí observarlo, su espalda pegada contra mi pecho, con esa suave y acompasada respiración, teniendo una prudente distancia su cadera de la mía.

Me agradaba sentir esa quemante sensación que me producía una increíble ansiedad de algo que no sabia que era.

Mas hubo algo que llamo mi atención, y sin tener una plena conciencia de lo que hacia, mi mano se poso en la delgada cintura, es verdad lo que decían, esa estrecha cintura se asemejaba bastante a la de una chica.

Sonreí divertido ante el pensamiento, si Kai me llegase a escuchar seguro me mataría.

Cerré los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra el cabello bicolor, donde mi mano fue palpando sutilmente sobre su camiseta negra, bajando por su cintura, llegando a su cadera…

Entreabrí los ojos, mi mano se había ido un "poco" hacia delante y ahora estaba en su regazo.

Muy bien piensa….este….no se, piensa en….en…. ¡en cualquier cosa pero quita la mano de ahí!

¡Autocontrol!... ¡Por el amor de Dios él esta dormido! aunque no será por mucho tiempo si sigo así.

De acuerdo, no queriendo que se alejara (como usualmente hace) mi mano comenzó a recorrer el camino ya explorado.

Pero me detuve justo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, había algo dentro de este, e impulsado por la curiosidad…entiéndase SÓLO por la curiosidad, introduje sutilmente la mano.

-.-Hmmm

Donde Kai se quejo, moviéndose un poco seguramente porque no lo dejaban dormir…. ¡Quenosedespiertequenosedespierte!

Me quede quieto, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración, hasta que el bicolor dejo de moverse.

-.-O/O

Claro que todos los colores se me subieron al rostro cuando él se me acerco en busca de una posición más cómoda.

Espere otro poco, hasta asegurarme que estaba bien dormido para finalmente sacar la mano del bolsillo, una fortuna que los pantalones de Kai le queden un poco sueltos, de estar mas ajustados seguramente ya se habría despertado.

Sin embargo cuando acerca la mano para ver que había cogido, vi un pequeño chip, ah, ¿y esto para que?

-.-Hmmm

-.-O/O

…casi se me cae el chip cuando Hiwatari se acerco más.

Recuerda Tyson que esta dormido….pero mis ojos se centraron en los curiosos y rebeldes cabellos bicolores, bajando luego por el delgado cuello…ese que estaba tan cerca de mi alcance…

….tentativamente cerca.

¡Dormidodormidodormido! ¡Esta dormido!

Cerré los ojos, queriendo volver a dormir, o al menos intentándolo, haber piensa en algo…como en… ¡la noche anterior! ¡Si! ¡Eso!

Algo inútil, no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido en el edificio, son lagunas mentales que se produjeron cuando en algún momento permití que me hicieran "algo" sin darme cuenta.

Respire profundamente, relajándome, entregándome de nuevo a la nada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía ver bien, mi vista parecía tener dos cambios de matices de gris y negro.

Oía que alguien me hablaba, mas no entendía que me decía…aunque ahora me doy cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado…

…¿acaso estaba corriendo?

Todo se volvió oscuro por un momento…

-.-Tyson…

Abrí los ojos, no recuerdo el momento en que los cerré; centre mí atención en esa voz, pues no lograba distinguir ninguna figura, mi mirada estaba nublosa.

Tenia mucho sueño, me sentía cansado…

-.-No, no te duermas-

Unas manos tomaron mi rostro, queriendo atraer mi atención, mas lo único que pude ver fue un mar de fuego.

-.-Kai…-musite despacio

-.-Si soy yo….¡no te duermas!...escúchame Tyson sólo necesito unos minutos para salir de aquí, así que mantente despierto

-.-……

-.-¿Me estas escuchando?

¿Escucharlo? Como no hacerlo….aunque me parecía ver algo de ¿preocupación?…quizás el bicolor sabe porque me siento tan mareado en este momento.

Cerré un momento los ojos, me dolía la cabeza…

-.-Quédate aquí- indico Kai- Necesito algo antes de irnos

Hice lo que me pidió, mas que todo porque no sabia exactamente donde estaba, ni siquiera sabia si estaba parado o sentando.

Intente concentrarme en algo, como en volver a ver…parecía estar en una oficina, quizás la misma por la que entramos.

Mi mente pareció quedarse en blanco por algunos segundos, ahora estaba seguro de algo, esta no era la misma oficina, aquí había una gran computadora, y muchos objetos de laboratorio.

Vi todo lo que mis cansados ojos me permitieron, había tubos de ensayos, probetas, y extraños líquidos de una dudosa procedencia debido a su espesa consistencia.

Omití todo esto, permitiéndole a mi mirada enfocar al bicolor. Él estaba lejos, bastante lejos, tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora, mirando los diversos monitores que esta tenia a los lados.

Lo observe con los ojos ligeramente cerrados debido al cansancio, intentando detallar esos movimientos certeros y ágiles, que fácilmente podrían ser adictivos.

….sexy

Seguramente no debería mirarlo así…nnaaaaa, los ojos se hicieron para ver, y no hay nada mejor que verlo a él.

Sonreí débilmente, ahora Hiwatari me daba la espalda, y yo no pude sino dejar que mis ojos viajaran de arriba hacia abajo.

….malditamente sexy

Debo admitir que al principio me alteraba mucho este tipo de pensamientos, y no podía sino avergonzarme ante mi atrevimiento.

Pero la vida es demasiado corta como para reprimirse. Así que las interminables historias donde Kai es el protagonista principal de mí inagotable imaginación, comenzó a ser algo normal, y hasta necesario.

-.-Hn

Sonreí cuando yo mismo pronuncie ese despectivo sonido, pero resultaba inevitable, el dolor de cabeza se volvía cada vez más insoportable, y mis parpados parecían ya incapaces de soportar el peso, querían cerrarse para dormir.

Mi garganta se seco al igual que los labios, y sin saber porque de un momento a otro comencé a respirar más rápido…tenia mucho calor ahora.

Busque de nuevo a Kai con la mirada, tarde unos segundos antes de enfocar algo, pero al conseguirlo Hiwatari ya no estaba.

Mis ojos se posaron en el suelo, me doy cuenta de que estoy sentado, y no pude sino sentir algo de incomodidad…

…¿celos quizás?

Kai le presta mucha mas atención a todo lo relacionado con su abuelo, resulta comprensible, y a pesar de lo mucho que quiera esforzarme y convencerme de que todo esto debería ser así, no puedo evitar esta incomodidad.

Después de todo el bicolor además de su deseo por derrotarme y superarse así mismo, no tiene otra cosa….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SI NADIE EN EL MUNDO TE QUIERE ASÍ, TAL VEZ MIS LATIDOS LLEGUEN HASTA TI

(Dore dake kimi wo aishitara, kono omoi todoku no daros)

SI NUNCA LO DIJE TAL VEZ PUEDE SER QUE SÓLO EN MIS SUEÑOS TE AME

(Yume no naka de ha tasikani, ieta hazu na noni)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerré los ojos, ya no quería seguir esperando…

-.-¡Despierta!-

Esa voz consiguió sobresaltarme, de golpe abrí los ojos ante la impresión, donde fruncí el ceño ante aquello que me impedía descansar.

-.-Estoy…despierto- dije entre un hilo de voz

-.-Si, se nota-

Mis ojos buscaron a quien me hablaba, sonreí al ver a mi interlocutor, como me gustan esos ojos carmín.

Aunque luego volví a fruncí el ceño, Kai estaba herido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera había un leve y delicioso canto, ese que es proporcionado por la naturaleza, y que esta mañana me hacia el favor de producir tan sublime melodía junto con los tenues rayos de luz dorada que se infiltraba por la cortinas.

Yo estaba con los ojos abiertos sin llegar a moverme, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo estuve así antes de volver a reaccionar.

Moví un poco mi cabeza, alzándola, viendo por encima del hombro de Hiwatari con un único objetivo…

…su brazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Tomate esto-

A pesar de querer preguntar que le había ocurrido mi voz desapareció en ese preciso momento; vi lo que Kai me ofrecía era una píldora amarilla, pero yo estaba mas pendiente del hilo de sangre que lentamente bajaba por su frente, además de la herida en su brazo izquierdo, de la cual, mas de la roja sustancia se deslizaba hasta resbalar por su muñeca.

-.-Tyson… ¡Tyson!- exclamo ante mi falta de atención- Escúchame… ¡Pon atención! Tienes que tomarte esto, ¿me entiendes? es muy importante que te la tomes

Él parecía en cierta forma alterado, por lo que asentí en silencio mientras tomaba (difícilmente) lo que me ofrecían.

No lo revise, ni siquiera sabia que era, pero no me importo, y sin decir algo me tome la píldora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se si han notado que soy un completo idiota, díganme ¡¿A quien carajo se le ocurre tomarse algo que no sabe que es!

Cabe señalar lo peligroso que resulta ingerir medicamentos sin saber que son, y no es que Kai quiera matarme ni mucho menos, pero ¿Cómo va a saber él que eso no podría hacerlo?

Suspire cerrando los ojos…

Al abrirlos mire fijamente al joven que me daba la espalda, en verdad no se porque tengo que confiar tan ciegamente en lo que él dice.

….

….

….

"Has estado alucinando"

-.-¿Eh?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-No es nada grave….

Sabía que alguien me hablaba, sin embargo no veía nada, todo estaba borroso, y lo que yo suponía que era mi interlocutor de vez en cuando se desvanecía, y sus palabras terminaba por cortarse, dejando el mensaje inconcluso.

-.-…por eso has estado alucinando…

¿Qué?

-.-….¡No te duermas! Mantente despierto….

Hice lo que me pedía…difícilmente, donde esas palabras entrecortadas me llegaban a los oídos.

-.-Salir….ahora….¿me escuchas?

Flashes, todos trascurría como si fueran los flashes de alguna película, aunque ahora me alegro de poder verlo, Kai me hablaba, sin embargo cada vez que yo parpadeaba perdía el hilo de la conversación.

Lo que si pude ver fue cuando se inclino un poco, de alguna manera ya no estaba sentado, ahora estaba recostado contra una pared, mientras Kai parecía vigilar por la esquina de esa misma pared; estando su cuerpo contra el mío, quizás en un intento por cerciorándose de que no me fuese de bruces contra el suelo.

Sonreí un poco, ahora que Hiwatari estaba inclinado hacia delante tenia sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, pero sus piernas entre las mías eran las que me inquietaba.

Claro que deje de lado todo en cuanto los ojos rojos centraron su atención en mi, Kai tenia la respiración un poco acelerada, aunque eso se opacaba en cuanto veía las nuevas heridas en su cuerpo.

…eran pequeños hilos rojos que se iban deslizando por su piel.

Él parecía sorprendido, aunque de inmediato adopto esa faceta fría y distante, para hablarme con firmeza.

-.-¡Nos vamos ahora!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de eso todo es confuso, tengo una serie de lagunas mentales que ciertamente no se si son veraces.

"Has estado alucinando"

Y definitivamente esa frase también me hace dudar de muchas cosas.

Suspire cansado, para luego mirar al dormido Kai, no se porque cada vez que recuerdo algo lo veo mucho mas lastimado de lo que lo vi en un principio.

Cerré los ojos, decidiendo que lo mejor era dormir otro poco, después de todo no todos los días se tiene al frió, indiferente y antisocial Kai Hiwatari durmiendo en la misma cama.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir como si quisiera salirse, y la sonrisa en mis labios no dejaba de formarse cada vez que lo sentía entre mis brazos.

**PUM**

-.-¡Auch!

Aunque ese codazo no lo vi venir…

-.-¿Por qué me golpeas?- me queje en cuanto Hiwatari se sentó en la cama, al parecer algo desorientado, pues había confusión en su mirada.

Pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos pareció calmarse, o esa fue la impresión que me dio.

-.-Hn

…y he ahí su elocuente respuesta.

-.-Tomare eso como un "buenos días Tyson, ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Bien? me alegro"

Él no me tomo en cuenta, su expresión inmutable no se perdió, tan sólo parpadeo un momento antes de hablar.

-.-No tienes de que quejarte- dijo- Se que dormiste bien, porque estuviste todo el tiempo inconsciente.

A pesar de no entender muy bien el motivo de mi inconciencia, no pude decir nada, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el estado de Kai, donde su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, habían unas curas en su frente y en la mejilla derecha; eso sin olvidar la serie de raspones que me eran visibles.

Pero algo en lo que apenas detallo, es que la chaqueta que usualmente llevaba estaba junto con su bufanda y los guantes en un asiento.

Mi gorra, los guantes y mi propia chaqueta también estaban lejos, y ahora finalmente me doy cuenta del lugar en que estamos.

-.-Mi habitación- dije mas para mi que para Kai- ¿Y mi abuelo?

Pregunte al ver de nuevo al bicolor que se encogió de hombros sin interés.

-.-Durmiendo supongo- dijo Kai

-.-¿No pregunto nada cuando nos vio llegar?- insistí con duda oO

¿Qué clase de abuelo es este que no se preocupa por que su nieto llegue inconsciente y traído por otra persona ¬¬UU?

-.-Hn

Entreabrí los labios para hablar, pues necesitaba más respuesta que los intentos de conversación del bicolor.

-.-¡Tyson muchacho del demonio es hora de levantarse!

Pero como siempre las amables y consideradas palabras de un amoroso abuelo me llegaron a los oídos, y sin más la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Mi abuelo se quedo quieto bajo el marco de la puerta, espada en mano, y la quijada casi toca el suelo ante la sorpresa.

-.-No puedo creerlo- dijo- Esto es increíble, debo de aun estar soñando

Alce una ceja en modo de duda ante su extraño asombro.

-.-¡Estas despierto!- festejo- Y no tuve que tirarte de la cama TT-TT

-.-¬¬UU

¿En que concepto me tiene mi abuelo? pero mientras él intentaba encontrar una posible solución para el "milagro" yo recordé algo.

Gire para ver de nuevo a Kai, el bicolor estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-.-Iré a prepararles el desayuno n—n- dijo mi abuelo para luego salir corriendo

A veces me pregunto si en verdad estamos emparentados ¬¬UU

Mas, deje todo de lado al ver que Hiwatari caminaba hacia la puerta…

-.-¡Espera!

…donde se detuvo luego de mi petición.

-.-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunte al sentarme en el borde de la cama

Claro que Kai estuvo por algunos segundos en silencio, hasta que finalmente decidió mirarme, girando un poco ya que me estaba dando la espalda.

-.-Eso no es asunto tuyo

-.-¬¬UU

Fruncí el ceño, pero en vez de levantarme e ir a discutir con él, sonreí con arrogancia, mientras le mostraba lo que "casualmente" me había encontrado en su bolsillo.

-.-Entonces tendré que averiguar yo mismo lo que tiene esta cosa- dije consiguiendo que Kai abriera mas de los normal sus ojos, y sin decir nada soltó las cosas que tenia en las manos, buscando ese chip que yo sabia que no encontraría

Cuando finalmente Hiwatari me miro, lucia molesto, sin embargo le sonreí divertido…en verdad me gusta verlo así.

-.-Dame eso- me exigió, caminando hacia mi

Mi sonrisa se ensancho, y me puse de pie en cuanto ya estuvo al frente.

-.-Dame eso- repitió amenazando esta vez, en verdad se estaba molestando.

…que divertido.

-.-Ie (no)- respondí alejando la mano justo cuando el intento quitarme el chip

-.-jvatít (ya basta)- mascullo entre dientes, tratando de quitarme de nuevo dicha cosa.

¿Estaba de mas decir que no entendí lo que dijo? bueno, en fin….por el momento me limite a alejar la mano.

Y el sólo hecho que Kai no pudiese quitarme el chip me daba a entender que en verdad se había lastimado mucho, normalmente le toma unos minutos antes de conseguir lo que quiere.

-.-Dime que es esto y te lo devuelvo- condicione siempre alejándome.

-.-Ya sabes que es- dijo con tanta frialdad que casi me hace devolverle el chip, pero casi.

-.-Si, la información de tu abuelo- recordé- ¿Pero que vas a hacer con ella?

Claro además de encontrarlo, pero eso no era tan fácil ¿cierto?

-.-Hn

Se que no debería estar sonriendo en este momento, eso sólo lo hace enojar mas, pero era tan difícil contenerse, aunque luego de un ultimo intento, Kai suspiro.

-.-Lo sabré cuando abra el chip-

…buen punto.

-.-Hn- "dijo" Kai al extender la mano, dándome a entender que le entregara por las buenas el pequeño objeto.

-.-Déjame ayudarte- insistí

-.-No necesito tu ayuda- dijo con simpleza Kai

-.-Oh vamos viejo, esto es peligroso, y necesitas que alguien te cuide- dije sonriéndole con arrogancia, a lo que Kai alzo una ceja con desdén, dudando seriamente de mis palabras.

Fue entonces cuando el bicolor se cruzo de brazos, dándome a entender que no pretendía ceder en sus palabras.

-.-Bueno- dije guardando el chip en mi bolsillo, caminando hacia la puerta

-.-Yeb (maldición)- le oí decir a mis espaldas antes de tomar aire- De acuerdo

Accedió de mala gana, así que yo gire para verlo.

-.-¿Tengo tu palabra?- pregunte al acercarme, a lo que Kai frunció un poco el ceño

-.-Si

¡Aja! ya lo tenia n----n, estoy conciente que cuando Hiwatari da su palabra, se ve obligado a cumplirla, ya saben cuestiones de honor y esas cosas.

-.-Entonces yo guardare el chip- dije al meterlo en el bolsillo, era por si las dudas.

-.-Hn

Sonreí, cuando él me dio la espalda, recogiendo sus cosas para luego marcharse…seguramente se iba a bañar.

….

….

….

No, no soy tan pervertido como para espiarlo u.u

-.-¿Ah?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¿Tyson me estas escucha…

Desde hacia mucho que había dejado de ver, pero eso no era un impedimento ahora, sólo tenia conciencia de una cosa…y eso eran los labios que había sellado con los míos.

Pude sentir como su dueño se estremecía ante el toque, no sabía exactamente hacia cuanto que mis ojos estaban tan pendientes de esos apetecibles labios que se movían cada vez que me hablaba, pero lo que si sabía es que mi cerebro llego a la conclusión que sino los alcanzaba definitivamente enloquecería.

Mis brazos rodearon la cintura de quien estaba cerca, estrechándolo fuertemente, dejando que nuestros labios se unieran en un tímido roce, apenas tocándolos, me veía incapaz de ir mas lejos, pues esa suavidad con la que le tocaba era realmente intoxicante.

Un nuevo temblor acompaño a quien besaba, pues yo había mordido su labio inferior sin causarle daño.

Pero hacer eso consiguió que entreabriera los labios para dejar salir un sensual suspiro, uno que mando de vacaciones a todos mis sentidos. Y no queriendo cometer una estupidez aun mayor que besarle sin su permiso, mi lengua lentamente fue delineando sus labios, pidiendo permiso para poder entrar en su boca.

No supe si el permiso me fue otorgado, o irrumpí en la húmeda y caliente cavidad, adentrándome con lentos movimientos en esta. Y sin saber cuando comencé a perder el control de mis acciones, ya mi lengua acariciaba con insinuantes movimientos la contraria.

Una de mis manos subió por la espalda, cerciorándose de recordar ese camino, hasta que se detuvo en su nuca, jalándolo para poner más presión, queriendo sentir mucho más cerca ese atrayente y delicioso contacto.

-.-Hmmmm

Donde mi recompensa fue ese suspiro que murió en el interior en mi garganta. Ambos temblamos, pero me di cuenta que se debía a la cercanía.

Finalmente pude ponerle algo de orden a mis pensamientos, los cuales me indicaron que mantenía contra una pared a alguien, y que la mano que permanecía en su cintura, desde hacia mucho se había infiltrado bajo su camiseta, palpando una suave piel.

Y a medida que mi mano subía por su espalda, la prenda seguía el mismo destino; tenia a esa persona prácticamente pegada contra la pared y mi cuerpo en una deliciosa y estimulante cercanía.

Lentamente nos separamos, necesitando algo de aire, mis manos aun se encontraban en su cuello y dentro de la camiseta.

Además aun estábamos tan cerca que sus labios y los míos se rozaban por el simple hecho de respirar. Donde no pude sino volverme a acercar, dispuesto a reclamar esos adictivos labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-o.o… u/u…¬/¬

¿Y esto que significa? Yo recordaba cierto beso que le había dado a Kai, que por cierto no se si sea verdad, no después de "has estado alucinando"

Por que lo primero que haría el bicolor seria matarme o.o….seria una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Pero que seguramente vale la pena.

Si, si, ya se que suena patético, pero besarlo, es indescriptible, supongo que es esa emoción que nace dentro de ti, y que quema cada uno de tus sentidos, impidiendo que quieras soltarlo.

Cursi, si ya lo se. En fin, como decía, yo recordaba ESE beso, de este no me había enterado oO.

¿Será una alucinación? ¿O este es el verdadero y el otro lo imagine o.o? aunque puede que ninguno de los dos sean verdaderos TT.TT

….

-.-Que complicado es todo esto- dije al acostarme en la cama boca arriba, mirando fijamente el techo de mi habitación- ¿Y ahora que hago?

Le pregunte a la nada como si en verdad me fuese a contestar.

-.-¡¡TYSON YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO MUCHACHO!

¡Ya se! Besaría a mi abuelo si pudiera porque me ha dado una grandiosa idea ñ.ñ

De golpe me senté sonriendo, que mejor manera de despejar las dudas….que averiguar como besa Kai

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡¡WWWWWIIIIIIIIII n0n! ¡¡¡I FINISH n0n! Y como ya es costumbre en todos los capítulos u.u: ¡Gomen Nasai por la demora TT0TT! en verdad que no es mi intención u.u, permanecí durante casi durante una semana sin dormir TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) y ya los ojos se me cerraban TT-TT

Un verdadero suplicio TT.TT, además perdí una materia TT----TT (Ann en un rincón mucho, mucho, mas oscuro) cruel realidad TT.TT

Pero wueno n.nUU ya me desvié de lo importante n-nUU, lamento si el capitulo salio un poco raro o.o, ciertamente no sabia muy bien como actualizar o.oUU

Al menos espero les guste, y que la demora valga la pena u.u. Tenia algo que avisarles o.o, y es que este Fic ya se va a acabar n-n, en dos capítulos se desharán de mi n.nUU

Y les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**_DAKARA TAISETSU-NA YUME WO_**, **_KESHITE AKIRAMENAIDE,_** **_OOZORA NI HABATAKU CHIKARA,_** **_TO YUUKI MOCHI-TSUZUKETE" _**

(Así que nunca te rindas, con tus sueños, mantén la habilidad, y el coraje para volar por los cielos)


	5. DEJATE LLEVAR SIN PENSAR

¡Konichiwa n0n! Ne ¿a que no me demore tanto n----n? Ahora que tengo vacaciones puedo dormir todo lo que yo quiera °-° ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA n0n!

Dormir es uno de los placeres mas simples de la vida °----° además de ser necesario u.u

Advertencia, Homo fóbicos fuera ¬¬, no me hago responsable Ne o.o, así que si no les gusta el genero pues retrocedan u.u, porque esto es un TysonxKai, lo que quiere decir que esto es muy diferente a un KaixTyson oO, porque en esta historia Kai hace de Uke Ne u.u

Fic desde el punto de vista de Tyson.

CAPITULO QUINTO: DEJATE LLEVAR SIN PENSAR

Estaba tosiendo en un intento por sacar el agua de mis pulmones.

La fría brisa consiguió hacerme temblar, después de todo mi ropa se había empapado cuando saltamos al rió.

-.-Hmmm

Me sujete el brazo derecho, me dolía bastante.

Este no fue el mejor escape, pero funciono, pues luego de haber escuchado un "Creo que vi algo moverse por ahí" dicho por un guardia de seguridad, no quedo mas remedio que sumergirnos en las frías aguas.

Y era eso, o ser descubiertos…

-.-No teníamos muchas salidas- musite despacio al mirar el cielo.

…el estrecho callejón no ofrecía alternativas, tampoco tenía alguna puerta trasera de los edificios que nos rodeaban.

-.-¡Kai!

Demonios, yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo, y ni siquiera se donde esta el bicolor.

Me moví rápido, buscándolo con mi mirada, hasta que pude divisarlo un poco lejos. Me acerque hasta sentarme a su lado.

Tome su pulso y me asegure de que aun estuviese respirando, para así poder suspirar con alivio. Si bueno, los primeros auxilios se deben aprender cuando constantemente me quieren secuestras y en su defecto eliminar.

Volví la mirada al cielo, apenas estaba anocheciendo…hemos estado mucho tiempo por fuera.

-.-Y tan tranquila que había empezado la mañana-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día agradable, el sol acariciaba con esos calidos rayos dorados todo lo que tocaba, además la dulce brisa producía una refrescante sensación…

-.-Endemoniado día ¬¬- musite sin ninguna razón en especial, mas bien era porque me sentía frustrado TT.TT

No sabia que hacer, yo no hago planes, no se hacerlos, para eso esta Kenny. Yo soy impulsivo, pienso cuando estoy en la situación…

-.-¿A quien engaño?- me pregunte agachando la mirada derrotado- Si estando frente a él igual me bloqueo…¡diablos que complicado es esto!

Exclame revolviendo mi cabello, como si al hacerlo despejaría mi mente.

-.-Demonios- resople al observar hacia la pared que rodeaba la casa, pues ahora estaba sentado en el patio trasero, intentando idear una forma de acercarme a Kai sin que terminara matándome.

Haber, pensemos

…

…

-.-Hmmmmm

De acuerdo no se me ocurre nada TT.TT, bueno en realidad¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? es decir lo único que tengo que hacer es ir y hablar con él.

Estoy seguro que si mis recuerdos son verdaderos realmente necesito hacerle entender al bicolor que lo sucedido no fue un simple accidente.

Además son sólo…Me (1) gus (2) tas (3)… ¡3 Silabas!

…

…

…¡Que difícil TT.TT! Malditas 3 silabas ¬¬

-.-¡Ya basta!- me reclame, como campeón mundial que soy, ya me he enfrentado muchas veces a situaciones de presión, no es posible que esta pueda vencerse- Sólo le tengo que decir: Kai tu me…

-.-¿Qué?

¡WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sin pensarlo, ni decir nada, me aleje cuatro metros con el corazón en la mano, mientras que Kai Hiwatari se cruzaba de brazos al mismo tiempo que me miraba con curiosidad.

Por el momento yo intentaba recordar que era respirar, además de devolver mi corazón a su sito normal, fue por ello pude ver la silenciosa pregunta que Kai seguía haciendo.

-.-Bu…bueno yo…-

El bicolor arqueo una ceja con elegancia ante mi titubeo.

-.-Es que…yo…bueno, tú…

¡Al diablo con todo, es ahora o nunca!

Lo observe fijamente a los ojos a pesar de estar conciente del notable rubor en mi rostro, ya que de repente sentía que hacia mucho calor aunque el sol no alcanzaba a tocarnos.

Lentamente me fui acercando, hasta que estuve a una considerable distancia, esa que seria suficiente para respetar el espacio que Kai había colocado como un muro a su alrededor.

-.-Es que tu me….

-.-¡TYSON!

**PPUUMM**

-.-¡Ay X.X!

Y sin ninguna consideración hacia mi persona, dos cuerpos se me vinieron encima, consiguiendo que cayera de bruces contra el pasto.

-.-¡Estas despierto n0n!- festejo Hilary

-.-Y no tuvimos que tirarte de la cama n-------n- le secundo Max

¿En que concepto me tiene todo el mundo ¬¬UUU?

-.-Muy pronto estaré en un hospital si vuelven ha hacer eso ¬¬- dije-Así que si me hacen el favor de bajarse de mi espalda.

-.-Aguafiestas ¬¬- musito Hilary al hacerse a un lado

-.-n-n

Max tan sólo tuvo la prudencia de sonreír una vez que los tres estuvimos de nuevo de pie, él sabia que ocurría si alguno llegaba a molestarse de verdad.

-.-Hola Kai

Claro que deje de pensar en cuanto escuche el saludo de Ray, donde el bicolor movió la cabeza en respuesta.

-.-Ho…hola Kai o/o

Y al saludo del Neko se le sumo el de una muy apenada Hilary, seguramente por que Hiwatari había sido presente de su actitud tan "descortés"

-.-¿Eso fue por la Blade batalla de ayer?- pregunto Ray señalando el brazo vendado de Kai.

¿Blade batalla o.o¿Cuál Blade batalla oO?

-.-Si-

Mas la respuesta de Kai me dejo sin saber que pensar ¿de que estaban hablando?

-.-Nos hubieran llamado- dijo Kenny apareciendo por una esquina- Hubiera sido bueno registrar los datos.

Ahora las miradas recayeron sobre mi o.o, como pidiendo una silenciosa explicación de algo que yo no entendía, y al mirar a Kai decidí mejor seguirles la corriente.

-.-A bueno…es que fue algo… ¿repentino o.oUU?-

No se si habrán notado la pregunta en mi voz, pero pareció ser suficiente.

-.-Dime Kai¿pueden practicar con nosotros así?- dijo Kenny, ya que con el brazo lastimado no estaba muy seguro que él pudiera utilizar el lanzador.

Kai no dijo nada, sólo se limito a darnos la espalda con toda la intención de marcharse, sin embargo antes hacerlo, una significativa mirada me indico que lo siguiera.

-.-¡Tyson que fue lo que le hiciste!- me reclamo molesta Hilary frustrando mi posible escape.

-.-¿Yo oO?-

-.-¿Quién mas ¬¬? Tú luchaste con él ¿no es así¿no crees que se te fue un poco la mano ò.o?- concluyo la castaña al cruzarse de brazos

-.-No seas tan dura con él Hilary n.nUU- dijo Max- Recuerda que el abuelo nos dijo que Tyson regreso casi inconsciente

¿Casi o.o¿Cómo que casi? Dios, de verdad necesito que alguien me explique que fue lo que paso ayer.

Claro que Hilary miro hacia otro lado molesta, si, ya sabia que a ella le interesa un "poquito" mas la seguridad de Kai que la mía ¬¬

Pero bueno, yo no estaba para eso, lo que necesitaba era la manera de ir con Kai, el problema era como distraerlos u.u

Pensé en todas las formas que podrían ser efectivas para "escaparme" y que creen n.n…

…la encontré n-------n

-.-¡MIREN, SUPERMAN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonreí divertido, nunca nadie dijo que esa fuese una idea verosímil, pero funciono. A decir verdad ¿Quién diría que voltearían a ver? Hasta yo ni me lo creo.

Más al bajar la mirada y ver al inconsciente Hiwatari no pude sino quedarme sin saber que hacer. El maletín que Kai tenía y que estaba a su lado, se había mojado por completo, eso significaba que la computadora también había tenido el mismo destino, eso sin olvidar que la fuerte corriente pudo haberla roto.

Probablemente la información se perdió, y el trabajo que nos costo volver a entrar a ese edificio…bueno en realidad entrar no fue problema, el problema fue permanecer dentro sin ser descubiertos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corríamos….de nuevo. Parece que es lo único que hago últimamente.

-.-Por aquí

Era por eso que no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de Deja Vu, y aun mas cuando el bicolor giro en una esquina, acción que yo imite.

Sin embargo frenamos de golpe, casi me caigo por el inesperado movimiento, adelante se oían varios pasos que se acercaban corriendo…seguramente guardias.

Abrimos la primera puerta que tuvimos al lado, recostándonos contra esta una vez que entramos en la habitación, agachándonos e intentando escuchar a quienes estaban del otro lado.

Pronto todo ruido ceso, pero sabía que sólo seria temporal, esta era un parte del edificio que afortunadamente estaba vacía porque el resto parece una base militar.

Me senté cansado en el suelo una vez que pasaron unos segundos. Volter y sus planes de domino mundial, o lo que sea que este haciendo, se pueden ir al diablo, yo sólo quería una idea para acercarme a Kai TT.TT

Pero claro, si Volter quería apoderarse del mundo entonces Volter se apoderaba del mundo, pero si yo quería saber como besaba Kai ¿lo conseguía? Nooooooo¿y saben por que? Pues por que el destino es un maldito injusto que tiene preferencias.

-.-Hn

Más deje de pensar una vez que escuche ese despectivo sonido.

Kai Hiwatari se había acercado a unos fusibles para conectar su pequeña laptop en cuanto hubo sacado los cables necesarios. Quizás fue por ello que a penas me doy cuenta del lugar donde estamos…

…el cuarto del conserje.

Había escobas, trapeadores, cubetas y todo tipo de utensilios de limpieza. En verdad era un sitio muy apretado…y estábamos los dos solos o/O

….

….

….

De acuerdo soy muy conciente que no le estoy dando la importancia debida a una situación así u/u.

Y, Oh si Tyson, que romántico de tu parte meterle mano en el cuarto del conserje, si, seguramente ganaras muchos puntos por intentar violarlo.

Suspire profundamente, maldiciendo a mi imaginación por pensar en algo así en una situación tan incomoda.

Preferí distraerme, como ver que hacia Kai, pues ahora él estaba al frente de la pared, así que yo lo veía de perfil.

Con su mano venda sostenía la laptop, mientras que la otra tecleaba presurosa, de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño, quizás porque algo no iba bien.

Habíamos regresado a la boca del lobo…el edificio de Bega, porque…eh o.ô

-.-Kai¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

Reafirmo mi posición de idiota al seguir a este imbécil al lugar del que casi no salimos.

-.-La información esta decodificada, sin los comandos correctos la perdería, así que tengo que acceder al programa primario, y sólo puedo hacerlo desde la computadora principal.

…eso era lo que yo decía.

Bueno, él sabrá lo que hace, así que me levante hasta situarme atrás suyo, mirando por encima de su hombro la pantalla de esa computadora que ahora mostraba muchos números y letras.

-.-¿No pudimos venir otro día?- dije, y es que resultaba inverosímil que volviéramos al otro día.

-.-No-

….

…

…

Parecía estar muy concentrado en ese aparato ¬¬, y era eso o en verdad le gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas ¬¬

-.-¿Por qué no?- insistí

-.-Ayer solté un virus informático- dijo sin dejar de teclear- Borro cualquier evidencia de las computadoras y las cámaras de seguridad que delatara nuestra presencia, les tomara alrededor de 10 horas reiniciar todo el sistema, y ya han pasado 8 horas.

En verdad no sabía que Kai fuese tan bueno en esto de irrumpir y robar información. Pero según lo que dice, sólo nos quedan dos horas antes de ser descubiertos.

¡Perfecto! Sin nada de presión (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬) Y como si no fuera poco, eso de estar corriendo de un lado a otro como si jugáramos a las escondidas comenzaba a hacernos perder valiosos minutos.

-.-Hn, no puedo acceder a la computadora principal desde aquí-

Informo Kai al momento de desconectar la Laptop y girarse para verme, cosa que duro muy poco, pues ahora estaba guardando esa maquina en el maletín que había traído.

Después de eso, sus ojos comenzaron a analizar todo el lugar, como si buscara algo, y por su expresión parecía que lo había encontrado.

No demoro en sacar su Dranzer, colocándolo en el lanzador. Lo siguiente de lo que estuve conciente fue que la rejilla del sistema de ventilación que estaba arriba de nosotros fue retirada con un violento golpe.

Vi como esta caía en cámara lenta, y un pensamiento asalto mi mente…

…cuando esa cosa tocara el suelo armaría tal escándalo que medio batallón estaría aquí en 30 segundos.

-.-Quédate aquí- ordeno Kai antes de saltar a la pared para así poder impulsarse hacia el sistema de ventilación.

-.-¡Espera!

Cuando logre hablar ya me encontraba solo, y con una rejilla metálica en las manos.

-.-Demonios

….maldito imbécil

Murmure algunas incongruencias antes de sentarme de nuevo en el suelo, ya harto de todo, dejando de lado ese estorboso trozo de metal.

Yo no era tan ágil como Kai, no podría estar saltando de esta forma, era demasiado alto para mí.

Suspire, en verdad no había manera de seguirlo.

Pasados unos segundos no pude evitar sonreír con algo de tristeza por lo patético que puede resultar todo, es decir, yo estoy aquí preocupado, y se que mi lema es siempre ser positivo, pero seamos un poco realistas esta vez…

…estamos en un edificio que tiene más armamento que el ejército, sin mencionar que los guardias están como locos rondado de un lado a otro, porque el sistema se callo, y las cámaras de seguridad no funcionan, eso es un indicio de que están escondiendo algo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que no hallan cámaras debería de ser una ventaja para nosotros, pero lo único que hizo fue doblar la vigilancia.

Y no me malinterpreten confió en Kai, pero no confió en una 9 Mm. Volví a suspirar, se que es muy difícil que den con el bicolor, él es muy bueno cuando no quiere que nadie lo encuentre.

…pero lo patético del asunto, es que puedo enfrentarme a esto y muchas otras cosas si Kai me lo pide, después de todo él sólo habla cuando tiene algo importante que decir (o cuando quiere información) y que pida ayuda para cumplir su cometido es algo completamente nuevo para mi.

Lo único que no puedo hacer es decir un simple "me gustas"

-.-Malditas 3 silabas

Se que hay formas de comunicarse sin la necesidad de hablar. Dicen que las acciones valen más…o algo por el estilo.

Pero no se me ocurre nada útil, o al menos nada verosímil, culpo de ello a mi exceso de imaginación ¬/¬

Pongamos un ejemplo, "robarle un beso" eso es mucho más complicado de lo que se piensa, él tendría que estar drogado, herido, y en su defecto, inconsciente, porque ni dormido se podría, y es que Kai Hiwatari tiene una extraña y paranoica actitud hacia quien se le acerca demasiado.

Si se esta a menos de un metro de distancia (sin importar que estés detrás suyo) te observa con esos analíticos y mordaces ojos que te preguntan sin hablar "que quieres"

Seamos optimitas y digamos que un día lo consigo y ¡Zaz! le doy un beso¿acaso no terminaría 3 metros bajo tierra por mi osada maniobra?

-.-Que complicado

**CRAK**

¿Y ese sonido oÔ?

**PPPUUUMM**

Me coloque en cuclillas una vez que ese ruido surgió, por lo que mi alma se fue corriendo del lugar.

-.-¡Kai!

Aunque reaccione al ver al bicolor en el suelo. Sin dudarlo me acerque, él no se movía, y por un momento no supe como ayudarlo.

-.-¿Que fue eso?

…Kuso

Fruncí el ceño al ver la sombra de dos personas por debajo de la puerta, y ya sin pensarlo sujete a Kai por la cintura para levantarlo del suelo.

-.-¿Ves algo?

La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que la luz de una linterna se hizo presente.

-.-No

Justo en ese momento un par de escobas se cayeron, mi corazón pareció detenerse en ese instante.

-.-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto una voz que reconocí como femenina, y que se había mantenido al margen para ahora acercarse a quien alumbraba la habitación con la linterna.

-.-No es nada, todo es un chiquero, no le cabe ni una escoba mas.

La luz se fue, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-.-Vamos, después de todos nosotros no somos guardias sino ingenieros y tenemos mucho que hacer.

Mientras la voz femenina se iba reclamando, yo tome aire profundamente, agradeciendo que todo estuviera tan desorganizado que ni siquiera nos notaron.

Pero al sentir movimiento por parte de quien estaba entre mis brazos baje la mirada.

-.-Kai- llame suavemente, pues ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo.

El hecho de que no pudiera mantenerlo de pie se debía a un extraño cansancio que he sentido desde que me levante.

-.-O/O

Sin embargo pronto me di cuenta que la posición no era la mejor, ya que Kai Hiwatari estaba sentado en mis piernas.

-.-Kai o/o- volví a llamar, sintiendo mis mejillas teñirse de un seguro tono carmín.

Los ojos del bicolor estaban cerrados, su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en mi hombro, y ese par de finos labios permanecían entreabiertos.

-.-Ka…Kai-

Mi mente estaba a la expectativa, él parecía tan vulnerable ahora, tal vez fue por ello que no pude evitar que mis labios se secaran, mientras mi boca esperaba ansiosa.

En ese momento mi instinto me indicaba que ese erótico contacto SI había ocurrido, y ahora estaba impaciente por volver a acariciar su lengua con la mía.

**PUM**

-.-O/O

Fue espontáneo, mi espalda se pego tan repentinamente contra la pared que me golpee la cabeza, nada serio, pero mi cerebro se había ido de vacaciones junto con el sentido común, pues Kai se había acercado de tal forma que ya no había espacio entre nosotros.

Esta inconsciente¡Inconsciente!

Maldita moral¿Por qué no se fue junto con los otros?

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, intentando calmarme, pensar en cualquier cosa que no involucrara el hecho de estar encerrados, y con el bicolor sobre mis piernas.

¡Hombre ¿Por qué me la pones tan difícil!

-.-Ka…ii- mi voz comenzó a quebrarse, así que lo moví un paco para intentar despertarlo- O/O

Pero mis manos le soltaron cuando se fueron contra la pared como si hubiesen sido encadenadas por esposas invisibles.

Estaba avergonzado por haberle siquiera tocado, porque al moverlo…ejem, pues consiguió presionarlo de una forma un poco sugestiva.

Claro que tuve que volver a sujetarlo en cuando se fue hacia un lado.

-.-Kai- insiste una ultima vez con mas fuerza.

Ahora pareció surgir efecto, pues los parpados se fueron abriendo para liberar los intensos ojos de fuego que pronto comenzaron a observar la habitación.

Una mano en mi pecho hizo que Kai se alejara un poco, bajando la mirada y murmurando palabras inhintendibles para mí.

-.-Estoy cansando

…donde esa fue la única cosa que puede entender.

-.-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Kai con voz cansina sin haberse bajado de mis piernas, observándome como si nada pasara, teniendo un deje de curiosidad seguramente por lo tenso que me encontraba.

Ocurrían muchas cosas, una en particular me ponía algo nervioso, ya que tenía la urgente sensación de arrinconarlo contra una pared para descubrir de una vez por todas como besaba…

….y si tenía suerte ese par de perfectas piernas se enredarían en mi cadera.

-.-¿En que diablos estas pensando?

Mas esa indiferente voz me llego a los oídos, donde su dueño me observaba interrogantemente.

-.-o/o

Realmente no pude pensar en nada, así que Kai pareció aburrirse de mi silencio.

-.-Vamos- indico al ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo de nuevo se fue yendo hacia un lado.

-.-¿Estas bien?- pregunte una vez que me puse de pie para atraparlo, por lo que mis brazos lo rodearon por la cintura.

El bicolor ya no me miraba, pero sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mi camiseta, y respira parecía serle muy difícil.

-.-Kai…-llame intentando que me viera a los ojos.

Hiwatari había apretado los labios, quizás se había lastimado…mas descarte la idea al no ver ninguna herida.

Fue entonces que reaccione, si le costaba respirar el problema estaba en otra parte.

-.-¿Eh?

Intente ignorar su pregunta inconclusa, e incluso omití esos interrogantes ojos que se habían abierto un poco mas de lo normal en cuando una de mis manos lo rodearon por completo, mientras la otra se introducía dentro de su camiseta negra.

¡Concentración¡Autocontrol! No te desvíes del propósito original.

Cosa que parecía por de mas difícil, trague saliva en cuando mis dedos tocaron la suave y tersa piel de su abdomen, estaba seguro que me había sonrojado violentamente en cuando mi mano se poso completamente sobre él, dejando así que subiera mas, alzando la prenda y logrando descubrir la parte ya tocada.

Sin embargo deje todo de lado en cuanto me tope con la venda que cubría todo su torso, y una pequeña parte del abdomen.

-.-¿Estas herido?- pregunte sin poder evitar que mi voz sonara un poco lastimera, algo que molesto al bicolor.

-.-No es nada- dijo con ese tono frió e intimidante.

Yo se que no le gusta que demuestre algún tipo de preocupación, pero en realidad lo que sentía era tristeza por que tuviera que lidiar con todo esto en esas condiciones.

-.-¿Cómo que no es nada?- cuestione- Si te cuesta respirar.

-.-Hn- musito sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos…en verdad podría matar a alguien con esa mirada.

-.-¿Qué tan grave es?- insistí renuente a soltarlo hasta que me respondiera, él entrecerró molesto los ojos, hasta que suspiro.

-.-No me dejaras en paz hasta que responda ¿cierto?

Sonreí un poco en respuesta, haciendo que mi mano bajara para no tocar donde le hacia daño, pero eso consiguió hacerme temblar un poco cuando mis dedos volvieron a tener contacto con esa fascinante piel que comenzaba a interesarme mas de lo debido en una situación así.

-.-Son sólo unas cuantas contusiones- dijo Kai, dispersando mis peligrosas divagaciones.

-.-¿Contusiones?- repetí no muy convencido¿y si se había roto algo?

-.-Mira, ahora no tenemos tiempo, sólo quedan 30 minutos para que el sistema reinicie por completo, así que si me haces el favor de sacar las manos

¿Las manos oÔ?

No me había dado cuenta que la otra también estaba dentro de su camiseta, justo en la base de la espalda, donde pareció cobrar vida propia en cuanto comenzó a trazar un camino por su columna, subiendo muy lentamente, palpando con sutileza y precisión aquello que se ponía en su camino.

…demasiado fascinante.

-.-No tengo mas heridas ¿sabes?- dijo Kai interrumpiendo lo que seguro seria la desaparición de la camiseta negra.

-.-Ah…si- dije vacilante, observando como ya la venda en su torso era visible, permanecí unos segundos así, sin moverme.

-.-Hn

Cosa que pareció impacientar al bicolor, resultaba comprensible u/u, que te estén sacando la ropa así no debe ser muy cómodo.

-.-o/o

Y ante esa fija mirada lo solté lo más rápido que pude, alejándome unos cuantos pasos, un poco alterado ¿desde cuando no me doy cuenta de lo que hago?

Realmente, nunca soy muy conciente de mis acciones, pero esto es diferente, estoy seguro que si él tan sólo me lo permitiera, no me importaría quitarle todo lo que tiene puesto.

….

….

Si, si, ya se, no lo estoy dando importancia a la peligrosa circunstancia…otra vez. Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme algo extraño, me siento diferente...algo no esta bien.

Fue cuando Kai se alejo que entrecerró los ojos como si me analizara.

-.-Estas actuando muy extraño- dijo al darme la espalda

Esas palabras me parecían haberlas escuchado en alguna otra parte.

-.-Por aquí-

Pero no pude pensar mucho en ello, ya que la indicación del bicolor al abrir la puerta me hizo seguirle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Analizando los hechos no nos fue tan mal¡a mi no me fue tan mal!

Al menos ya puedo sacarle más de dos palabras a Kai, y eso es un gran avance.

Una nueva brisa me hizo temblar, esta vez concentrándome en un pensamiento en particular, uno muy serio que no se porque no había analizado con mas cuidado.

Kai había dicho que tenia unas contusiones, con la corriente del rió pudo haberse roto algo oO.

Lo observe fijamente…una herida interna no seria visible a simple vista, y podría ocasionar una hemorragia.

-.-Kai….Kai-

Llame moviéndolo un poco por los hombros, para sucesivamente golpearle con suavidad en las mejillas.

-.-Kai.

Vamos, despierta, no me hagas esto.

-.-Kai

-.-¿Hmmm?-

Sonreí ampliamente al ver que los ojos carmín comenzaban a abrirse, tardando unos segundos antes de reaccionar por completo.

Me incline un poco para entrar en su campo de visión, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su rostro.

Aunque me pareció que eso ocasionó un curioso efecto, pues los ojos de fuego volvieron a abrirse un poco más de lo normal, en menos de un segundo juraría que se había tensado, claro que no podría afirmar eso ya que Hiwatari se sentó de golpe, haciéndome a un lado con una de sus manos…

…he inmediatamente comenzó a buscar su maletín. Cuando lo encontró suspiro con alivio.

Claro que luego bajo la mirada, y yo volví a acerarme preocupado.

-.-¿Estas bien?- pregunte intentando mirarlo a los ojos.

-.-Si-

-.-¿Seguro?- insistí, pero él seguía sin alzar la mirada- ¿No te rompiste nada?

Después de suspirar finalmente me miro.

-.-No-

Sus monosilábicas respuestas comenzaban a cansarme ¬¬

-.-No me convences- dije- Nos vamos a un hospital

-.-No digas tonterías Baka, no necesito ningún hospital- debatió decidido.

-.-¿Cómo que no? Estas más pálido de lo normal, y te juro que si me toca llevarte cargado lo hago.

Esa sonrisa me cogió desprevenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TAN GRANDE ES MI AMOR QUE PODRÍA ESTALLAR, Y 1/3 DE ESO TE PUEDO CONTAR

(Kowareru hodo aisitemo, sanbun no ichi mo tutawaranai)

NO ENCUENTRO EL VALOR NO SE COMO SEGUIR, TE INTENTO DECIR QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI

(Junjou na kanjou ha karamawari, I love you sae ienaideiru my heart)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debía de admitir que había un placer erótico en poder tocar ese par de suaves labios que ahora permanecían ligeramente abiertos, permitiéndome tocar el contorno de estos con mi lengua, tentando en poder entrar en su boca.

Fue tan repentino mi acercamiento que Kai coloco sus manos en mis brazos para mantener algo de equilibrio…cosa que no funciono y de nuevo se encontraba acostado en el pasto, conmigo sin apartarme ni un centímetro.

-.-Hmmm

No pudo evitar temblar al escuchar ese sutil quejido una vez que sin intención, mordí su labio inferior, para luego capturarlo con suavidad con los míos.

E impulsado por un repentino deseo tome su mentón con una de mis manos, alzando su rostro para poder besarle con mayor libertad.

Me acerque mas, aun mientras esas manos permanecían en mis brazos, quizás intentando mantener cierta distancia. Yo no estaba sobre él, estaba a su lado.

Y pronto pude probar esa deliciosa escénica cuando ingrese en su boca, todos mis sentidos se perdieron cuando logre acariciar con movimientos suaves la caliente lengua de Kai

¡Momento! Abrí de golpe los ojos.

¿Acaso estaba besando a Kai sin su consentimiento?

Me aleje lentamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él respiraba un poco más rápido de lo normal, y un curioso y llamativo tono carmín cubría sus pálidas mejillas.

¡Dios¿Así se ve cuando se sonroja? Se que Kai no lo intenta, pero es insignificante movimiento era la cosa mas sensual que yo jamás hubiese tenido el gusto de ver.

Esos ojos carmín que me observaban sorprendido, sin comprender que acababa de pasar.

Sinceramente yo tampoco entendía, de un momento a otro me había lanzado sobre Kai o/o, todo por un lapso de efusividad. Y ahora el bicolor esperaba una respuesta.

No pidan demasiado, toda mi atención estaba en los labios semiseparados y ahora ligeramente humedecidos que me pedían a gritos una nueva unión. Me incline de nuevo, sin pensar en nada.

Kai abrió mucho más los ojos en cuanto nuestras bocas estuvieron a escasos centímetros, ya respirando el mismo aire.

-.-Tyson…

…..

…..

Sus palabras rozaron mis labios, fue por ello que mi cerebro finalmente reacciono, para luego entrar en coma.

Donde lo único que se me vino a la mente fue el sonido de una maquina que monitorea el ritmo cardiaco, esa que hace, bip, bip, bip, bip, cuando todo va bien.

Por que en mi caso era bbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

CONTINUARA:

Luego de una-no-tan-larga-espera n----n, finalmente les traigo otro capitulo n0n, que emoción TT.TT¿Quién diría que actualizaría "tan" rápido TT-TT? ni yo me la creo

Ya ustedes me dirán que tal les pareció el capitulo o.o, porque sigo sin saber como actualizar n.nUU. Espero al menos que no les parezca muy aburrido oÔ

Les había dicho que el Fic se acababa en el capitulo que viene o.o, pero ya no estoy tan segura u.u, no se preocupen que no me demorare mucho o.o, es sólo que si no puedo acabar el próximo capitulo entonces habrá otro y ya si se acaba n.nUU.

Les recuerdo como en todos los capítulos n.nUU que no puedo responder sus Reviewers, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**_OTONA NI NARU NI TSURETE, MINNA KAWATTE-YUKU, SHOUNEN NO KOKORO NO, KYANBASU ZUTTO EGAITE-ITE, ANATA GA IMA NO MAMA DE, KIRAMEITE-IRU YOU NI, ITSUMADE MO ITSUMADE MO"_** Niji to taiyou no oka (Una colina con un arcoiris y el sol - Fragmento de la canción de Ranma ½)

"**Todo el mundo cambia, cuando se vuelve adulto, siempre mantén, en tu mente tu corazón joven, para que continúes, brillando como ahora, por siempre y para siempre" **


	6. ANTES QUE VER EL SOL

¡Koni….n0n! oO….¡¡WWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**BBBOOOOMMMMMM**

(Fans muy molestas por la demora ¬¬) Gomen Nasai x.x por la "pequeña" tardanza Ne (Fans dispuestas a lanzar otro ataque contra Ann Saotomo ¬¬) O.O fue…fue culpa de la universidad TT.TT ¡Gomen Nasai TT0TT!

Bueno, sin mas aquí los dejo con el Fic n.nUU les recuerdo BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

Advertencia, Homo fóbicos fuera ¬¬, no me hago responsable Ne o.o, así que si no les gusta el genero pues retrocedan u.u, porque esto es un TysonxKai, lo que quiere decir que esto es muy diferente a un KaixTyson oO, porque en esta historia Kai hace de Uke Ne u.u

Fic desde el punto de vista de Tyson.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido o.o, torpe de mi u.u, bueno en todo caso n.nUU esto va dedicado a **LIOKU** n-n, Ne Lioku-san va por ti n0n

CAPITULO 6: ANTES QUE VER EL SOL

-.-Llueve como si el mundo se fuera a inundar- masculle al caminar

Mis palabras se perdían con el sonido de la lluvia, mis ojos puestos en esas constantes y fieras gotas de agua, y mis pasos me llevaban por el conocido pasillo de mi casa hacia la alacena, lugar del que traería algunos antihistamínicos.

Suspire, dejando de ver hacia el patio, centrándome por donde caminaba. Afortunadamente mi abuelo no estaba, de haberme visto llegar así, se preocuparía.

Era muy tarde en la noche, el frió intenso parecía calarme los huesos. La ropa mojada tampoco ayudaba.

-.-Al menos ya todo termino- musite al entrar a la cocina

Sonreí algo divertido, ahora sólo falta lo mas importante.

Mordí mi labio inferior, ya tenía un frasco medio lleno de píldoras para el resfriado y el vaso con agua.

Sólo falta una ultima cosa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría, de nuevo, pero esta vez por un motivo totalmente diferente…

-.-¡¡AQUÍ ESTA!!!

…nos habían encontrado.

Avance entre los árboles con una agilidad que sólo es sacada en momento críticos como este.

Los zumbidos de los blades en mis oídos mantenían todos mis sentidos en alerta. Gire un poco, con el lanzador en las manos, apunte hacia esas personas que entre los árboles me seguían el paso un poco más atrás.

-.-¡¡¡DRAGOON!!

**PUUUMMMMMMMM**

-.-Ah, ah, ah…

Me detuve al haber derribado a mis persecutores. Me incline, apoyado las manos contra las rodillas, respirando agitadamente.

Hacia mas de 2 horas que jugábamos al gato y al ratón. Ciertamente comenzaba a cansarme. Me erguí, y con el antebrazo limpie el sudor de mi frente.

-.-Kai…- murmure al comenzar a caminar con algo de torpeza debido al cansancio.

Era una sensación extraña, de pesadez que no había sentido antes. Yo tengo más resistencia que esto, por ello me parecía extraña la situación. Comenzaba a sentirme aturdido, quizás demasiado agotado. El aire parecía faltarme a cada paso que daba.

Tuvimos que separarnos por cuestiones estratégicas, así acabaríamos más rápido. Y al obligar a nuestros oponentes a entrar al parque, la ventaja la tendríamos nosotros considerando lo densa de la noche. Ese manto de oscuridad era perfecto para atacar por sorpresa.

-.-¡¡ATACA DRANZER!!

Permanecí quieto, atento ante la exclamación. Di unos cuantos pasos, y ya Kai Hiwatari entro en mi campo de visión.

-.-Hn

El despectivo sonido disperso mis pensamientos, Kai me daba la espalda. El bicolor lucia tenso, parpadee un par de veces, algo llamo mi atención, mis ojos estaban puestos en esa imponente figura de Dranzer sobrevolara en el oscuro cielo estrellado.

-.-¡Ataquen!

Ladee un poco la cabeza en un intento por ver a quien había hablado.

No muy lejos pero a una considerable distancia habían varios hombres vestidos con ropas informales de color negro. Quise ayudarle, pero me sentía incapaz de moverme, necesitaba descansar un poco más.

-.-¡Vamos Dranzer!

Mi atención de nuevo se centro en Kai, él parecía mantenerse difícilmente de pie, vi que se apoyaba mas en una pierna que en la otra.

Fue entonces que observe los alrededores. Había muchos hombres inconscientes en el pasto, todos con las mismas ropas que los agresores de Hiwatari.

Volví a mirar a Kai, notando los puños fuertemente apretados, y respirar parecía serle difícil.

**BBBUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Cerré los ojos cuando la repentina cortina de tierra se levando una vez que Dranzer arremetió contra sus enemigos en una mortal caída.

Rápido y sencillo, los hombres yacían inconscientes en el suelo, y sus blades semidestrozados se confundían entre si.

Olvide todo al dar un paso hacia el frente en cuando Kai se fue hacia delante, en un movimiento que me pareció efectuarse en cámara lenta.

-.-Ah, ah, ah

Afortunadamente antes de tocar el pasto Kai apoyo las manos contra este, jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado.

-.-¡Te tenemos!- fue la exclamación pronunciada por un nuevo grupo de hombres que atacaban a traición al cansado bicolor.

-.-¡DRAGOON!

…ese fue el incentivo que necesitaba para moverme.

**BUUUMMMM**

Sin saber de donde saque las fuerzas necesarias, había atacado y derribado a los intrusos. Yo estaba parado frente a los pobres infelices que recibieron el ataque directo de mi Blade viendo como ellos ahora les hacían compañía en el suelo a sus inconscientes camaradas. Los observe un momento mientras atrapaba con una mano mi Blade.

Gire para ver a Kai, y me quede completamente quieto. Mentiría si digiera que estaba preparado para verlo así, con la respiración descontrolada, los labios entreabiertos en un intento por dejar entrar el apreciado oxigeno a sus pulmones, sin olvidar los nuevos hilos de sangre recorriendo su piel.

Di un paso hacia delante por inercia. Kai estaba sentado mirándome sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. La diferencia eran esas mejillas teñidas de un leve tono carmín, las cuales delatan su esfuerzo.

-.-Kai…

-.-Tenemos que…irnos- interrumpió, y esta vez si camine torpemente hasta arrodillarme a su lado.

Estoy demasiado cansado. Cerré los ojos un momento intentando que ese molesto mareo desapareciera junto con el dolor de cabeza.

-.-Cada vez vienen en grupos mas grandes- dije al observar descuidadamente a quienes yacían en el suelo.

-.-Con mayor razón para irnos- dijo Kai con la respiración mas compuesta.

Centre toda mi atención en el bicolor al oírlo hablar. Lo mire durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, hasta que mis mejillas ganaron color.

Esos hombres habían aparecido en el momento mas inoportuno TT.TT, y ahora….ahora necesitaba justificarme TT///TT necesitaba… ¿hablar?

-.-Yo….-

No sabia que decir, él ni siquiera me había reclamado o.o, ni un regaño, ni siquiera un golpe oO ¡No había dicho NADA! ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada TT.TT?

-.-Andando- exigió Kai. Suspire resignado.

-.-De acuerdo, pero te llevo

Estoy conciente de lo impulsivo que puedo ser. Me recrimine mentalmente por ello, y tome nota sobre pensar antes de hablar ¬//¬

Kai me observo con cierta duda, cosa que no duro mucho porque centro su atención en el maletín. Ese que siempre estuvo en el pasto y a su lado durante toda la batalla.

-.-No necesito tu ayuda- determino con decisión al colgarse el maletín al hombro.

-.-No te la estoy ofreciendo, ni tampoco te pido que me dejes llevarte, te estoy diciendo que voy ha hacerlo.

A veces hasta yo me sorprendo de mi mismo n--------n

-.-Hn

Por ello Kai frunció ligeramente el ceño, y estoy seguro que de haber tenido las fuerzas suficientes…

-.-Has lo que quieras

…habría refutado mi argumento n---n

-.-Bien- dije con una leve sonrisa difícil de borrar ante mi triunfo- Sube a mi espalda

Indique al girarme.

-.-Puedo caminar ¿sabes?- refuto

A pesar que el momento fuese tan peligroso, me divertía mucho la terquedad de Kai n-n.

-.-Pensé que tenias prisa- dije al mirarlo de reojo- Y, o te subes, o te cargo como a una de esas damiselas en peligro.

-.-Hn- gruño el bicolor al fulminarme con la mirada- Baka

Mi sonrisa se expandió al sentir como un par de brazos rodeaban mi cuello sutilmente. Y solamente cuando me hube asegurado de tenerlo bien sujeto me puse de pie.

De inmediato sus brazos me rodearon con mayor fuerza, quizás algo sobresaltado.

-.-No te preocupes, no pienso soltarte- le dije al observarlo con una leve sonrisa.

-.-Hn

Volví a mirar al frente para comenzar a caminar. Sabía que Kai estaba más lastimado de lo que quería aparentar, la lucha de ahora, la del edificio, y tener que estar cuidado de mí cada vez que me desmayo debía de terminar por agotarlo, por eso estaba seguro que no podía caminar, pero Kai Hiwatari primero se moría antes de aseverar tal cosa.

-.-¿Crees que vengan mas guardias?- pregunte casualmente

-.-Hn

Ignore su respuesta al tensarme un poco cuando esos brazos se enroscaron con insistencia en mi cuello, no como para ahogarme ni incomodarme, pero si para recordarme la posición en que estábamos.

-.-Kai…- llame, sintiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarme.

-.-¿Hmmmm?

Necesitaba explicarme, decirle de una vez, especialmente porque necesitaba comprender el porque de su extraña calma. Kai Hiwatari no deja que lo besen o.oUU, en realidad nunca nadie (que yo sepa) le había robado un beso o.o, que lo habían intentado, SI, pero nunca nadie lo ha conseguido.

¡Me estoy enloqueciendo TT0TT! Necesito un poco de ayuda aquí TT-TT

-.-¿Estas bien?-

Y lo único que pude hacer fue preguntar eso ¬¬, suspire u.u, no me lo tomen a mal, él en verdad me preocupa, pero eso no era lo yo quería decir.

-.-No- me respondió.

Aun no me acostumbro a esa arrolladora honestidad. Pero lo único que pude pensar fue: Imbécil

Si el muy idiota no hiciera las cosas solo no estaría así. Volví a suspirar, yo tampoco era de mucha ayuda, no cuando me desmayo cada dos por tres.

-.-Kai…- volví a llamar esta vez mirándolo de reojo- ¿A dónde vamos?

Vi como él alzaba la cabeza cansinamente de mi hombro para ver los alrededores antes de decidirse.

-.-A la izquierda

-.-¿Eso a donde nos lleva?- pregunte, y es que a pesar de estar en el parque, ahora era de noche y por alguna razón que desconozco, me sentía aturdido.

-.-A tú casa

No dije nada mas, sólo seguí caminando, Kai volvió a recostarse contra mi hombro. El calor de su cuerpo me reconfortaba, hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido

Mordí mi labio inferior, había tantas cosas que quería decir, todas tan difíciles de pronunciar.

Sin embargo fue un relámpago surcando el cielo el que llamo mi atención, el oscuro firmamento se había nublado, las estrellas habían desaparecido, y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza.

-.-Tyson…

-.-O////O

Temblé ligeramente al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios cuando estos rozaron ligeramente mi oído. Erizarme fue inevitable.

-.-¿S…si?

-.-¿Qué balbuceas?

¿Estaba hablando oÔ?

-.-Tyson…

¡No me sigas llamando así! No si no quieres que te deje en el suelo para meter mis manos bajo tu ropa.

Por que ahí estaba yo, cargando a Kai Hiwatari, su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello, y el armónico vaivén de su pecho al respirar hacer contacto contra mi espalda.

-.-No…es nada-

Nunca nadie vera muestras mas grande de autocontrol que las mías mientras estoy con Kai.

-.-Hn

No malinterpreten, mi interés por el obstinado bicolor no reside en algo tan burdo como un deseo meramente físico.

Pero, si yo lo deseara tenerlo cerca en todas las formas posibles (¡dejen de sonreír ¬//¬!) entonces no lo quería de verdad, o no como lo quiero ahora.

-.-¿Eh?

Deje de caminar a alzar la mirada cuando una gota de agua golpeo con suavidad mi rostro, pronto mas gotas le siguieron.

-.-Esta lloviendo…- dije para mi mismo- Kai…

Guarde silencio al ver de reojo que el bicolor estaba dormido, o inconsciente, que para el caso era lo mismo. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era sentir su respiración, porque de no ser así abría entrado en un colapso nervioso.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente, y cuando me disponía a seguir con mi camino, una sombra a mis espaldas me sobresalto.

Estudie los alrededores con recelo, entrecerrando los ojos en busca de algo, cuando por segunda vez esa sombra paso corriendo supuse que nos estaban siguiendo.

Fruncí el ceño para seguir caminando, mirando por encima de mi hombro. Deje el asfaltado terreno para internarme entre los árboles, por todo ese apretado territorio que bien podría ser un laberinto en las noches oscuras como esta.

Cuando me hube alejado lo suficiente del camino publico, deje al inconsciente bicolor contra un árbol.

Lo observe un momento, sonreí al verlo tan tranquilo. Removí algunos mechones rebeldes de su frente. Él estaba empapado, yo no tanto debido a que era a él a quien llevaba en mi espalda.

Me quite mi chaqueta y la coloque sobre sus hombros.

-.-Quédate aquí- murmure despacio a pesar de saber que el bicolor no me escuchaba, y sin querer evitarlo me incline para depositar un sutil beso en sus labios.

Me aleje despacio con los ojos cerrados, sus labios húmedos a causa de la lluvia rozaban los míos. Baje la cabeza ante tan delicioso contacto. Al alzar la mirada sonreí.

El pensamiento no seria el mas oportuno pero ¡Dios como me gusta sentir sus labios contra los míos!

-.-¡Se que están ahí!

Una voz grave me hizo incorporarme, mi sonrisa no se borraba, era una expresión desafiante, arrogante, la misma que aparecía siempre que alguien intentaba derrotarme en una Blade batalla.

Camine hacia un lado, dejando a Kai oculto tras el tronco del árbol. Finalmente pude ver a quien nos había estado siguiendo; era un hombre grande, corpulento, aunque a causa de la oscuridad de la noche y la incesante lluvia no podía ver su rostro.

-.-¿Dónde esta el otro?

Esa voz grave lleno el desolado lugar. Me limite a hacer un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia a la situación.

-.-¿No crees poder conmigo?- pregunte irónicamente.

-.-Oh ya veo- divago con un cierto aire de burla- El otro huyo ¿no es así? Bueno, quizás tú eres más sensato que tu amigo. Iré al grano, si me das la información que sacaron dejaremos el asunto en el olvido ¿Qué dices niño?

Mi respuesta fue cruzarme de brazos.

-.-Comprendo- dijo el macizo hombre- Que así sea

Y como si se tratase de una sentencia varios hombres salieron de entre la oscuridad, supongo que también podría haber mujeres, sin embargo la penumbra era demasiado densa para determinar géneros.

-.-Bien-

Murmuré con una sonrisa. Pronto el sonido de los Blades siendo colocados en los lanzadores me llegó a los oídos casi al mismo tiempo en que yo hacia lo mismo.

Nada se movió, y por unos segundos lo único audible fue la lluvia golpeando nuestros cuerpos, misma que iba empapando cada vez más mi ropa.

Me tomo unos segundos analizar el enlodado e irregular suelo. Seria difícil moverse.

-.-¡¡ATAQUEN!!

-.-¡¡DRAGOON!!

No me sorprendí cuando vi varias bestias bit salir para atacarme. Lo único que pude hacer fue arrugar la nariz con disgusto. Eso dificultaría un poco las cosas.

-.-¡¡VAMOS!!

Exclame al eludir unos cuantos ataques…pero no tuve tanta suerte con otros. Entre ataques, defensas y difíciles maniobras me vi agitado, fruncí el ceño esta vez. Parecía que entre más oponentes caían cinco mas aparecían.

Ladeé la cabeza cuando un blade consiguió alcanzarme, baje la mirada al sentir la cortada en mi mejilla derecha, un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por mi piel.

-.-No pienso rendirme ahora- masculle al alzar mi mirada, observando con fiereza a mis oponentes

No iba a permitirme una derrota, yo he vencido a oponentes mas fuertes, incluso a aquellos que utilizaban bestias bit fabricadas como estas.

-.-¡¡¡DRAGOON!!

**CCCCRRRRAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH**

-.-Ah, ah, ah

Comencé a respirar de manera entrecortada, cuando me tambaleé por el esfuerzo realizado, tuve que apoyar las manos en las rodillas, intentado normalizar la respiración. Mis ojos se mantenían cerrados, aunque ya sabia que quienes me habían retado yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

El sonido de la lluvia volvió a mis oídos, me incorpore para ver lo callado y oscuro del paisaje.

-.-¡Te tenemos!

-.-¡¡DRANZER!!

No me había dado el tiempo de girarme al escuchar esas voces intrusas, aunque cuando lo hice varios cuerpos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Observe sorprendido como apoyando contra un árbol estaba cierto bicolor que se mantenía de pie con dificultad.

Por un momento no supe como reaccionar, es decir, ahí parado se encontraba Kai Hiwatari con el lanzador en una mano, respirando agitadamente, dejando que las gotas de agua se deslizaran por su cabello mientras mantenía el brazo apoyado contra el grueso tronco del árbol.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- exclame al caminar hacia él, donde Kai rodó los ojos con fastidio- ¿Qué esta mal contigo? Esa era MI batalla ¿sabes?

-.-Hn

Mascullo al frunció un poco el ceño una vez que estuve a dos pasos de distancia. Si bueno, esa es mi forma de demostrarle mi preocupación por él n.nUU

-.-Dado que también interferiste en mi batalla, entonces estamos…a mano-

Lo atrape justo cuando se fue yendo hacia un lado, mis brazos lo rodearon por la cintura mientras él colocaba las manos contra esto, intentando mantener algo de equilibrio.

Cuando una fría ráfaga de viento nos golpeo con fuerza pude sentirlo estremecerse. Kai en verdad no estaba bien, así que por un momento intente que sus ojos encontraran los míos.

-.-No es igual, tú estas herido, yo podía con ellos- debatí preocupado al dejarlo de nuevo sentando en el suelo, sin conseguir mirarlo directamente, él no me dejaba.

-.-Es igual- corrigió cansado al guardar su blade y el lanzador, para luego cerrar los ojos y suspirar- Además no necesito que me cuiden, yo solo puedo hacerlo.

-.-No pareciera- susurre- Haber, déjame ver.

Mis manos tomaron su rostro, girándolo despacio de un lado a otro para ver si se había hecho daño, también alce algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello que me impedían verle por completo.

-.-Pareces estar bien- divague, aunque luego baje la mirada justo en el borde de su camiseta negra, la cual ahora se le adhería un poco a causa de la lluvia.

Que toque tan sugerentemente sensual

-.-No tengo mas heridas ¿sabes?-

Alce la mirada al oírlo hablar. Y no pude sino sonrojarme un poco ante sus palabras, las cuales seguramente intentaban evitar que le alzara la prenda para investigar por mi cuenta si acaso mentía.

-.-Hujm- tosí intentando concentrarme- Yo…quería saber que esta pasando.

-.-Nada- respondió Kai al encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, revisando una vez mas el contenido del maletín- Lo de siempre, robas un poco de información, y luego tienes a un ejercito detrás de ti.

-.-No, no- negué con la cabeza- lo que yo quiero saber es que me esta pasando-

Esa era otra cosa que me enloquecía, no saber el por que de este cansancio, ni de esas ganas de dormir. Finalmente Kai dejo lo que hacia para verme directamente a los ojos. Durante unos segundos no se oía nada mas que la lluvia caer, afortunadamente para nosotros las hojas de los árboles conseguían protegernos un poco.

-.-Te drogaron- informo- No me di cuenta que el aire del edificio estaba contaminado

Bueno, esa no era una posibilidad tan descabellada. Suspire cansado.

-.-¿Por qué tú no…?- pregunte sin saber como hacerlo

-.-Fui entrenado para soportar terrenos hostiles-

-.-¿Terrenos hostiles?- repetí al acércame un poco- ¿Te drogaron? Supongo que eso fue en la abadía.

-.-….

Maldito Volter y sus retorcidos entrenamientos.

-.-Lo siento

-.-¿Eh?

-.-No debí involucrarte en esto-

-.-¿Te esta disculpando conmigo oO?- pregunte ante el asombroso y único acontecimiento- Debo estar soñando

-.-Hn

Aunque claro, a Kai no pareció gustarle mucho el comentario, resultaba comprensible, el frió e insensible Hiwatari nunca se disculpaba.

-.-Lo siento- dije al sonreír ante su rostro ligeramente incomodo por la situación- No tienes porque disculparte, yo quería ayudarte

-.-Supongo- murmuro al mirar hacia un lado

Me acerque otro poco ante un pensamiento que pareció asaltar mi mente, sonreí por ello.

-.-¿Te das cuenta que estamos teniendo una conversación normal?- pregunte con un aire divertido.

Kai me miro de solayo, quizás considerando mis palabras.

-.-No es normal- concluyo

En cierto punto tenia razón, estar hablando sobre los hurtos de información y sus consecuencias no calificaría como algo usual, sin embargo era una conversación, cosa que no se podría tener con el hosco bicolor.

Algún día conseguiría que era pared que ha colocado se derrumbe.

-.-Hmmmm, eso si me dolió

Eso no lo esperábamos, nos quedamos quietos, mirando hacia la izquierda, justo donde yacían los inconscientes guardias.

Ahí, entre la oscuridad se incorporaba una silueta que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-.-Demonios- rezongó la voz al comenzar a incorporarse.

Nosotros no estábamos tan lejos, seria fácil que esa persona nos viera, quizás por eso durante unos segundos nos quedamos mirando sin saber que hacer.

Intentamos movernos, pero no sabíamos donde escondernos, por ellos nos atropellábamos un poco.

-.-¿Eh?...que raro….creí ver mover algo

Suspire aliviado cuando alcanzamos a ocultarnos detrás de un árbol. Así que el dueño de esa voz (ya reconocida como femenina) sólo vio un desolado paisaje.

Observe como ella comenzaba a buscar algo entre su ropa. Claro que la deje de lado al sentir movimiento por parte del bicolor.

-.-o////o

…..

….

¿Hace calor o soy sólo yo?

-.-O/////O

No, definitivamente hace calor. Es inevitable cuando se tiene a Kai Hiwatari apoyado contra un árbol, y a ti aprisionándolo contra este.

El bicolor no parecía notar la posición en que estábamos, demasiado ocupando viendo lo que hacia esa mujer.

Yo por el contrario vi mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Note como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cabello y caían por su cuello, remarcando un sutil recorrido por su piel.

Al bajar la mirada vi como la ropa se le ajustaba perfectamente.

-.-….quizás así se valla –

-.-¿Eh o.o?- dije, consiguiendo que Kai me mirara fijamente.

Debo admitir que me concentre tanto en esos deliciosos labios sonrosados como en las pálidas mejillas ahora teñidas con un toque carmín.

-.-Dije: que si esperamos quizás se valla- repitió con monotonía

-.-Ah…si, claro- divague un poco aturdido por la visión que representaba Hiwatari en ese momento.

Impulsado por un extraño sentimiento, me acerque. Kai me miraba sin aparente interés, no había nada que me indicara que le molestaba mi proximidad.

Al final termine apoyando mi frente contra la suya, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-.-Tienes fiebre- dije despacio ya perdiéndome en sus ojos carmín,

-.-No es nada- respondió Kai sin inmutarse por la cercanía.

Me acerque otro poco, su cuerpo rozando el mío, mientras le permitía a mis manos encontrar apoyo a cada lado de su cintura.

-.-Aquí unidad 457, fuimos atacados por los intrusos, la unidad fue neutralizada, los intrusos han escapado, su rumbo es desconocido…

La voz de esa mujer resonó entre la lluvia. Ella caminaba hacia nosotros. Todo fue cuestión de moverse un poco para que no nos viera, no hubo necesidad de alejarse del tronco del árbol.

-.-Tyson…

Mi nombre siendo susurrado cerca del oído. Mire a Kai, sus manos estaba colocadas en mis brazos. Cada vez que me llama de esa forma siento que mi resistencia se gasta, y tengo que colocar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no besarle.

-.-Tyson…

Lo que él quería era algo de espacio, mis piernas estaban entre las suyas, y mis manos pasaron de estar apoyadas en su cintura para rodearle por completo. Estábamos tan cerca que casi me olvido como y donde estábamos.

Si, siempre la maldita razón apareciendo donde no le conviene ¬¬

-.-Vamos- declare

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegar a mi casa después de eso no fue ningún problema, convencer a Kai de que se dejara llevar si lo fue.

Y ahora voy hacia mi habitación, donde deje a Kai para que se quitara la ropa mojada y se pusiera una seca.

Si no hablo ahora con él, nunca tendré el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

….

Sólo necesito encontrar algo de valor o.o

-.-Kai, aquí traigo la….medicina

….

….

….

¡Oh Dios!

Lo último fue susurrado, mi mano seguía en la perilla de la puerta abierta, y mis labios se entreabrieron ante una imagen que le quitaría la cordura a cualquiera.

Kai estaba de lado, su rostro giro al oírme entrar, sus ojos puestos en mi, él no se veía alterado, ni siquiera ligeramente molesto. No como yo, mis labios se habían secado al ver que se había dejado su tarea de sacarse la camisa a la mitad.

La prenda había dejado descubierto su abdomen (al que le había quitado las vendas del torso) el cinturón del pantalón estaba desabrochado, los pantalones permanecían desabotonados y el cierre estaba abajo.

Su cintura se remarcaba deliciosamente fuera de la camiseta, y el cabello ligeramente alborotado le daba un aire de intenso erotismo.

-.-Hn

Pardeé un par de veces al ver que Kai me daba la espalda, ya quitándose por completo la prenda.

Mis ojos viajaron por toda la piel expuesta. Hasta que se me sonroje avergonzado. De inmediato gire, dándole la espalda, permitiéndole terminar de cambiarse.

De reojo vi la laptop fuera del maletín, abierta y encendida. Me concentre en ella por qué no quería pensar en el bicolor que estaba a menos de dos metros, quitándose la ropa.

¡Inhala! ¡Exhala! Vamos, piensa en otra cosa TT.TT. Por el bien de ambos, especialmente por el mío o.o

-.-Y…-divague sin saber que decir-¿Ya descifraste la información?

Puede escucharlo ponerse la ropa, me sonroje más, y sólo al oírlo moverse me atreví a verle.

Él se acerco a la maquina para cerrarla. No respondió mi pregunta, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, ni me molesto esto.

Todo estaba en silencio, oscuro, iluminado por el bombillo de la habitación; aunque tenia la impresión que la tormenta de afuera nos dejaría en penumbra.

Mire de nuevo a Kai, la ropa que tenia (la mía) le quedaba bastante bien, hasta me atreví a mirarle de arriba a bajo…

-.-Hn

…pero deje de hacerlo algo sobresaltado al oírlo "hablar"

Kai caminaba hacia mí. Y yo me quede hipnotizado por los profundos ojos de fuego, incapaz de hablar una vez que ya estuvo a pocos pasos.

El cabello aun mojado y las mejillas ya no tan sonrosadas eran opacadas por el simple hecho de pensar en tenerlo mas cerca.

-.-Hn

Cuando ya me di cuenta, Kai había tomado el vaso de agua y la medicina. Me dio la espalda al tormarselo, caminando de nuevo hacia la laptop.

Mire hacia el suelo con una extraña opresión en el pecho. Mi corazón palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal, y un nudo en la garganta parecía querer evitar que hablara.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos hasta que los abrí con determinación. Sentía que mis mejillas se teñían de un tono carmín, pero no me importo cuando mire a Kai. Él estaba guardando la maquina de nuevo en el maletín.

La Laptop no se había dañado gracias a la prevención de Kai al envolverla en unas camisas antes de guardarla entre varias bolsas de plástico.

Deseche el pensamiento, al darme cuenta que inconscientemente buscaba una forma de no afrontar lo que quería hacer

-.-Kai…- dude-Yo…quiero decirte algo…-

-.-…..

-.-……

-.-…..

Prácticamente me obligue a hablar, no esperen mucho de mi TT.TT

Estaba petrificado, ni un músculo se movía, y podría jurar que mi corazón dejo de palpitar en el mismo instante en el que Hiwatari dejo lo que hacia para mirarme fijamente.

Contuve la respiración cuando Kai alzo elegantemente una ceja ante mi silencio, analizándome, estudiando el porque de mi nerviosa actitud.

-.-¿Y bien?- pregunto Kai al verme incapaz de hablar.

-.-¿Y bien que o.o?

Les dije que no esperaran mucho de mi u.u

-.-Hn

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño ante mi despiste.

-.-Me voy- informo

-.-¡¿Qué?! ¡no!... ¿por qué?...además….además esta lloviendo, y….aun te pueden estar buscando.

Kai me miro un momento para después cerrar el maletín con la laptop dentro.

-.-Hn- "dijo" al colgarse la mochila al hombro.

-.-¡Yo aun tengo que hablar contigo!

Estaba decidido de hacerle entender que era lo que sentía. Claro que después me enoje por el hecho de que él no estuviese interesado, ni siquiera molesto por el beso de hace rato.

Fruncí el ceño cuando Kai se detuvo a pocos pasos de mí, ya con la intención de marcharse.

-.-……

-.-……

-.-……

-.-Me voy u.u

-.-¡Espera!- exclame al colocarme delante suyo- ¡¿Acaso crees que es fácil decirte lo que quiero decir?!

-.-Lo sabría si me digieras

-.-No me facilitas las cosas ¬¬

-.-¿Que sugieres que haga ¬¬?- me pregunto ligeramente molesto.

-.-¡Que me escuches!- reclame

-.-¡Te estoy escuchando!- debatió.

-.-¬¬

-.-¬¬

…..

…..

……

-.-Adiós- dijo al hacerme a un lado

-.-Demonios, ¿Por qué no eres mas compresivo? Esto no es fácil ¿sabes?

-.-No, no lo se porque no dices nada ¬¬

-.-¡Eso es porque es difícil!

-.-¡Entonces tomate tú tiempo, pero yo me voy! tengo cosas que hacer- puntualizo y nuevo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-.-¡Ah no!- exclame al tomarlo por el brazo- ¡Maldita sea Kai! ¡estoy intentando de decirte QUE ME GUSTAS!

-.-…….

……

…….

…….

……..

Las pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un muy notorio y bonito tono carmín, los delgados labios se partieron en dos, y esos ojos de fuego se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

¡Se había vuelto a sonrojar! Fue imposible no caer hipnotizado por ello.

Claro que luego recordé lo que acababa de decir. Y un solo pensamiento asalto mi mente…

-.-¿Qué dijiste?

…¡Oh shit!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MY HEART

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Les he comentado que no pidan mucho en mi estado?

Seguramente se sorprenderían de las estupideces que se pueden cometer cuando se bloquea la mente al centrarse en una única cosa.

Ahora no tenia tiempo de recriminarme, me había perdido en el ocasional placer que producirá tener los labios de Kai Hiwatari entre los míos. Acariciándolos, capturándolos entre los míos, su dueño no pudo sino estremecerse.

Tan simple movimiento logro extasiarme, y para mi deleite mis brazos se encontraban cerrados alrededor de su cintura ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? No lo supe, tampoco me importo.

Y careció de total importancia notar que mis piernas estaban entre las suya. Estaba totalmente perdido, besándolo, simplemente sintiéndolo en un fino y suave contacto. Mi corazón palpitaba mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Me moría de ganas de profundizar el contacto, de poder entrar en su boca y conseguir que su lengua siguiera el movimiento de una lenta caricia. Pero no quería hacerlo sin su consentimiento……….

…….

……

¿Sin su consentimiento?... ¿Acaso había vuelto a besarle sin su permiso?

Me aleje despacio, frustrado por tener que hacerlo. Baje la mirada un momento, mis ojos seguían cerrados. Sólo los abrí cuando me obligue a tener algo de valor y afrontar las consecuencias.

Los ojos carmín aun me observaban sorprendidos y las mejillas seguían teñidas de carmín, la diferencia era su respiración ligeramente agitada, y esos labios que entreabiertos permanecían ligeramente humedecidos por el caliente contacto.

-.-Yo….-titubeo Kai dándole un vuelco a mi corazón…

…ahora era él quien parecía nervioso ¿Acaso había una imagen mas apetecible que esa?

CONTINUARA:

Si lo se u.u….demasiado malo TT.TT. Gomen la falta de sueño no es buena consejera u.u. Culpa de los exámenes ¬¬

Bueno, insisto en no saber como actualizar TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) En Verdad Gomen Nasai si el capitulo quedo muy aburrido TT.TT se hizo lo que se pudo considerando las pocas horas de sueño y los enormes vasos de café u.uUU, comienzo a odiar el café ¬¬

Me doy cuenta que estoy divagando sin sentido n.nUU, así que les diré que el próximo capitulo es el final n0n…que tristeza TT.TT, mi fic se acaba TT0TT

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**YO NO SUFRO DE LOCURA... LA DISFRUTO A CADA MINUTO"**_


	7. CUANDO DUERMES

¡El camino que lleva a Belén, baja hasta el valle que la nieve cubrió n0n, los pastorcitos quieren a su rey n0n…!

Konichiwa - Tomodachis ----, Ne Navidad, navidad linda navidad 0….seee la navidad me vuelve un poco idiota u.u, sin embargo esta época me gusta mucho - y si Ann Saotomo esta feliz, pos actualiza mas rápido n----------------n

No se si me abre demorado mucho oÔ, igual aquí los dejo con el Fic Ne n.nUU les recuerdo BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

Advertencia, Homo fóbicos fuera ¬¬, no me hago responsable Ne o.o, así que si no les gusta el genero pues retrocedan u.u, porque esto es un TysonxKai, lo que quiere decir que esto es muy diferente a un KaixTyson oO, porque en esta historia Kai hace de Uke Ne u.u

Fic desde el punto de vista de Tyson.

CAPITULO SIETE: CUANDO DUERMES

¿Han sentido alguna vez esa infinita paz que deseas retener? Esa donde la alegría surge sin ninguna razón aparente, donde hay una tranquilidad que te asegura que todo en la vida es perfecto.

El familiar pensamiento me hizo sonreír, y sin detenerme a pesar mucho en algo me acurruque en la cama.

Me sentía bien, tranquilo, todo en el mundo estaba bien ahora. Suspire con pereza, renuente a querer despertar.

Han sido contadas las veces en que me he sentido así de completo. Esta en especial hacia que sintiera una extraña emoción mezclada con ansiedad que me hacían sonreír.

Fue cuando unos rayos de sol golpearon mi rostro los que me hicieron abrir lentamente los ojos.

….

….

…..

"Kai Hiwatari"

Mordí mi labio inferior ante la alegría contenida de verlo entre mis brazos, acostado a mi lado, dándome la espalda, donde mis brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura, justo como la vez anterior.

Detalle en su espalda recargarse contra mi pecho, en la respiración acompasada, y como siempre mantenía una distancia prudente su cadera de la mía.

Sonreí abiertamente, él aun tenia la ropa del día anterior y yo también (así que dejen de sonreír ¬//¬) Sin embargo eso no impidió que lo jalara mas hacia mi.

Kai se ve diferente cuando duerme…es una lastima que tenga que despertar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Malditos imbéciles- susurre realmente molesto-endemoniado día….infelices guardias…

-.-Cállate Baka- me regaño Kai en el mismo tono de voz, apenas un murmuro arrastrado por el viento.

Voy a morir de un ataque nervioso TT.TT, no, primero enloquecer y luego si moriré TT0TT

-.-¿Están seguros que esta es la casa? Yo no veo nada

-.-Sigue buscando-

Voces intrusas de guardias que en silencio se movía por MÍ casa. Así es, nos había seguido, encontrado, y entrado tan sigilosamente que apenas advertimos su presencia. Bueno, en realidad fue Kai quien los sintió o.o, yo sólo lo seguí u.u

Y ahora estábamos afuera de la casa u.ú, en el patio ù.ú, contra un árbol ¬¬, viendo como esos sujetos revisaban todo en busca de algo ¬¬

¡¿Por qué estas cosas sólo me pasan a mi TT0TT?!...mataría al próximo imbécil que me moleste ¬¬ ¡¿Acaso alguien sabe lo malditamente difícil que es declararse ò.ó?! O mejor aun, ¡¿Alguien sabe lo endemoniadamente complicado que es declarársele a Kai Hiwatari TT.TT?!

Pero como el mundo esta en mí contra ¬¬, no sólo no recibí una respuesta TT-TT ya que nos toco salir corriendo de la casa sino que Kai no había dicho nada (con respecto a la declaración) desde entonces

¡¿POR QUÉ A MIIIIIII?!

Baje la cabeza sintiendo que una parte de mi estaba en algún rincón oscuro. Suspire cansado, ya harto de esos molestos y entrometidos guardias.

Y yo que estaba sentado en el pasto, contra el tronco del árbol, resguardado por los arbustos cercanos y dejando que la lluvia me empapara sentí movimiento por parte del bicolor.

Deje de ver lo que hacían esos hombres en mi casa para centrarme en Kai. Él había colocado una mano contra mi frente… ¿Acaso me estaba tomando la temperatura oÔ?

-.-¿Qué haces?- pregunte al tomar su mano con la mía, alejándola un poco.

No hubo respuesta, Kai entrecerró los ojos desconfiado cuando su otra mano se coloco en mi rostro, cerca de mis ojos para comenzar a revisarlos.

-.-Me siento bien- dije al sujetar también su otra mano- ¿Por qué….

"Has estado alucinando"

…..

…..

…..

…..

-.-¿No me crees?

La respuesta me llego de golpe, Hiwatari no creía que estaba bien, entonces quizás pensaba que lo dicho no contaba.

¡Perfecto, justo lo que me faltaba!

Sin soltar sus manos baje la cabeza de nuevo, de verdad me estaba cansado de esto. Por eso no me había golpeado al besarlo, ni me había reclamado, ni dicho ¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!

-.-No tengo porque hacerlo- puntualizo indiferente- Luego no recordaras nada

-.-¿Acaso ya te había dicho que me gustabas o.o?

-.-Claro que no- dijo al mirar hacia otro lado

Sonreí al ver ese leve rubor en sus mejillas. Olvide toda molestia tan sólo por verlo así, donde tuve que reprimir el deseo de besarlo de nuevo.

Lo jale por las manos, eso hizo que se viniera hacia delante algo sorprendido por el movimiento, pero termino por reaccionar antes de que yo pudiera abrazándolo. Ahora sólo estábamos muy cerca.

Él lucia molesto.

-.-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- pregunte sin soltarlo al mantener las piernas separadas para que Kai permanecía sentando en ese espacio…

….deliciosamente cerca.

Tampoco pensaba rogarle al bicolor para que me aceptara, eso no va conmigo, pero tampoco lo dejaría en paz hasta que me diera una respuesta.

-.-Nada

-.-Oh, vamos viejo no pensaras que estoy drogado toda mi vida- insistí, aunque era su rostro cerca, y ese cuerpo rozando el mío los que amenazaban con desconcentrarme.

Por que esos labios sonrosados me invitaban a un placer prohibido, y me aseguraban que de besarlo lo tiraría contra el pasto sin importar que mas de una docena de guardias estuvieran cerca.

-.-¿Qué estas viendo?

Sus palabras sólo hicieron que siguiera el movimiento de su boca al hablar. Aunque reaccione por el frió tono de voz.

Lo mire. Mordaces ojos carmín me examinaban duramente; definitivamente podría matar a alguien con esa mirada. Por un momento me sentí incapaz de moverme, paralizado por sus ojos.

**CRASHH**

-.-Uy lo siento-

-.-¡Ten mas cuidado idiota!

Finalmente Kai dejo de mirarme al centrarse en el ruido de algo quebrándose….momento, ¿Quebraron algo oÔ?

-.-Vamos- dijo Kai al ponerse de pie, y ya que mis manos aun no lo soltaba le seguí al mismo tiempo.

Ya ambos de pie, Hiwatari con un fino movimiento retiro mis manos y comenzó a caminar ligeramente agachado entre los arbustos.

Sin decir nada le seguí también agachado, mirando a un lado, hacia mi casa, cuidando que nadie nos viera; cosa que resultaría difícil dado que la luz de todo el bario se hacia ido hacia no mas de 15 minutos, sin olvidar que la intensa lluvia y la densa oscuridad hacían prácticamente imposible distinguir algo.

Con esos pensamientos volví mi atención en el silencioso bicolor a pocos pasos míos, mas deje de verle al bajar la mirada al sentir que comenzaba a sonrojarme.

No era una sensación incomoda, por el contrario, sonreí por el recuerdo de haberlo tenido tan cerca antes de la llegada de esos guardias. Cuando me perdí en el mismo instante en que lo vi titubear. Mi sentido común desapareció al acercarme, mis brazos habían rodeado la estrecha cintura, y aunque Hiwatari retrocedía los mismos pasos que yo avanzaba, no podía ir muy lejos.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado al sentir la lluvia mojarme, haciendo eco en mis oídos al ser el único sonido de esa solitaria noche.

El olor a humedad junto con el de los árboles y el pasto lleno mis sentidos. Me centre de nuevo en Kai, aun sentía las mejillas calientes, y es que yo jamás lo había visto así de…de… ¿vulnerable?

Demonios, si hasta lo arrincone contra la pared porque esa mirada suplicante y esos labios que temblaban un poco capturaron toda mi atención.

¡Ahí fue cuando todo se arruino! En ese momento Kai dejo de mirarme, y con un autoritario y sencillo "Nos siguieron" consiguió que lo soltara.

Suspire frustrado. Reafirmo mi maldita suerte en un tema tan complicado como este. Y el próximo infeliz que me diga que no hay mayor dificultad que las barreras auto impuestas lo golpeare.

Deje de caminar de repente al concéntrame en la situación actual, nosotros que pretendíamos salir de la casa, ahora a pocos metros de la puerta se nos fue el alma al ver a dos guardias entrar.

-.-¿Qué pasa?

-.-Me pareció ver algo, pero creo que fue mi imaginación.

Solté todo el aire que estuve conteniendo al ver a esas dos personas dirigirse a la casa.

-.-Hn

…hasta que ese sonido me distrajo. Habíamos encontrado escondite cuando jale a Kai hacia esa pared al lado de la puerta, cuya columna nos mantenía ocultos.

Yo permanecía contra la pared, mis manos en la cintura de Kai al empujarlo conmigo, y su espalda contra mi pecho. Bueno, de hecho la mochila del bicolor impedía tal cosa.

Mire con odio aquello que me impedía tenerlo mas cerca, notando por ello el bolsillo abierto…

-.-¿Crees que hallan mas afuera?- pregunte al cerrarle el bolsillo

No hubo respuesta, aunque me pareció sentirlo tensarse.

-.-Tus manos- recalco fríamente

Baje confundido la mirada…. ¿Mis….?

¡Oh Dios!

-.-¡¡GOMEN NASAI!- exclame al colocar las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y contra la pared completamente sonrojado de haber bajado por su cadera lo suficientemente cerca de su entrepierna.

-.-Guarda silencio- me regaño al darme un codazo. Parece que si se había molestado- Vamos

Aun sumamente avergonzado me moví. ¿Desde cuando no me doy cuenta de lo que hago?...de acuerdo, nunca he sido muy conciente de mis actos, lo admito u.u, pero esto es ridículo ¬¬

Por su parte Kai llego a la puerta. La entreabrió al vigilar que no hubiese nadie del otro lado, mientras yo miraba que nadie viniera.

Finalmente ambos salimos. La calle oscura sin luz tenía un tétrico aspecto con la insistente lluvia. Me estremecí, comenzaba a tener mucho frió, retire algunos mechones que con ayuda del agua insistían en obstruir mi visión.

Bufe molesto al llevar mi cabello hacia atrás. Aunque no me moví cuando Kai retrocedió unos pasos hasta encontrar equilibrio.

-.-¿Estas bien?- pregunte al acercarme. Ojos rojos me detuvieron con su usual frialdad.

-.-Hn

Y sin decir más, Hiwatari comenzó a caminar, no sin antes revisar por enésima vez el contenido de su mochila. Seguí sin moverme, sin embargo recordé que él estaba lastimado, que anteriormente se le dificultaba caminar.

Suspire, quizás Kai me mataría después de esto, pero, ¿Qué mas da?

-.-¡Oye!

A mi favor diré que tuve el gusto de verlo sorprendido, esos ojos carmín mas abiertos de lo normal y la expresión de incertidumbre que sustituyo la mascara de frialdad se debían por haberlo cargado en brazos, uno bajo sus piernas y el otro contra su espalda. Pesaba menos de lo que creía en esta posición o.o

-.-Guarda silencio- dije intentando no sonreír- ¿Acaso quieres que vengan los guardias?

-.-Guardare silencio cuando me bajes- amenazo al utilizar las manos contra mis hombros queriendo que lo dejara- Ahora suéltame

-.-Si te sigues moviendo así te vas a caer- dije esta vez intentando no reír, cuidando de tener el equilibrio adecuado para no soltarlo- Así avanzaremos mas rápido

Intente persuadirlo, porque además de estar preocupado por su bienestar, me fascinaba poder cargarlo. Ese cuerpo tan cerca de verdad desplazaba el frió.

-.-No me importa, suéltame- insistió tercamente Kai sin dejar de moverse.

-.-No- dije al comenzar a caminar no muy rápido por el suelo mojado, pero tampoco muy lento- Estas lastimado y no tengo tiempo para convencerte de que te dejes llevar-

-.-Con un demonio

Le oí decir entre dientes al quedarse quieto, vi su rostro ligeramente incomodo y esa mirada molesta que rehuia la mía. Sonreí triunfante, mi corazón volvía a palpitar tan rápido como acostumbraba cada que Hiwatari se acercaba.

Si me dejara abatir por todo lo que me sucede entonces no seria yo, además no pretendía apaciguar esa emoción naciente en mi pecho ¿Qué importaba si Kai pensaba que mis sentimientos no eran verdaderos?

…yo lo haría pensar lo contrario.

Disimuladamente lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

-.-Kai, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte al bajar la mirada. Me quede mudo al verlo recostado contra mi hombro, los ojos fuego cerrados y las gotas de agua que golpeaban contra su rostro suavemente lo hacia lucir como alguna criatura irreal.

-.-A cualquier lado- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Deje de pensar y de caminar. La oscura y fría noche hacían gala de las solitarias calles, mismas que demostraban lo tarde que era. Note que mi casa ya no estaba cerca, y que había estado caminando sin pensar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero fue la vaga respuesta de Kai la que me había obligado a detenerme bajo la lluvia. A Hiwatari no pareció impórtale, así que despacio lo coloque en el suelo, con mis manos a cada lado de su cintura.

El bicolor me miro sin comprender, yo lo analice intensamente, entrecerré los ojos al colocar una mano en su frente.

-.-Tienes fiebre-

-.-Hn- "dijo" sin interés

Maldición. El frió de la lluvia, los guardias y el mismísimo Volter se pueden ir al diablo, no iba a permitir que Kai pase por esto.

-.-Yo….-

-.-¡Así que aquí estas!

De inmediato giramos ante la voz intrusa que me interrumpió; se trataba de un hombre delgado y muy alto, subido sobre la pared que rodeaba la casa cercana.

-.-Aquí guardia R27K, la casa era un señuelo…

Eventualmente intente callarlo al sacar mi lanzador con mi Blade, pero la mano de Kai al sostener mi brazo me detuvo.

Inconforme baje el lanzador, viendo como ese hombre terminaba de delatar nuestra posición. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño y apreté con fuerza mi Blade.

-.-…Tengo a los intrusos a cinco calles al oeste de su posición actual.

-.-¡Dragoon!

No pude contenerme por mucho tiempo. El destello de mi bestia bit arremetió contra ese hombre al dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe.

Enfadado atrape a Dragón con una mano para girarme hacia el indiferente bicolor.

-.-Pensé que no atacabas a alguien desarmado- noto neutralmente Kai

-.-¿Por qué querías que supieran donde estamos?- reclame ignorando lo dicho. Ese hombre no estaba desarmado, el daño que nos hizo no consistía en un ataque con un Blade.

Desinteresadamente Kai se encogió de hombros al darme la espalda, caminando de nuevo.

-.-Así dejan tu casa en paz y no te vigilaran cuando todo acabe- dijo al caminar, dejándome en un estado de Shock.

-.-Pero…-intente objetar al procesar la nueva información

Lleve una mano atrás de la cabeza algo confundido por que todo este tiempo lo único que hemos hecho ha sido evitar a los guardias, y ahora él prácticamente los invita a atacarnos, acaso…

-.-¿Acaso esa es tú forma de preocuparte por mi?- pregunte al caminar a su lado.

-.-Muévete, no tardaran en llegar.

Sonreí al verlo de lado con los ojos cerrados y la expresión enfadada

**CRAK**

De nuevo el mudo silencio fue roto. Nos detuvimos a pocos pasos, y antes que pudiese girar a ver que había sido eso, el tirón del cuello del mi camisa me llevo contra la pared de un estrecho callejón.

-.-Pero que…

Una mano me tapo la boca. El bicolor me mantenía contra la pared y su cuerpo, atento a la solitaria calle, mientras yo intentaba distraer mi atención por tenerlo tan cerca.

-.-Parece que llegamos tarde

La-ya-no-tan-solitaria-calle fue invadida por leves murmullos apenas audibles entre la lluvia. Esa voz femenina se oía cerca del inconsciente hombre que deje tirado en el suelo.

-.-Dispérsense, no deben andar lejos- ordeno, y en menos de dos segundos todo estaba en silencio.

Deseche cualquier pensamiento al notar ese cuerpo presionarse más contra el mío luego que la mano que me impedía hablar bajara hasta mi brazo.

De repente note que Kai se apoyaba mucho contra mí, que respiraba entrecortadamente. Esos ojos ocultos tras mechones de cabello, y sus manos me sujetaban con fuerza.

-.-Kai…-llame preocupado al tomarlo por los hombros.

-.-Yo sólo…sólo…

Parecía que su voz se iba tras cada palabra. Intente que me mirara, mas no lo conseguí.

Lo siguiente de lo que estuve consiente fue del fuerte empujón que me hizo golpear la cabeza contra la pared. Cerré los ojos, al abrirlos Kai se contra la pared contraria, apoyándose en ella para no caer.

Intente moverme, pero no lo hice debido a los dos Blades que cayeron donde hacia unos segundos estábamos parados.

-.-¡Ya los encontramos!

K'so.

Al llamado accedieron más guardias. Parecía que salían hasta de las alcantarillas ¿de que otra forma abrían llegado tantos y tan rápido?

Pronto nos vimos totalmente rodeados.

-.-¡DRANZER!

Gire sorprendido de ver al imponente fénix iluminar un poco la oscura noche al sobrevolar sobre sus presas. Gotas de agua cayeron en mi rostro al mirar hacia arriba, luego sólo fruncí el ceño al ver a Hiwatari.

El idiota estaba lastimado.

-.-Maldita sea- masculle entre dientes ya dispuesto a ayudarle- ¡¡DRAGOON!!

Un rayo surco el cielo, iluminando parcialmente lo que se había convertido en un campo de batalla; uno donde maniobrar se hacia difícil debido a la estreches del callejón.

No había a donde ir, no había a donde huir.

Me moví con dificultad, eran demasiadas bestias bit para nosotros, aun cuando se traban de simples fabricaciones de laboratorio.

**PPUUMMMMMMM**

Alcance a colocar las manos para suavizar el impacto que me dando de nuevo contra la calle más amplia, lejos del bicolor.

Caí de espalda, y rodé por el suelo mojado justo a tiempo antes que cuatro Blades me cayeran encima. Termine por arrodillarme, respirando agitadamente, viendo a esos intrusos que bajo la lluvia y la ropa negra nunca pude distinguir.

-.-¡¡DRAGÓN!!

Llame rehusándome a perder, intentando llegar a Kai. Entre tantas personas y bestias bit no podía verlo, ni siquiera distinguirlo.

-.-¿Dónde estas?- me pregunte al incorporarme con pesadez. Retire un hilo rojo de sangre que se deslizaba por mi frente.

Ahora podía moverme con libertad, sin embargo me impedían llegar a donde sabia estaba el bicolor.

Ignore los cortes y las heridas que hacían brotar hilos rojos que comenzaban a acumularse. Apreté con fuerza los puños, mas sangre se deslizaba por mi muñeca hasta caer al suelo justo cuando las bestias bit venían en un ataque directo.

Fruncí el ceño, no me iba a mover.

**CCCRRRASSSSSHHHHHHHH**

……

…..

…..

Todo murió en ese momento. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa al ver como en cámara lenta, la mochila con laptop en su interior eran destruidos en el aire.

Los ataques cesaron, nadie ni nada se movió cuando pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue una laptop cayeron en un estruendoso sonido.

-.-Objetivo alcanzado-

Fue lo único que escuche antes que todos desaparecieran como fantasmas tragados por la noche.

La lluvia volvió a ser la única cosa audible. Solitaria, cruel, no parecía tener piedad con nadie.

Busque a Kai, él estaba a penas de pie, y no pude sino asustarme por lo lastimado que se encontraba. Heridas en su abdomen que dañaron la camiseta, en el brazo izquierdo, y las piernas, sin olvidar el pequeño corte en su cuello.

Reaccione cuando el bicolor callo sentado al suelo. Su mirada vacía puesta en la maquina destruida me asusto.

-.-Kai…-llame al acercarme y casi me caigo por la humedad y el rápido movimiento- Kai…

Repetí al arrodillarme al frente suyo. Levante las manos inseguro de tocarlo, no sabia que hacer ni como ayudarlo.

Más fue la respiración agitada y esos labios apretados los que me obligaron a tomar su rostro con las manos.

…..

……

…….

¿Han sentido que el alma se desquebraja?

-.-No te pongas así- suplique a pesar de saber que la petición no resultaba razonable.

Todo el trabajo, el esfuerzo, y sacrificio yacían destruidos en el suelo junto con una parte de Kai.

Esos ojos vacíos antes de color carmín, y la expresión ausente sin reacción alguna me angustiaban. Finalmente hubo un atisbo de emoción…lastimosamente no era lo que yo quería.

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, lo demás parecía igual. Algo en mi se partió por verlo si.

-.-No, no llores- roge ignorando si aquello que caía de su rostro era lluvia o lagrimas- Mira, esto debe servir de algo ¿no?

Despacio su mirada enfoco la bolsita transparente que le mostraba, misma que saque del bolsillo abierto de la ahora destruida mochila. Dentro de ella había un pequeño chip.

-.-Esto es tuyo- informe ante la mirada perdida.

-.-¿De verdad?- me pregunto en un susurro. Ya no había tono frió e indiferente, y yo sólo pude sentir una opresión en el pecho ante el tono vacío y solitario.

-.-De verdad- repetí sonriendo un poco al pasarle la bolsita que lentamente recibió en las manos. Conforme la revisaba, sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo de fuego.

Mi regalo fue su sonrisa agradecida al verme a los ojos. El tiempo dejo de existir mientras tan maravilloso gesto duro unos preciosos segundos.

Seguramente parecía un idiota por verlo así, hasta tuve que cerrar la boca u///u, pero es que él… ¡Él tiene la culpa ¬///¬!

La lluvia resonó en una esplendorosa sinfonía, Hiwatari bajo la mirada unos segundos como si pensara su próximo movimiento.

-.-Vamos- concluyo al ponerse difícilmente de pie.

-.-Ah…déjame ayudarte- pedí al pararme a su lado y sujetarlo por los hombros.

-.-Puedo solo- refuto cansinamente al apartarme de nuevo.

….terco hasta la muerte.

-.-No me importa si puedes solo- dije al cargarlo nuevamente. Un brazo bajo sus piernas y el otro contra su espalda.

-.-Bájame- demando

-.-No

Lo oí suspirar resignado, pero esta vez no se movió para que lo soltara. Sin embargo no me libre de la indiferente mirada que lucia algo agotada.

-.-¿Acaso quieres que nos caigamos los dos?- inquirió con la voz apagada por el cansancio- Con esas heridas no avanzaremos mucho

-.-Yo estoy bien- dije al mirarlo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras caminaba. Realmente me daba mucho gusto que estuviese bien- No sabia que te preocupabas tanto por mí.

-.-Hn, no es preocupación sino precaución- dijo sin interés al mirar hacia otro lado- a pensar que tienes un particular interés en llevarme así.

-.-Así puedo verte….

….me tomo alrededor de 2 segundos reaccionar al ver que Kai me miraba al arquear una ceja.

-.-….bueno, no de esa forma, es decir, así me aseguro que este bien

Mis palabras aun se atropellaban, que patético, cualquiera pensaría que después de declararme todo seria más fácil. Suspire, esto es mucho mas complicado de lo que se podría pensar TT.TT

-.-¿Eh?

Aunque deje mis pensamientos de lado al sentir que de nuevo el bicolor apoyaba su cabeza contra mi hombro. Baje la mirada al ver esos ojos fuego cerrarse.

-.-Estoy cansado- se justifico.

Sonreí al volver mi atención al camino, seguramente me caería de no hacerlo. La lluvia y el viento acariciaron mi rostro. Cerré un momento los ojos. Ya no sentía frió, no con Kai cerca.

-.-¿Sabes? Habría esperado que me golpearas, me rechazaras o una remota posibilidad de tener esas perfectas piernas alrededor de mi cadera….

……

…..

Díganme que eso no lo dije en voz alta. Me sonroje violentamente, rehusándome a verlo.

-.-…pero no que no me creyeras- concluí para omitir lo anterior.

Pero parecía que Kai estaba realmente agotado, pues lo sentí acurrucarse entre mis brazos.

-.-Hagamos algo…-susurro cansado, y yo no supe si estaba despierto o dormido-…Si mañana recuerdas estos te diré lo que pienso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así que heme aquí, despierto a las ocho y media de la mañana (toda una proeza u.u) con el bicolor durmiendo a mi lado.

Me levante un poco al apoyarme sobre el brazo. Lo mire dormir, definitivamente perfecto, esa frialdad desaparece y luce tan…diferente.

Mordí mi labio inferior ante la emoción contenida y alguna especie de ansiedad y alegría mezcladas. Sin embargo no sabia como despertarlo, bueno, se me ocurrieron muchas formas, ninguna útil cabe resaltar ¬///¬

Es que es difícil pensar con él a mi lado….y si yo…no Tyson concéntrate…aunque si pudiera….NO….pero podría…. ¡NO!

Bien, tranquilo, sólo enfócate en despertarlo, NADA MÁS.

Haber, la ultima vez el termino golpeándome…. ¿y si lo hacia otra vez oÔ? Ciertamente no estoy en condiciones de recibir un golpe, el hecho de no ser gravemente herido no significa que no duela ¬¬

Así que queriendo prevenir el seguro golpe me incline un poco sobre él para colocar la mano en el brazo que descansaba sobre la almohada donde apoyaba la cabeza.

Desde esta posición parecía estarlo abrazando.

-.-Kai…-susurré en su oído, rozando su piel, lo mire un minuto, tentando de poder probarlo- Kai…

Lo sentí moverse, así como tuve que frenar el codo que pretendía golpearme.

-.-Hmmmm-se quejo al no poder dormir, acurrucándose mas en la cama.

-.-¿Por qué siempre quieres golpearme cuando despiertas?- pregunte aun susurrándole, conciente que "siempre" era una exageración.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para despertarlo. Él aun no se movía, y mi mano lo soltó del brazo, deslizándose sin tocarlo hacia el costado contrario, jalándolo suavemente por la cintura para hacerlo girar.

No sabia si iba a golpearme o.o, igual necesitaba respuestas y dado que no soy muy paciente no creo que se altere tanto.

-.-Aun es muy temprano para molestarme- repuso neutral Kai, al quedar boca arriba, conmigo a su lado, aun apoyado sobre mi brazo y casi a punto de tirármele encima.

Era demasiada tentación tenerlo ahí acostado, y si solamente… ¡NO! Concéntrate.

-.-Quizás…-divague al acercarme hasta entrar en su campo de visión ya que Hiwatari miraba el techo-…pero dijiste que si recordaba me darías una respuesta.

Estaba demasiado ansioso y tal vez un poco asustado como para avergonzarme o detallar en mi imprudencia. Por otro lado a Kai si pareció incomodarle al tensarse un poco.

-.-Yo…-titubeo

No estaba preparado para eso, quizás debí anticiparlo, mas toda mi razón y ansiedad por una respuesta murió al verlo acotado en mi cama, ligeramente ruborizado y dudando.

-.-Yo…

Le oí repetir, aunque esta vez sentí el roce de sus palabras. Detalle en lo cerca que nos encontrábamos.

-.-Si quieres…-susurre hipnotizado por el roce de sus labios al hablar-…te ayudo a recordar lo que dijiste.

Él pareció querer irse hacia atrás, por el contrario yo estaba demasiado ido, no podía pensar en nada más que en esos sonrojazos labios.

Entreabrí ligeramente los labios, posándolos suavemente contra los suyos por unos deliciosos segundos…

….luego me aleje TT.TT

Bueno, no quería que pensara que lo estoy presionando o.o, aunque no fui demasiado lejos. Lo mire fijamente, él parecía un poco confundido.

-.-Hn, técnicamente hoy no es mañana- dijo, y al hablar sus labios aun rozaban los míos- Por que de hecho, nos acostamos a las cinco de la mañana.

-.-Cierto…-divague sin concéntrame en nada- Entonces….supongo que…tendré que…esperar.

Eran roces, y aunque se trataba de un efímero toque donde mi mente gritaba "¡DETENTE!" no pude contener mi deseo.

Aun dudando alce lentamente la mano, dándole tiempo para alejarse o romperme la muñeca. Afortunadamente eso no ocurrió y pude acariciar su mejilla.

Lo curioso fue que no vi ninguna intención de su parte por escapar. Así pude tener de nuevo sus labios contra los míos, ese dulce toque pedía por más.

Comencé a capturar con sutileza esa dulce piel, enloqueciendo totalmente al sentirlo corresponder.

Mis sentidos parecieron dispararse, y cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba mordiéndolo suavemente, arrancado leves suspiros al delinear sus labios con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar en esa húmeda y caliente cavidad para perder todo rastro de cordura.

Pronto me vi en la necesidad de tocarlo, por ello mi mano bajo por su cuello, apenas trazando un efímero toque por la piel expuesta, yendo mas abajo, tocando su pecho por encima de la camiseta.

-.-Hmmm

Ese suspiro me permitió ingresar en su boca. Lo sentí estremecerse cuando explore parsimoniosamente cada rincón hasta encontrar su lengua. Temblé al sentir ese lento toque que surgió entre los dos, era una caricia sugerente, apenas contenida, que deseaba tomar un rumbo más salvaje, hambriento de ansiedad.

El corazón me palpitaba tan rápido que parecía querer salir de mi pecho. Esa alegría contenida que deseaba ser expresaba invadía todos mis sentidos.

-.-Hmmmmm

Esta vez fue yo quien suspiro al sentir sus manos enredarse en mi cabello, jalándome para profundizar el beso. No me hice de rogar, esas incitantes caricias mandaban deliciosas corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, y la necesidad de tocarlo volvió como una palpitante urgencia.

Sin romper el beso me acomode encima de él, colocando una pierna entre las suyas, y la mano aun en su pecho bajo por su abdomen hasta ingresar sin permiso dentro de la camiseta, mientras mi boca aun pretendía descubrir el adictivo sabor de Kai Hiwatari.

Renuente tuve que alejarme a carencia de aire. Busque refugio en la curvatura que hay entre su cuello y el hombro, queriendo normalizar mi respiración agitada, mientras mis labios palpitaban reclamando tocar los de Kai. Sonreí, mi lengua aun sentía el sensual movimiento de la contraria al jugar ese tentador juego.

Sin embargo desde esa posición podía ver el pecho que subía y bajaba igual de agitado que yo. Mas mi atención estaba puesta en la mano dentro de su ropa que no se había movido.

Mordí mi labio inferior al comenzar a subir por su abdomen. Mi mente se fue a un lugar muy lejano cuando sentí el contacto de esa tersa piel bajo la yema de mis dedos. Concentrado en ello baje por su ombligo, dibujando sensuales caricias alrededor de este.

El delicado vientre llamo mi atención, subí por el, tomándome mi tiempo, deleitándome con la extremada suavidad, y con la porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto conforme mi mano alza su camiseta.

Note que su pecho subía y bajaba un poco mas rápido, y las manos todavía entre mi cabello simplemente me extasiaron.

Sin dejar de tocarlo subí un poco la mirada. La visión de ese delgado y grácil cuello me hizo acercarme. No lo tocaba, sólo se trataba de un sutil roce. Mis labios entreabiertos temblaron, mi lengua esperaba ansiosa, no pude contenerme demasiado.

Despacio, como si se tratase de alguna fina porcelana bese su cuello, al principio con levemente hasta que sentí la necesidad de algo mas osado al sentir su respiración más agitada y ese delicioso suspiro en mi oído.

Así mi lengua dejo un húmedo rastro a su paso, el sabor de su piel era como algún tipo de droga.

-.-Hmmmm

¡Dios! Eso era lo que estuve esperando…un gemido apagado.

Embriagado por ello comencé a morder ligeramente, mientras sentía ese par de manos bajar por mi cuello hacia mi pecho con una lentitud que me impacientaron.

Mordí su cuello….

-.-Ah…

…solamente para oír eso. De inmediato lamí la parte afectada, conciente que le dejaría marca a esa nívea piel.

-.-Lo…siento- musite en su oído azorado por el calor.

Alce la mirada, ojos fuego tenían un brillo especial, pálidas mejillas teñidas de carmín, y esos labios más sonrosados de lo normal y ligeramente humedecidos me invitaban a besarle.

Su boca ayudaba a apaciguar ese calor que me envolvía, pero al mismo tiempo alimentaba mas las ansiad de tenerlo cerca.

Así que mientras me sumergía en las profundidades de tan dulce contacto, me recosté contra su cuerpo, cuidando de no lastimarlo con mi peso. Mi mano se poso en su cintura, mientras cualquier espacio entre ambos desaparecía.

Cuando lo besaba de esta forma, cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaban con urgencia, se producía un erótico placer, y no pude sino jadear en su boca al sentir las frías manos subir por mi espalda bajo la camiseta.

Mordí su labio inferior intentando contener las emociones, el bicolor se quejo, sin embargo eso sólo me alentaba más. Y ante esa necesidad de tocarlo, mi mano en su cintura bajo por su pierna hasta llegar a la rodilla, donde hice que la flexionara.

-.-Hmmmmmm

Fue inútil reprimir el gemido compartido ante el incitante y atrevido contacto directo de su entrepierna con la mía.

Sin dejar de besarlo, esta vez de una forma más hambrienta, mi mano volvió a subir por su pierna, llegando a su cadera. Una vez ahí me centre en el borde del pantalón que le quedaba un poco suelto al ser mío. Tentado, me atreví a bajarlo un poco hasta que una mano me detuvo. Me aleje despacio, rompiendo el beso, mirando esos ojos carmín, y a su dueño tan agitado como yo.

-.-Tú….abuelo- dijo Kai entre alos de respiración y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-.-¿Quién?- pregunte descuidadamente al querer besarlo de nuevo. Es un problema concentrarse con el bicolor en ese estado.

Pero Kai sólo se rió al colocar las manos contra mi pecho, alejándome suavemente por mis intentos de besarlo.

-.-Tú abuelo- repitió con la respiración mas compuesta al sonreír.

-.-¿A quien le importa mi abuelo?- dije completamente hipnotizado al verlo reír, y aun mas por el rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo él no me permitió acercarme al no ceder sus manos en mi pecho. Sonreí resignado antes de robarle un leve beso, acostándome a su lado, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Sus piernas y las mías se encontraron enlazadas a una distancia prudente. Necesitaba calmarme un poco o terminarais lo que empecé con ese pantalón, y por muchas ganas que tuviera por querer oírlo gritar en medio del éxtasis, no resultaba oportuno, ni un buen inicio violarlo a la primera oportunidad.

Deseche cualquier pensamiento al recordar algo. Sin apartarme ni un centímetro coloque una mano en su frente.

-.-Aun tienes algo de temperatura- dije a mirarlo a los ojos- Creo que iré por…

-.-Quédate conmigo

Interrumpió Kai al jalarme por la camiseta, esa mirada carmín tenía un brillo especial, uno nunca visto.

Sonreí al estrecharlo entre mis brazos, acercándolo todo lo posible, cuidando de no lastimarlo; apoyando mi frente con la suya para verle directamente.

-.-Pensé que al no creerme no me querías cerca- hice notar queriendo ver que había mas halla.

-.-Te abría dejado inconsciente de no quererte cerca-

Buen punto o.o

-.-¿Entonces por que no me crees?- insistí oyendo extremadamente calmado. Algo sumamente raro en mi oÔ

-.-Dices muchas cosas que no recuerdas- señalo con su usual neutralidad.

-.-¿Cosas como que?

-.-Hn

De acuerdo, me di cuenta que no diría nada. Pero Kai dejo de verme al esconder su rostro en mi pecho, extrañado por el movimiento lo abrace con fuerza.

Ahora que lo pienso, él me esta permitiendo muchas cosas.

-.-¿Por qué no parece importarte que te haya traicionado tres veces?- pregunto- Podría hacerlo otra vez ¿Sabes?

Yo no suelo ser muy reflexivo así que me tomo mucho tiempo comprender que era egoísta de mi parte evitar que él busque nuevos retos como Blade luchador, además…

-.-…cuando mas te necesito ahí estas- dije al mirar a algún punto de la nada.

-.-Casualidad- dijo Kai al dejar que le acariciara el cabello.

-.-Me gustan las casualidades- reí

-.-Hn, por eso eres tan extraño

Mi mano que le acariciaba el cabello bajo por un costado, remarcando sensualmente esa estrecha cintura, hasta envolverlo en un posesivo abrazo.

-.-No parece molestarse que sea extraño- dije al bajar la mirada.

-.-No me molesta-

-.-Debes estar delirando o algo, nunca hablas tanto.

-.-Hn

Lo sentí alejarse, sin embargo mis brazos no lo permitieron.

-.-A mi me gusta hablar contigo- le dije para que desistiera de moverse.

-.-Baka- musito al encontrar de nuevo abrigo entre mis brazos, esta vez mirándome fijamente- A mi también me gusta hablar contigo.

Insisto, esa arrolladora honestidad a veces me descoloca. Parpadeé algo confundido aunque no pude sino sonreír divertido ante un pensamiento.

-.-¿Esa es tu forma de decir que también te gusto?- pregunte al sonreír algo nervioso.

Pasados unos segundos Kai no dijo nada, esos fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida, él lucia tan indiferente como siempre, y por un momento temí haberlo molestado.

…pero cual fue mi sorpresa al verlo sonreír, una bella sonrisa cabe resaltar.

-.-Si, esa es mi forma de decir que me gustas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MY HEART

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN?

¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT0TT!!! Se acabo mi Fic TT0TT, y aunque eso debe ser motivo para una gran satisfacción o.o, ¡¡Yo no quería que se acabara TT.TT!! Le había cogido cariño u.u

En fin u.u (suspiro) a que no me demore tanto Ne n—n, y bueno no tengo idea si quedo bien o.o, en verdad trate de hacerlo lo mejor que puede TT.TT.

Y he aquí lo que supuestamente es un Lime u///uUUU, sean buenas conmigo en las criticas Ne u///u

Ustedes ya me dirán que les pareció esto que valientemente se llama Fanfic o.o, y es que no se me ocurrió otra forma de acabarlo TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Yo había pensado en un epilogo o.o, pero eso ustedes me dirán, si mucha gente quiere pos entonces si o.oUU.

Wueno, esta fue toda la canción de Rurouni Kenshin n-n, espero les haya gustado Ne n---n

Quería agradecerles a todos los que leyeron y les gusto n------n, incluyendo a los que nunca me dejaron un Reviewer u.u, sip, yo se que me están leyendo no se hagan los desentendidos ¬¬

GOMEN NASAI por el extraño final TT-TT, no soy buena haciendo finales, así que sean amables con esta pobre niña loca TT.TT.

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

¡¡DESEANDOLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO n0n!! ¡¡QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN n-------------n!!

"**ESCRIBO PARA EL NIÑO QUE LLEVAMOS DENTRO. MIS LECTORES SON, SOBRE TODO, MIS CÓMPLICES." Paulo Coelho**


	8. EPILOGO

¡¡¡KONICHIWA n0n!!! ¿Me demore mucho Oo? (¬¬ miradas mortíferas de Fans impacientes) n-nUU, Ne Gomen n---n, rectifico mí ya desgastada excusa u.u: culpa de la universidad ¬¬

Aunque seguramente muchas pensaron que ya no me verían con este Fic oO.

Igual u.u, como pregunte en el primer capitulo o.o y como nadie me respondió u.u si querían un Lime o un Lemmon TT-TT, pues yo misma me respondo n.nUU

BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

Advertencia, Homo fóbicos fuera ¬¬, no me hago responsable Ne o.o, así que si no les gusta el genero pues retrocedan u.u, porque esto es un TysonxKai, lo que quiere decir que es muy diferente a un KaixTyson oO, porque en esta historia** Kai** hace de** Uke** Ne u.u

Fic desde el punto de vista de Tyson.

**ADVERTENCIA: **LEMMON escena explícitamente sexual, si eres muy… ¿santo oÔ? Pos ni modo, adiós. Retrocede.

CAPITULO OCTAVO: EPILOGO

El sol de las tres de la tarde daba paso a una agradable brisa que resultaba tan necesaria como lo era respirar.

Resople cansado, dejando la caja que llevaba de mi casa hasta taxi en el que ahora me recuesto. Limpie con el torso de mi mano el sudor de mi frente.

-.-¡Ten cuidado con eso Tyson!- exclamo mi abuelo desde la casa.

-.-Si u.u- dije sin interés.

Acomode mejor la caja entre las demás que llevaba transportando de un lado a otro durante todo el día. Suspire dando media vuelta…

…ahí toda función mental ceso, mis ojos puestos en la única persona que entre Hilary, Max y Ray también cargaba una pesada caja en las manos.

Mi novio.

Sonreí torpemente. Resultaban curiosas las cosas que tengo que hacer para estar con Kai, aunque ahora no es que estemos precisamente juntos.

No cuando él esta por allá y yo por acá. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las diez de la mañana. El día era perfecto, fresco. Un suave viento removía las ramas de hojas amarillas, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, tapizando el mismo como símbolo del otoño.

-.-Tyson por favor concéntrate u.ú- pidió Kenny por enésima vez.

-.-Lo siento Jefe-

Sonreír en disculpa, intentando concentrarme en la práctica del día. Mire a Ray (él era mi oponente) mis pensamientos no estaban puestos en el Blade estadio, ni en el aire otoñal que envolvía todo el parque, ni siquiera en el hecho que ya había lanzado a Dragoon.

Estaba demasiado ocupado recordando lo que hacia sucedido hacia tres semanas.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad….

-.-¡¡¡ATACA DRIGER!!!

-.-¡¡¡VAMOS DRAGOONN!!

….Todo lo normal que se puede pedir estando conmigo. Pero al menos no había vuelto a irrumpir en extraños edificios donde debía salir corriendo por mi vida.

El estúpido e inconsciente bicolor decía tener la información necesaria (mi Blade arremetió contra el de Ray) sin embargo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos (ataque con mas fuerza) sólo hemos compartido unos esporádicos besos que culminan gracias a la intervención de nuestros queridos amigos. Pensándolo mejor hace días que ni siquiera puedo tocarlo, mucho menos besarlo….

-.-¡¡¡GALAXY STORM!!!- grite

….ellos no tiene la culpa, en realidad no saben que Kai y yo….

….esperen, siempre que lo pienso una estúpida sonrisa curva mi labios en una muestra inevitable de alegría.

-.-¡¡¡KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Siendo el grito de Kenny el que me devolvió a la realidad cuando lo vi volando hacia unos arbustos gracias al pequeño descuido de lanzar mi ataque.

-.-¡¡Kenny!!- exclamamos Ray, Hilary, Max y yo corriendo hacia él.

-.-¿Estas bien Jefe?- pregunte ayudándolo a levantarse. El castaño parecía algo mareado- De verdad lo siento viejo

-.-Pareces estar bien- señalo Ray viéndolo de un lado a otro por si se había hecho daño.

Pasados unos segundos nadie dijo nada ante un crujido desconocido, el cual mostró que de la maltrecha ropa del Jefe sucumbieron los pantalones para caérsele totalmente inservibles.

-.-O.O

-.-O.OUU

-.-oOUU

-.-O//////O

Hilary opto por darle la espalda mientras Kenny con un grito ahogado se escondía entre los arbustos.

-.-¡¿Y ahora que hago TT.TT?!- lloro

-.-De verdad lo siento- insistí bajando la cabeza culpable- Ten, quizás esto ayude.

De inmediato le pase mi chaqueta igual que Hilary. Pero cuando Kenny salio tuvimos que mordernos los labios para no reírnos en su cara.

-.-Parezco un escoses TT-TT- se quejo teniendo amarradas las prendas a la cintura- ¡¡¡WWWAAAAAA!!!!! ¡¡Así nunca podré casarme!!

Exclamo para salir corriendo. Yo di un paso hacia delante con toda la intención de detenerlo o seguirle, mas me quede con la mano alzada y las palabras en la boca viendo que Kenny pasaba a un lado del culpable de la situación.

….Kai Hiwatari.

Sonreí abiertamente. El bicolor que apenas llegaba dejo de caminar, mirando con curiosidad como el Jefe pasaba por su lado llorando.

-.-¡¿Me estas escuchando Tyson?!-

El reclamo de Hilary interrumpió bruscamente mis pensamientos.

-.-¿Ah?

Ella se había cruzado de brazos y mantenía el ceño fruncido como siempre que me regaña.

-.-Dije que debes de ser mas cuidadoso, ahora el pobre Kenny…

Ahí deje de escucharla, desviando la mirada hacia un Kai que no se había movido, todavía mirando por donde Kenny partió.

Y como si Hiwatari tuviese algún tipo de imán, ignore a la castaña para caminar hacia él, quien pareció notar mi presencia pues sus ojos me miraron fijamente con un tiente de curiosidad por ver al Jefe correr sin pantalones.

Sonreí, deteniéndome al frente suyo.

-.-Oh eso…-divague acercándome otro poco- Hay un ladrón de pantalones ¿sabes?

-.-¿Enserio?- pregunto sonriendo levemente.

Tan insignificante gesto pasaría desapercibido por cualquiera, pero yo sonreí, jalándolo por los pasadores del pantalón, dejando que su cuerpo rozara el mío. Necesitaba ese tipo de proximidad. En verdad la anhelaba.

-.-Si, deberías tener cuidado o alguien podría robarte los pantalones- indique

-.-Hn

Por un breve instante me vi reflejado en esos mares de fuego antes que Kai se alejara despacio, mostrando en su rostro esa usual neutralidad, desvaneciendo cualquier atisbo de emoción.

Supuse que el motivo de sus movimientos debían de ser las 3 personas que estaban atrás de nosotros, y aunque estuve tentado en preguntarle si quería entrenar con nosotros, las palabras murieron en mi garganta una vez que alzo una mano, haciendo visible el envase de refresco en ella.

-.-¿Para mí?- pregunte dudoso

Él se limito ha asentir en silencio.

Recibí lo dado sin decir nada, y por unos largos segundos me limite a observar las pequeñas gotas de agua deslizarse por un costado de la botella, mismas que mostraban cuan frió se encontraba.

No tarde mucho en sentir esa agradable ansiedad.

-.-¿Como sabias que este me gus….?

-.-Casualidad- aseguro dándome la espalda para comenzar a caminar.

Comienzo a adorar las casualidades. Sonreí viendo de nuevo el refresco en mis manos, mi favorito.

Destape la bebida (Kai no quiso) para seguir al bicolor sin decir nada. Nos internamos en la parte más solitaria del parque, donde yo sentía el frió liquido bajar por mi garganta.

Para cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba sentado, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, manteniendo a Kai Hiwatari entre mis brazos.

Sonreír (últimamente lo hago mucho cuando estoy con él) apretándolo discretamente. El bicolor se encontraba sentado entre mis piernas abiertas, recostado contra mi cuerpo, y su espalda apoyada en mi pecho.

Kai leía desde hace dos semanas un libro que jura son secuencias de códigos para descifrar el chip. Sin embargo a mi me parece que esta escrito en árabe o algo así.

Y en esta posición veía los apuntes tomados en los extremos de las hojas y las palabras subrayadas que delataban su importancia.

Suspire, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Desde que todo acabo no hemos hecho otra cosa. Kai se la pasa leyendo ese estúpido libro al que le puso una cubierta distinta alegando que nos han estado vigilando. Cosa que asegura cesara en un par de semanas.

Por ello estas se han convertido en las únicas ocasiones que compartimos.

Cerré los ojos cuando una gentil brisa removió con suavidad nuestros cabellos. Me encanta tener a Kai así, el calor de su cuerpo y ese sublime aroma embriagan cada uno de mis sentidos.

La emoción aun latente en mi pecho aumenta sabiendo que el siempre hosco e indiferente Kai me corresponde.

Sonreí ampliamente. El bicolor le daba vuelta a la página. Ahora lo sentía tan relajado entre mis brazos, y aun más cómodo estando contra mi pecho.

Entre el suave viento y las hojas amarillas cayendo a nuestro alrededor, un pequeño e insignificante pensamiento me hizo sonrojar levemente.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido cuando mis labios se entreabrieron acercándolo más.

Seguramente Kai noto el cambio, pues se movió un poco para mirarme de lado. Ojos fuego preguntando sin hablar que ocurría.

Así era mucho mas difícil concentrarse cuando todo lo que quería hacer era besarlo.

-.-Siempre que me miras me pones nervioso- sonreí torpemente. Kai frunció un poco el ceño, quizás algo molesto- A me gusta que me mires

Añadí ante la ligera apariencia de incomprensión y curiosidad.

-.-Es sólo que…bueno….en realidad no importa- concluí reprendiéndome mentalmente por tan estúpida actitud ¬//¬

-.-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Kai paciente ante mis palabras atropelladas.

-.-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- solté de repente.

Lo vi abrir un poco más los ojos y parpadear ligeramente confundido. Que toque tan sugerente le da hacer eso ¿lo hará a propósito?

Lo malo son esos eternos segundos que se me hacen horas.

-.-¿Una cita?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-.-Pues…si

Como ya llevo diciendo: no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, de hecho desde esa noche no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema.

-.-….podemos ir a cine…a beber…o…o ha comer algo…claro, si tu quieres- murmure despacio lo ultimo mientras mi corazón palpito con mas fuerza, ansioso por su respuesta.

Es increíble y tal vez un poco absurdo que aun me ponga nervioso por algo tan simple, después de todo el ya es mi novio ¿no?

¡Ahí esta otra vez esta estúpida sonrisa ò////ó!

Olvide todo por verlo sonreír.

-.-A cine esta bien- dijo despertándome del usual trance que logra con tan simple acción.

-.-¡Genial- exclame antes de caer preso bajo el embrujo de esos finos labios estando tan cerca. Despacio me incline hasta sentir su respiración fundirse en ese esperado roce.

-.-Ray…- musito

-.-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte alejándome de golpe- No, yo soy Tyson ¿recuerdas?

-.-Hn- "dijo" Kai adoptando esa imparcial expresión- Ya lo se Baka. Ahí viene Ray.

La idea no resulta alentadora, que tu novio mencione a otro cuando están a punto de besarse es como que te tiren una baldosa en la cabeza.

Sin embargo comprendo lo que quiere decir.

Suspire viendo a lo lejos al Neko caminar hacia nosotros junto con Hilary y Max.

Todo se resumía en dos simples palabras: Mi abuelo.

Cuando dije que nadie sabía que estamos juntos, quise decir ¡NADIE! Y no me tomo mucho comprender lo importante de hablar con el abuelo en vez que terceras personas le cuenten.

El problema es que no sabía como hacerlo. Vamos que mi abuelo me apoya en lo que sea, pero me tomo mas de dos años declararme al bicolor, no pidan milagros en todo lo referente a Hiwatari.

Aunque si hablara con mi abuelo podría estar mucho mas tiempo con Kai, y no tendríamos que aparentar nada frente a nadie ¡Y que todo el mundo sepa que Kai Hiwatari es MÍO!

…pero no es tan fácil.

-.-Hn

Detuve mis divagaciones al sentirlo alejarse cuando Hilary y los otros dos estaban mas cerca.

Impedí que se apartara, envolviéndolo en un posesivo abrazo en un acto reflejo por ver a Ray.

¡Y no es que este celoso ¬///¬!

De reojo Kai me miro. Ahora no había tiempo para justificar nuestra sospechosa cercanía, pero pude sentirlo moverse como si quisiera que lo soltara.

Si él de verdad lo deseara, se alejaría por si solo, no de una manera precisamente amable. Así que creo comprender lo que hace…por eso no lo deje ir.

-.-¿Otra vez molestando a Kai, Tyson?- se rió Max parándose al frente nuestro.

Dado su forcejeo y mi renuencia, eso era lo que parecía.

-.-Tu abuelo se va de vacaciones hoy ¿cierto?- pregunto Ray ignorando lo que resultaba habitual en nosotros.

-.-Si…tengo que….ayudarle…a empacar.

Respondí divertido por hacer pantomimas, donde lo jalaba para tenerlo prisionero entre mis brazos.

No eran movimientos bruscos, aunque quizás a ellos les parecían.

-.-Tyson ya déjalo- pidió Hilary- Kai aun esta lastimado ¬¬

-.-No, no lo esta- contradije jalándolo de nuevo en un fuerte abrazo. La castaña me miro extrañada por tan posesiva actitud en la que rectifico que no estoy celoso u//u

Siendo el leve codazo en mi abdomen el que finalmente le dio la libertad a Kai.

-.-Hn- gruño el bicolor poniéndose de pie.

Sonreí derrotado cuando se alejo un poco.

-.-Hay una pequeña reunión esta tarde en la BBA- informo Max- Podemos ayudarte con tu abuelo para ir todos juntos n—n

-.-Si quieren, pero ya saben como es mi abuelo- advertí divertido

-.-¿Vienes con nosotros Kai?- pregunto Ray acercándosele.

-.-Hn- áspero monótonamente en negativa con toda la intención de marcharse.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir esta vez. Por ello, me puse de pie de un salto, sonriendo arrogante.

Fue gracioso ver la desconfiada que adopto Kai. Aparentemente ya acostumbrado a lo que eso significa, pues de inmediato se puso a buscar lo que traía y no estaba.

-.-¿Buscas esto?- pregunte irónico mostrando su libro.

-.-Hn-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde entonces hemos estado aquí, llevando el equipaje de mi abuelo al taxi. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he ido y venido de un lado a otro cargando esas molestas y pesadas cajas del demonio ¬¬.

-.-Abuelo te vas por cuatro semanas, no tienes por que llevarte toda la casa ¬¬- reclame de la mala gana

-.-No te quejes muchacho u.u, esto te ayudara a ser mas servicial- señalo mi abuelo colocando otra caja encima de la que ya tenia- Ahora ve, que el taxi espera n-n

-.-Yo soy servicial ¬¬- murmure por lo bajo, caminando hacia la salida

Esta no era la mejor manera de pasar tiempo con el bicolor. Suspire cansado, viendo como mi abuelo llenaba de cajas a los demás.

Sin embargo sonreí viendo a mi viejo abuelo. Estaba feliz por él, finalmente tendría tiempo de relajación, estar cuidando de mi debe resultarle agotador, y él necesita tiempo para si mismo…

-.-¡Tyson! ¡Muchacho ven a ayudar!

…unas buenas, largas y merecidas vacaciones.

-.-¡Ya voy!- exclame

El tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes. Las horas se fueron tan tortuosamente lentas que creo que mi mente se apago sin darme cuenta.

Luego de dejar todas las cosas del abuelo, vino la despedida. Nada muy sentimental, sólo unos cuantos: "Cuídate" "Nos vemos" "Y por el amor de Dios no destruyas la casa"

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Aspire hondo estando en el patio completamente solo, sintiendo la suave brisa remover mi cabello.

Cerré los ojos relajándome por tan gentil toque y agradable calma.

Hasta que sin razón aparten gire, viendo que en el conocido pasillo que conectaba con la casa comenzaba a sentarse Kai Hiwatari.

Él lucia tan distante como siempre, mas, era el hecho que estuviese esperando en silencio por mí, el que acelero mi corazón.

-.-¿Y los demás?- pregunte acercándome hasta que me detuve al frente.

-.-Fueron por Kenny- respondió neutral, con ese mismo desinterés al que estoy acostumbrado.

¿Estamos solos oÔ?

-.-¿Sabes? No tenemos que ir a la reunión- señale separándole las piernas, situándome entre ellas para abrazarlo por la cintura.

Todo movimiento fue efectuado con sutileza, probando si acaso le molestaba estar tan cerca. Cosa que no pareció suceder, sólo se limito a mirarme.

-.-¿No ir?- repitió

-.-¡Si! La casa esta sola y nadie nos molestara.

……

……

…..

Díganme que no eso no sonó como yo creo. Me tomo una milésima de segundos comprender lo dicho, especialmente cuando Kai enarco una ceja.

-.-¡No me refiero a eso!- exclame presuroso y ligeramente sonrojado.

-.-Hn- "dijo" Kai cerrando los ojos, siendo su intento de palabra algo así como "Ya lo se Baka u.u"

Su actitud siempre desinteresada me hizo sonreír cuando lo jale por la cintura, acercándolo tentativamente, dejando que esas perfectas piernas a los costados de mi cuerpo y a la altura de mi cadera quienes me distrajeran un momento.

Kai abrió los ojos, mirándome sin más expresión que una ligera curiosidad en los orbes carmín.

-.-Podemos quedarnos a ver una película en la TV, escuchar música, o leer ese endemoniado libro que no sueltas- sugerí pasándole dicha cosa, que de haberle entregado antes se habría ido.

Él lo recibió sin decir nada, centrando toda la atención en el libro en sus manos, por ello sus ojos ya no me veían, era como si pensara en algo.

Por otro lado yo me estaba concentrado demasiado en esa cómoda proximidad.

Entreabrí los labios para decir algo, y ahí perdí el hilo de la situación cuando la extremada suavidad de unos labios se presionaron contra los míos.

Abrí un poco más los ojos ante la sorpresa de esa dulce caricia, donde mis labios eran capturados con tanta fineza y dulzura que me descoloco completamente que fuese Kai quien lo hiciera.

Era increíblemente delicioso y sumamente perfecto. Siendo tan repentino acto el que me impidió responder.

Aunque esa preciosa unión termino muy pronto. Kai se alejo, mientras yo lo observaba como si de un extraterrestre se tratase; con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios entreabiertos.

Al cabo de unos segundos e impulsado por tan sublime imagen de un leve tono carmín, intente buscar una nueva unión. La mano en mi pecho me impidió hacerlo.

Ahora realmente confundió lo analice durante largos segundos. Kai lucia tranquilo, y esa ligera sonrisa no se borraba…

….malditamente sexy.

-.-¿Por qué tú si puedes besarme y yo no?- pregunte queriendo que me dejara acercar, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura, fingiendo molestia.

-.-Nos vamos a caer- señalo ignorándome.

Fue entonces que baje la mirada. Kai se encontraba sentando al borde del pasillo.

De nuevo lo mire.

-.-Y….¿quieres quedarte?- retome el tema, mirando esos bonitos ojos carmín

-.-No creo que nos dejen

Aun me resultaba extraño tenerlo así. Hablándole con tranquilidad, perdiéndome en esos mordaces orbes fuego.

…resultaba tan agradable.

-.-¿Quiénes?- pregunte sin interés, atrapado por el hechizo de su presencia, subiendo despacio las manos por su espalda, encima de la camiseta negra.

Estar así me hacia olvidar muchas cosas, de hecho no entendía lo que decía.

-.-Todos…-inquirió- Kenny, Hilary…

Agrego ante mi falta de entendimiento. Pero deje todo de lado cuando mi corazón palpito más rápido una vez que un par de manos subieron por mi nuca hasta enredarse en mi cabello, generando una agradable caricia.

Sonreí estúpidamente por la extraña alegría que crecía en mi pecho ante esa sencilla muestra de cariño en un apersona tan hosca como Kai Hiwatari.

-.-Podríamos escaparnos- sugerí abrazándolo insistentemente.

Kai sonrió en respuesta….

Y no lo soporte mucho. Sin pensarlo lo jale para tenerlo todo lo cerca posible…

**PUM**

…por ello nos fuimos hacia atrás y contra el suelo.

-.-Hn- se quejo el bicolor dado que me callo encima.

Yo por otro lado comencé a reírme sin razón, aun abrazándolo por la cintura.

-.-No le veo la gracia- gruño Kai incorporándose un poco, colocando los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-.-Yo si- señale divertido, viendo ese inmutable Hiwatari encima mío, donde sus piernas entre las mías y la deliciosa presión de su cuerpo me estremecieron.

-.-Hn- "dijo" Kai intentando ponerse de pie.

Le impedí cualquier movimiento, cerrando los brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura, provocando que los ojos carmín buscaran los míos.

Perderme en el mar de fuego fue inevitable, y por un momento estuvimos en silencio hasta que Kai intento pararse de nuevo.

Cabria señalar que no lo deje ir, y a pesar de las nuevas y gratificantes sensaciones de tener a Kai conmigo, algo aun me inquietaba.

-.-Yo….-divague inseguro, dudoso por que quizás se molestaría, sin embargo el bicolor aguardo paciente- ….quería saber….es decir, aun no recuerdo algunas cosas y quería….

Cuando Hiwatari no creyó mis sentimientos menciono que yo decía cosas que no recordaba, y aunque ahora eso no parece relevante, ni siquiera se cual fue la primera vez que lo bese.

-.-Quería que me digieras que ocurrió- concluí resuelto.

Mas toda determinación murió cuando Kai agacho un poco la cabeza, demasiado cerca para sentirme a gusto con esos profundos ojos carmín que pretendían indagar hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser.

-.-¿Por qué?- pregunto con esa fría expresión que te hace confesar.

-.-Curiosidad- declare perdiéndome en el reflejo de sus ojos y en las palabras que rozaban mis labios al hablar.

Durante largos segundos, Kai siguió observándome, poniéndome ligeramente nervioso.

Mi novio o no, Kai Hiwatari siempre logra inquietarme. No estoy totalmente acostumbrado a esa intensa mirada.

Pero el contacto ceso cuando el bicolor se relajo entre mis brazos, mirándome aun a los ojos, pero sin esa arrolladora capacidad para ver más allá.

-.-¿Qué quieres sabes?- pregunto sin interés

…estoy seguro que nadie puede actuar de una forma tan sensual sin hacerlo a propósito. De todas formas lo aprese mas entre mis brazos, era necesario sentirlo todo lo cerca posible, aun cuando él mantenía un leve distancia para no aplastarme con su peso.

-.-Dime que fue lo que dije para que no me creyeras- pedí

Él parecía algo aburrido, lo vi rodar los ojos por todo el lugar como si pensase que decir, o no le gustase recordad.

Esa última posibilidad no resultaba muy alentadora.

-.-Dijiste "No me gusta que pronuncies mi nombre"- informo Kai

-.-¿Eh?-

Dije descuidadamente, subiendo las manos por su espalda, sin tocar demasiado. Apenas y un suave roce.

-.-Hn

….hasta que esos ojos fríos ojos carmín me detuvieron.

Intente pensar en otra cosa, en olvidar que se encontraba sobre mí, que su cuerpo me mantenía contra el pasto en una sugestiva presión, en omitir las piernas entre las mías, y exceptuar la placentera necesidad de sus besos.

-.-¿Sabes por que no querías que pronunciara tu nombre?...Tyson.

……

……

…….

¡Aire!... ¡Dios! Él lo hace a propósito, nadie pronuncia mi nombre de esa forma tan erótica.

Ni siquiera preste atención a su pregunta. Y a quien se le haya ocurrido la descabellada idea de que Kai Hiwatari es inocente, les aseguro que yo primero me comería un zapato (no inocente en el sentido de virgen, pervertidos)

Era precisamente esa maldita sensualidad la que me desquiciaba por no poder tocarlo.

-.-¿Por qué…no quería?- pregunte intentando concéntrame.

…necesitaba tocarlo.

Al darme cuenta, una de mis manos comenzó a subir por su espalda.

Pero me detuve de nuevo ante la fría mirada que como una advertencia me congelo.

-.-Tienes la desquiciada idea que pronuncio tu nombre de una forma especial- musito despacio.

-.-¿Eh?

Cabria señalar que a pesar de lucir tan neutro como siempre, pude notar un casi invisible tono carmín pintar perfectamente sus mejillas junto a ese ceño ligeramente fruncido en inconformidad.

….endemoniadamente sexy.

Kai se inclino un poco, sus labios rozando los míos tras cada alo de respiración. La penetrante mirada fuego no parecía perder detalle de mi ahora desconcertada expresión.

-.-Dijiste que cada vez que pronuncio tu nombre, una parte de ti se desgasta y tienes que poner toda tú fuerza de voluntad para no saltarme encima.

-.-O////O

……

……

…..

…..

¡¡¡¡TRAGAME TIERRA!!! ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ SE ME OCURRIÓ EXISTIR EL DÍA DE HOY??!!

-.-Ah bueno yo…veras…- mis palabras se atropellaban bajo esa severa expresión a espera de una respuesta.

Ahora entiendo porque no me creía. Seguramente pensó que mi interés por él era simplemente físico.

¿Puedo morirme ahora? Y es que, ¿Qué quieren que diga? ¿Qué por ser él la cosa mas sexy que he visto en mi vida a veces se me pasa la mano con la imaginación?

-.-Gomen Nasai -////- -declare avergonzado- Pero es tú culpa ¬///¬….

¡Cállate Tyson! ¡Cállate!

-.-…si no digieras mi nombre de esa forma, seguramente yo…

Justo ahí murió mi patético reclamo, el cual realza mi estupidez por hablar cuando no debo.

-.-Yo no digo tu nombre de ninguna forma- señalo Kai.

Y ahora que lo detallo, él parece algo…. ¿molesto?

-.-No me gusta que me amenacen con violarme mientras me estrellan con cuanta pared hay

…esta enojado, MUY enojado. Esos ojos fuego lo confirman ahora que destellan en ese brillo asesino.

-.-No fue mi intención-

…la verdad si lo fue. Cosa de la que Kai pareció darse cuenta dado que sus ojos se entrecerraron desconfiados.

Me puse nervioso.

-.-No es que piense siempre en "eso"…y es que tú me gustas y….

¡¡CallateTysonCallateTysonCallateTyson!!!

Para ese entonces Kai había fruncido el ceño, y yo comenzaba a desesperarme por ver que no sabía como hablar.

-.-Hn

Siendo el despectivo sonido el que me hizo ver que Hiwatari se iba levantar con seguras intenciones de marcharse.

Logre retenerlo cuando se sentó en mis piernas, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Le miraba suplicante.

-.-De verdad lamento todos los problemas que te cause- dije acercándolo despacio- Pero enserio me gustas mucho, pero no es por "eso"

De nuevo esos eternos segundos se establecieron entre nosotros.

-.-Hn…Baka- musito Kai colocando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Como aquel que inevitablemente se deja convencer pero no esta muy conforme con ello.

Sonreí aliviado mientras me permitía abrazarle.

Seria tráumate perderlo después de tanto esfuerzo por culpa de las hormonas ¬//¬

Lo acerque mas en un fuerte abrazo, en el cual termine apoyando la frente en su hombro. Él se dejo hacer, relajándose en mis bazos, subiendo de nuevo las manos a mí cabello, mandando nuevas y suaves corrientes por todo mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos, abandonándome a tan sutil toque. Sintiéndome a gusto de tenerlo tan cerca.

Y entre esos perfectos segundos aspire la embriagante fragancia que lo envuelve, extasiando en ello a todos mis sentidos.

Abrí los ojos sin llegar a moverme hasta que note la bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. Desde que todo acabo Kai volvió a usarla. Resultaba comprensible que la hubiese dejado, de haberla tenido cuando salto al rió seguramente se habría ahogado si se quedaba enredaba en alguna parte.

Aunque era no era la única razón por la que la llevaba puesta. Yo tenía que ver en ello.

Sonreí alejándome despacio para verle. Alce una mano retirando los mechones que me impedían apreciar las finas facciones. Rozando de vez en cuando su piel.

-.-No hagas eso- dijo Kai mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-.-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte extrañado, donde el ligero tinte carmín me hizo sonreír divertido.

-.-Hn

Seguramente no esta acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño. Igual se ve tan Kawaii así. Cosa que no sólo Kai negaría.

La gente piensa que Kai Hiwatari sólo podría llegar a ser una sexy y sensual imagen, nada más.

-.-¿Te incomoda?- pregunte sonriendo, ladeando un poco la cabeza para poder ver esos bonitos ojos fuego.

-.-…..

No hubo respuesta, ni tampoco esperaba una.

-.-¿Esto también te incomoda?-

Dije tomando su rostro con las manos, hasta besar esos labios entreabiertos, deslizándome suavemente por ellos, delineando el fino contorno sonrosado. Degustando esa extremada suavidad capturada con delicadeza. Tentado la entrada a esa calida cavidad, cuyo dueño no reaccionaba.

Mordí gentilmente su labio inferior antes de alejarme, extasiándome con la arrebatadora suavidad, sin retirar la mano a un de su sonrojada mejilla.

Sonreír por la expresión desconcertada en Hiwatari. Se podría decir que esa fue mi venganza por el beso que me dio, y me vi incapaz de responder.

Donde mi sonrisa se ensancho viendo la bufanda libre de su amarre alrededor del cuello de Kai. Misma que me permitía apreciar el fino y delgado cuello.

Un altivo gesto acrecentó mi sonrisa una vez visualice la leve mordida hecha semanas atrás en su cuello. Por un momento me perdí en la maravillosa imagen que representaba Kai Hiwatari en ese momento.

-.-No puedes mantener las manos quietas ¿cierto?- inquirió.

…..

…..

…..

……

No pude sino sonrojarme violentamente ya al borde de una hemorragia nasal, mientras mis labios se entreabrían sorprendidos ante la arrebatadora sonrisa del bicolor.

A tan sugerente imagen se le sumo el lento acercamiento de mi novio, en el que era necesaria una nueva unión, mi lengua clamaba por sentir la suya, reclamante por los días en que no he podido besarlo.

Pero antes de poder adentrarme en su boca, Kai se alejo de golpe, mirando en dirección a la entrada de la casa.

Resople ligeramente molesto.

-.-¿Y ahora que?- pregunte

Hiwatari suspiro en respuesta, poniéndose de pie. Yo le seguí en silencio, aun sin saber porque lo hacia.

-.-_Vamos Jefe, no tienes por que preocuparte, te aseguro que sólo nosotros de vimos en el parque-_

_-.-Además a mucha gente le resulta atractiva la idea de un escoses_.

El motivo me llego de repente, y pronto las voces de mis amigos se escucharon a lo lejos. Lleve mis manos tras la cabeza con fastidio, revolviendo mi cabello como si eso me ayudara a calmar las nada sanas intenciones hacia mis compañeros

¡¿A quien tengo que sobornar para estar un tiempo con Kai ÒÓ?!

Masculle unas cuantas incoherencias entre dientes, antes de ver al bicolor, él se sacudía un poco la ropa, para seguidamente acomodarse la bufanda.

Por ello me centre en la pequeña marca visible en una piel tan pálida como la de Hiwatari….tan provocativo.

_-.-Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde_

Le oí decir a Hilary muy cerca de nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño, y sin decir nada tome la mano de Kai, jalándolo en dirección contraria a la de nuestros amigos.

No sabía a donde iba, sólo sabía que cualquier sitio era mejor que ese. Por ello nos adentramos en la casa de una forma tan silenciosa que no podríamos ser escuchados.

Por el momento no tenía tiempo de sorprenderme de mi inusual agilidad. Yo sólo quería tener tiempo para estar con Kai. Así implique leer el maldito libro ese.

Abrí una puerta, la primera que encontré en el pasillo. Jale a Kai conmigo dentro, cerrando tan rápido que no se si hice ruido.

-.-Hn

Hasta que ese sonido me hizo ver al bicolor a mi lado. Ambos nos habíamos quedado parados frente a la puerta, mirándola como si el mismísimo diablo fuese a entrar por ella.

Aunque el "llamado" me hizo ver donde estábamos….

….mi habitación.

Alterado solté su mano, sintiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarme de nuevo. Intente hablar, después de todo no quería que malinterpretara nada.

Intente hablar. Kai me miraba sin mayor interés.

_-.-¿Dónde crees que se metieron?_

La pregunta de Ray hizo que el bicolor se moviera hacia la puerta para ponerle seguro.

Aun sonrojado me quede con las palabras en la boca, aunque luego sonreí ligeramente. Después de todo Kai también quiere pasar tiempo conmigo.

Di dos pasos hacia él, sin embargo tropecé ¡Juro que no fue intencional! Más bien, fue culpa de un solitario zapato que no fue visto.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez debería arrojar mas cosas al suelo, si con eso consigo arrinconar a Kai Hiwatari más de seguido contra alguna pared.

Porque cuando el bicolor giro para verme, no pudo sino abrir un poco mas los ojos de sorpresa por mi tropiezo. Después cerro esa hipnotizantes orbes carmín dado que se golpeo la cabeza, una vez (sin culpa) lo estrelle contra la pared.

_-.-¿Oíste eso Max?-_ pregunto Hilary del otro lado de la puerta.

Para cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba mirando fijamente la pared luego del pequeño golpe contra esta.

No me moví para no hacer ruido, aunque por el momento me encontraba tenso.

Quizás ese ligero golpe no fue tan ligero, porque estaba nervioso de la cercanía entre ambos. Una completa estupidez considerando que él es mi novio, y no hay una razón para que se moleste de un torpe descuido.

Pero claro, por el momento me vi incapaz de siquiera verlo a los ojos, aun cuando su respiración abanicaba mi oído dada la posición de mis piernas entre las suyas y los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

_-.-Yo no escuche nada_- dijo Max.

_-.-Yo tampoco-_ secundo Ray- _Seguro lo imaginaste._

Contuve la respiración. Nosotros permanecíamos apoyados contra la puerta, oyendo las voces cercanas. Supuse que ellos se encontraban del otro lado. Seguramente parados frente a mi habitación, siendo la puerta la única cosa que impedía ser descubiertos.

Mire hacia un lado. …

…ya debería saber que ese es un error estando tan cerca, o tal vez me gustan ese tipo de errores, pues la marca en su cuello era visible estando tan cerca.

La suave textura de su pálida piel llamo mi atención.

Me enderece, colocando una mano a un lado de su cintura. Mirándolo a los ojos.

Perfectos ojos carmín me observaban fijamente con cierto tinte de curiosidad indiferente, junto a los finos labios que cercanos a los míos lucían muy tentadores.

-.-Creo…-divague distraído. Demasiado pendiente de nuestra proximidad- …creo que no podemos salir.

Susurre. Mis palabras eran un murmullo arrastrado que rozaban sus labios al hablar.

-.-Hn- musito Kai, haciendo que me acercara mas.

Su boca entreabierta estaba unos milímetros más lejos de la mía, produciendo efímeros toques tras cada respiración. Generando esa quemante sensación de deseo.

Ahora no me importaba quienes se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta, no veía una buena razón para frenarme.

Elimine cualquier distancia.

Se podría pensar que dada la situación buscaría una unión más emotiva, sin embargo la ansiedad me quemaba.

-.-Hmmm- se quejo Kai cuando mordí su labio inferior. La irreal suavidad de esa piel era enloquecedora, especialmente por oír ese sonido desvaneciéndose en el interior de mi boca.

Fue por ello que mi lengua se deslizo impaciente entre sus labios. Kai se estremeció mientras le acariciaba con suaves y lentos movimiento que no demoro en responder.

Sentía mis propias mejillas arder. Pero ese tipo de caricias eran demasiado tentadoras como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de crearlas.

Y es que en realidad es muy poco lo que tiene que hacer el bicolor para descontrolarme. El sensual movimiento de su lengua contra la mía, el embriagante sabor de su boca y el calor cercano de su cuerpo, bastaba para romper las ultimas defensas en mi ser.

Me acerque mas, arrinconándolo contra la pared. La mano a un lado de su cintura se poso en ella. En respuesta Kai rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

Esta vez fui yo quien se estremeció. Sus movimientos aunque simples a la vista de cualquiera para mí lo significaban todo, la emoción en el pecho, la alegría naciente, y esa desbordarte tranquilidad que como una honda de calor, podría enloquecer y calmar mis sentidos en una contradictoria y alarmante rapidez.

Necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca, no sólo físicamente.

Despacio nos alejamos. Sin abrir los ojos apoye la frente contra la suya, respirando un poco mas rápido de lo normal ante la falta de aire de ese beso que inconcientemente me hizo lamer mis propios labios por el delicioso y necesario contacto.

Sin prisa abrí los ojos, encontrando la mirada carmín pendiente de la mía.

Sonreí ampliamente por el rubor en las pálidas mejillas, seguramente yo estaba igual, pero me divertía esa expresión que provocaba que frunciera el ceño en inconformidad.

Kai aun no se acostumbra a tan agradable y descontrolador placer que en alguien tan estoico como el bicolor deber de resultar molesto.

Por eso es tan divertido. A mi me gusta que se moleste, así me se el causante de influir en sus emociones, en descontrolarlas. Por el momento su mirada evitaba la mía, y sus manos bajaron hasta mis hombros.

Sonreí un poco más, mi brazo a un lado de su cabeza y la mano en su cintura me ayudaron a acercarme más, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, respirando en su oído.

La diferencia radico en la mano que curiosa se deslizo dentro de la camisa de Kai.

Pronto la suave textura de la tersa piel me estremeció. El espacio entre nosotros había desaparecido.

Cerré los ojos, guiado por tan fina sensación que me erizó, mi mano subía por su costado, remarcando la estrecha cintura.

Deslice mi caricia a un lado, hacia el plano abdomen. Mis dedos apenas y le tocaban, eran efímeras caricias que me hicieron suspirar.

Las manos de Kai apretaron mi camisa. La mitad de su abdomen se hallaba descubierta.

Mordí mi labio inferior. El olor de su cabello y la suavidad de esa piel llevaban mis sentidos a un estado catatonico.

….lo necesitaba mas cerca.

Me incline hacia el grácil cuello. De nuevo esa conocida ansiedad de probarlo me invadió. Quería descubrir el críptico sabor. Mis labios se entreabrieron rozando su piel. Kai suspiro.

Y por ello me alejo.

Ojos carmín encontraron los míos nuevamente.

-.-_¿Escucharon algo?_- pregunto Ray.

-.-_Esta vez no- _dijo Hilary

Las mejillas de Hiwatari se encendieron mientras gruñía por lo bajo, desviando la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Me tomo alrededor de dos segundos comprender todo. Sonreí cínicamente. El bicolor enarco desconfiado una ceja por tan esporádica actitud.

Se que esa expresión en mi rostro podría clasificarse como maquiavélica cuando me incline para susurrarle al oído. Claro que primero me asegure de mantener mis piernas entre las suyas, presionando un poco su cadera en un sensual toque.

-.-No puedes hacer ruido- afirme sonriendo.

Se que los mismos dos segundos que me tomo a mí comprender el potente significado de esa frase también le llevo a Kai darse cuenta que no había escapatoria y ahora se encontraba a mi merced.

Por que en esa posición, arrinconado contra la pared, la única solución de ser libre implicaba un doloroso golpe que ocasionaría mucho ruido. Tanto que alertaría a los demás, y les llevaría a preguntar (y sospechar) del porque de escondernos, solos, en mi habitación, sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de un "injustificado" golpe.

Mi sonrisa se expandió por la presión de su cuerpo, de sus caderas y saberme (por el momento) opresor del testarudo Hiwatari; que estoy seguro me matara si hago algo "raro"

Me reí por ello, porque a pesar de no verle a los ojos, podía adivinar la advertencia en los ojos carmín, la cual preferí ignorar olímpicamente.

En vez de eso mis labios contra la piel de su cuello comenzaron a dejar suaves besos.

Fugaces toques que en un principio hicieron que Kai se removiera incomodo por saber que sólo lo hacia por molestarlo.

Y aunque así era, había olvidado que su sabor era una cosa demasiado adictiva y alentadora como para dejar de probarla.

Kai dejo de moverse debido a los besos mas osados en su cuello.

Mordidas, húmedas caricias que trazaban un camino hacia arriba y volvía para marcar una zona desconocida.

La mano aun en su abdomen comenzó a subir despacio, queriendo recordar la sensación que enloquece mis sentidos.

Sin pensarlo me moví…

-.-Hmmmm

….y mordí su cuello cuando nuestras caderas se presionaron sugerentemente. Eso provoco ese pequeño gemido que, si bien, no era muy alto, resultaba muy estimulante.

-.-Hmmm

Volví a moverme. Kai volvió a suspirar. Esto no podía ser algo bueno ¡Demonios! Ahora quería oírlo gritar.

Se que él no pude hacer ruido. Por eso quería oírlo. Quería escucharlo suspirar, gemir, gritar.

Si se resiste a ello mas deseos me dan de conseguirlo. No era un pensamiento muy razonable pero así era.

Por ello mi pierna entre las suyas comenzó a moverse despacio, presionando en un suave roce su entrepierna.

Kai intento alejarme. No lo permití, necesitaba ver el rubor de sus mejillas, provocar esa expresión abandonada de placer.

Busque sus labios, sediento de ellos. Mi lengua invadió su boca en un asfixiante beso. El bicolor respondió con igual intensidad, capturando mis labios con el mismo toque húmedo con que yo lo hacia.

Pero yo buscaba la forma de hacerlo estremecer…

…mi mano dentro de su camisa lo consiguió.

-.-Hmmmmm- nos quejamos

Hiwatari me mordió cuando acaricie su pezón derecho. Me aleje despacio, mirando ese atrayente rostro sonrojado de ceño fruncido.

Lamí la parte afectada con una sonrisa. Las caricias en su entrepierna aumentaron, la presión se hizo mas intensa.

Lo sentí temblar por ello. Kai agacho la mirada, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y las manos, la cuales intentando por última vez alejarme.

Mi otra mano que había permanecido a un lado de su cabeza bajo hasta rodear su cintura.

Nuestras bocas de nuevo se encontraron, y la caliente caricia producía una cosquillante sensación en mi estomago, como mariposas que se agitaban cada vez que lo tocaba.

Las manos de Kai en mi cuello subieron hasta enredarse en mi cabello, jalándome para profundizar más la estimulante unión.

Trace un camino por su columna, tomándome el tiempo en subir por ella, en palpar la suave textura. La otra mano bajo de su pecho a la cintura, jalándolo para alejarlo de la pared. Abrazándolo hasta sentir el calor de su cuerpo que iba en aumento.

Sentía que ahora hacia mucho calor, especialmente por tener las piernas entre las contrarias y los suaves suspiros que morían en mi boca cada vez que tocaba donde no debía.

Ante ello, Kai bajo una de sus manos por mi cuello, recorriendo el sanguíneo camino hasta efectuar una parsimoniosa caricia en mi pecho, palpando encima de la camisa, desesperándome con tan simple acto.

-.-Hmmm- suspire por sentir esa mano dentro de la prenda, apenas tocando mi piel.

Lo atraje mas a mi cuerpo por la efímera caricia que subía sin querer tocarme del todo.

Lo mordí. Kai se quejo alejándose.

…..

……

……

¡Dios! Si tengo que morir ahora lo haría con gusto. Esa expresión de fingido enojo intentaba calmar la respiración irregular que hacia que sus labios húmedos y sonrojados se abrieran y cerraran en busca de aire.

Kai al ser tan pálido, resultaba muy notorio las mejillas encendidas de carmín. La emoción en mi pecho aumento. Alegría, esa de saberme el causante de su estado y el primero en verlo así.

-.-_¿Qué hacemos?- _pregunto Max.

Recordé que ellos estaban cerca, y considerando el "ruido" que hemos hecho, me sorprende que no nos hallan descubierto aun.

Empecé a irme hacia atrás sin soltar al bicolor, alejándome de la puerta para no tentar más mi suerte.

-.-_Lo mejor será irnos- _propuso Hilary- _Seguramente llegaran allá_

_-No lo se_- divago inseguro Kenny- _Con lo despistado Tyson, seguro que ya olvido donde es. _

_-Esperemos 15 minutos mas- _sugirió Ray- _Sino llegan nos iremos._

Oh perfecto….

…nótese el sarcasmo. Resople cansado. Entiendan que su compañerismo en este momento resulta un poco molesto, sin mencionar incomodo.

Seguí retrocediendo, no fuera que nos escucharan. Sin embargo el problema de estar caminando de espaldas es que no se ve por donde vas.

-.-Tyson…

**PUM**

-.-¿_Escucharon algo?_– pregunto Ray

-.-_No- _respondió Max para mi alivio.

Por otro lado, el llamado de Kai no fue debidamente atendido. Culpo de ello a ese sugerente tono de voz.

Aunque no pude reparar mucho en ello. No cuando tengo encima a un bicolor gracias al tropiezo con el borde de la cama.

Una deliciosa presión me obligaba a permanecer acostado por caer de espaldas en la cama. Mis piernas colgaban por un costado, las de Kai se encontraban flexionadas a cada lado de mi cadera, y los brazos a los lados de mi cabeza me permitían ver los ojos carmín muy cerca.

Él lucia sorprendido por encontrarnos en esa posición. Yo no estaba precisamente calmando.

Porque aunque anteriormente mis movimientos fueron muy osados y atrevidos, ahora no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Sin decir nada ambos nos sentamos, quizás un poco avergonzados.

-.-_Seguramente están Blade batallando- _dijo Hilary.

Eso impidió que nos moviéramos. El bicolor termino sentado en mis piernas. Aunque los dos miramos la puerta moverse, símbolo de que alguien se había apoyado sobre ella.

Mis manos en su cintura y las suyas en mis brazos mantenían una leve distancia que de romperse amenazaba con ser algo muy placentero.

Volvimos a mirarnos. Su expresión había sustituido la usual indiferencia por una genuina muestra de curiosidad que me hizo sonreír.

Kai imito el gesto. No pude evitar tomar su rostro para besarle con calma, despacio, capturando sus labios con sutiliza, transmitiendo lo que significa para mi.

Temblé cuando sus besos trasmitieron lo mismo, ese sentimiento que acompañado de las manos en mi nuca alentó a profundizar la caricia.

Suspire. Una de mis manos bajo a su cintura. La camisa negra volvió a su posición original, aunque lo que yo quería, era acercarlo un poco más.

Lo jale con la necesidad de buscar su calor…

-.-Hmmm

….aunque tal vez ese no fue le mejor movimiento, ni el mas inteligente si lo que buscaba era no hacer ruido.

Sentí las mejillas arder, el pecho quemarme, y los labios le buscaban con intensidad una vez quedo sentado en mi regazo.

La mano en su mejilla paso tras la nuca, hondando el beso, mientras las manos de Kai volvían a donde se habían quedado.

….dentro de mi camisa.

Ambas manos subían por mi piel, trazando caminos imaginarios como yo hice antes. Sus dedos marcando zonas que me hacían suspirar mientras los ardientes besos terminaban por acabar con el poco autocontrol que me quedaba.

Coloque las manos en la estrecha cintura, jalando a mí, subiéndolas por su espalda, alzando de nuevo la camisa.

Nos alejamos a falta de aire. Sin pensarlo me dirigí a su cuello. Besando y lamiendo la piel expuesta sin dejar de tocarle bajo la ropa.

-.-Hmmmm

Le oí gemir en mi oído cuando lo mordí. Eso dejaría marca. Pero era su culpa, sus dedos acariciando uno de mis pezones provocaba que lo jalara de la cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás. La estimulante fricción nos hizo temblar.

Subí por su cuello, su oído era mi nuevo objetivo…

-.-Hmmmm Kai….

…sople en el debido a las intensas caricias de sus manos. Las mías encontraron irresistible quitarle la camisa. Seguidamente él hizo lo mismo.

Volví a moverlo un poco por la cadera. El enloquecedor roce me hizo morder los labios, y ya sin pensarlo me incorpore un poco, sosteniendo a Kai, una mano en su espalda y la otra bajo la pierna, alzándolo levemente para acostando a lo largo del colchón.

Fue un movimiento suave que me permitió situarme arriba suyo, admirando la expresión de su rostro que sólo me pertenece a mí.

Baje la mirada hacia el pecho que subía y bajaba un poco agitado. Volví a centrarme en el grácil cuello que ya tenía marcas rojas.

Seguro me mataría por ello, pero no puedo contenerme…

-.-Hmmmmm

….ya no.

Una de mis piernas volvió a colocarse entre las suyas, continuando con el descarado roce en su entrepierna. Estimulándole mientras mis besos bajaban por su pecho.

Kai no podía hacer ruido, sin embargo yo quería que lo hiciera.

Resultaba contradictorio, pero siempre ha sido así. Porque cada beso, cada mordida es una marca, él es mió, tan mió.

Sus gestos me descontrolaban, los gimoteos entrecortados que no alcanzaban a salir de sus labios, y la expresión de placer que intentaba ocultar me obligaban a buscar más.

Pero él es Kai Hiwatari, no podía descontrolarse de esa forma. Pero yo soy Tyson Kinomiya y me encanta descontrolarlo.

Por ello enloquecí cuando lamí uno de sus pezones. El bicolor se arqueo un poco, aferrándose a las sabanas ante el húmedo contacto sobre su piel caliente.

Alce la mirada. Kai mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, las mejillas de color carmín y los labios sonrosados se abrían y cerraban en busca de aire. Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisiera resistirse, como si tratara de controlarse un poco, porque estar suspirando debajo de mí no era una de sus tan asombrosas muestras de autocontrol.

Pero eran sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose los que me invitaron a besarle. Me coloque a su altura, de nuevo bebía de tan adictiva boca.

Su piel me llamaba, mi mano dejo de estimular su pezón ya endurecido para bajar por el abdomen, mi boca siguió la misma dirección.

Entrecortados suspiros salían de su boca. Eso era lo que buscaba, ser el único que pueda provocarlo de esta forma.

-.-Ty….tyson….hmmmm

Si Kai supiera lo que provoca hablando de esa forma, quizás lo pensaría antes de decir algo.

Aunque esta vez fueron sus manos tomando mi rostro las que me detuvieron, guiándome hasta que nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrares. Esta vez fue el bicolor quien me beso, y fue tan placentero como siempre.

Pero esto tenia una pequeña diferencia, mi mano en su abdomen se topo con el estorboso cinturón del pantalón. Sin romper el beso, me deshice de el (no fue fácil) para centrarme en algo mucho más interesante: El botón que sostiene los pantalones.

No tuve problemas con eso, por eso me dirigí a la cremallera que sin prisa baje.

Con una parsimoniosa lentitud mi mano se deslizo dentro de los pantalones, bajándolos un poco hasta que las manos ahora en mis hombros me detuvieron, alejándome lo necesario para ver ese rostro igual de sonrojado que el mió.

Un delgado hilo de saliva resbalaba provocativamente de la comisura de sus labios ante tan inesperada separación.

Mi lengua se encargo de retirarla en una gentil caricia, donde seguidamente me acerque para hablarle al oído.

-.-¿No…quieres?- pregunte agitado, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo con suavidad, oyéndolo agitarse.

Por varios segundos no se escucho nada más que nuestras irregulares respiraciones.

-.-_Uf, vamonos, ya me canse de esperar- _resoplo Hilary algo molesta.

Y aunque yo había girado la cabeza hacia la puerta, volví mi atención al bicolor una vez que sus manos bajaron por mi pecho hacia la cadera, donde me jalo para crear más fricción entre nuestros cuerpos.

No tuve tiempo de pensar, el placentero movimiento además de tomarme por sorpresa, nublo mi mente.

Cerré los ojos. El contacto de su pecho desnudo con el mió y la descarada presión de esa parte que desde hacia mucho había comenzado a despertar, me agito a tal punto que comencé a jadear por el calor.

Cosa que aumento cuando Kai se movió. La directa sensación por encima de los pantalones, me hizo apretar los puños.

Ahora sólo quería verlo jadear, gritar mi nombre el medio del éxtasis.

-.-Ahhh- gemí. Kai volvió a moverse. Ya no había de que preocuparse, estábamos completamente solos- Hmmm Kai.

Sus manos subían por mi espalda, y los intensos movimientos de su cadera con la mía me llevo a buscar su boca con desesperación.

Mi lengua acaricio la suya impaciente. Una de mis manos bajo su espalda lo alzo un poco.

Su espalda formo un precioso ángulo para que mi otra mano pudiera bajarle los pantalones. Era difícil hacerlo, especialmente porque no dejaba de besarle, pero me veía incapaz de soltarlo, era como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Sólo me aleje una vez que los pantalones volaron lejos. Lo mire fijamente, bajando por pecho que tenia una cuantas marcas rojas, la estrecha cintura, el plano abdomen, los boxers que me impedía verle por completo, hasta las torneadas piernas, una de ellas se encontraba semiflexionada.

Volví mi atención a sus ojos, los cuales tenían una chispa deslumbrante, hipnotizante, se veían vivos como nunca. Aunque Kai lucia algo incomodo por el detenimiento en mi mirada, que viajaba de arriba abajo.

Sonreí cuando lo bese, capturando esa extremada suavidad que ahora era como la gloria. Esos contornos sonrosados que responden mis besos, son la cosa más deliciosa que pueda existir.

Mas mi deseo alcanzo limites insospechados cuando sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar el cinturón de mi pantalón.

Se que la lentitud de sus movimientos son a propósito. Él sabe lo impaciente que soy, y ahora lo hace como una placentera tortura.

Cuando estuvo desabrochado y el cierre abajo, yo mismo me quite los pantalones para lanzarlos lejos.

Esta vez fue Kai quien me miro.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido. Nuestras respiraciones llenaban la habitación. Ambas descontroladas, respirando ese aire caliente debido al intenso calor.

No quería esperar más. Bese su cuello, el pecho y cualquier parte vulnerable, mientras mi mano en su abdomen bajo hasta la estorbosa tela de los boxers.

-.-Es….ahhhh….espera- dijo Kai deteniendo mi mano ya dentro de la prenda. Mordí ligeramente su pezón- ¡¡Ahhhhh!!

La presión exacta para hacerlo arquearse, y que soltara mi mano. Alce la mirada, colocándome a la altura de su rostro. Kai se abrazo a mi cuello, jalándome mas hacia él, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar de placer…

-.-Ahhh…¡¡Ahhhh!!...ahhhhh

…cosa que no funcionaba, mi mano dentro de sus boxers, acariciaba con movimientos irregulares la creciente erección.

Su expresión de ojos cerrados se veía inquieta. Y cada vez que se mordía los labios, mi mano aumentaba el ritmo ascendente y descendente hasta convertirse en una frenética caricia.

Después de todo, yo quería oírlo, quería oír esos gemidos entrecortados que iban acompañados por el ligero sudor de su cuerpo.

Ese que conseguía que algunos mechones de cabello se pegaran a su frente y formaran la imagen más sensual que jamás pudiera existir.

-.-Ahhh…ahhh Tyson….Hmmmm

Lo bese, ahogando con mi lengua sus deliciosos quejidos. Kai temblaba, y aunque lo intentaba se le dificultaba responder mis besos. Eso me dejaba a mí el control de los suaves labios y la caliente boca.

Claro que esto sólo se debía a las firmes e irregulares caricias en su miembro. Mi propia erección dolía y palpitaba de deseo y atención.

-.-¡¡Ahhh Kai!!- gemí rompiendo el beso ante la leve caricia de su mano por encima de mis boxers.

Aparte su mano, colocando a un lado de su cabeza. Sonreí mientras él me miraba confundido. Mi sonrisa se amplio cuando la mano que le acariciaba dejo de hacerlo para bajarle despacio la prenda.

Kai abrió un poco más los ojos con sorpresa, y se sonrojo violentamente cuando deje de mirarle para centrarme en lo que quitaba. Los boxers volaron junto al resto de la ropa. Ahora le tenía completamente desnudo, bajo de mi cuerpo, entregado al placer, entregado a mí.

Esa quemante alegría mezclada con deseo tenía un tinte de vergüenza cuando me quite los boxers.

Ahora ambos desnudos, sudando y jadeando de placer, nos besamos sin censura. Desesperados por la lujuria.

Las manos en mi espalda me aruñaron cuando mi cuerpo presiono el suyo, nuestras erecciones entraron en contacto.

-.-¡¡Ahhhh!!!

-.-¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡¡Ahhhh!!!

Ardientes gemidos se fundieron entre si al comenzar a movernos, creando esa dolorosa y excitante fricción. Su piel me quemaba.

Apoye mi frente en su hombro, intentando asimilar el placer. Su aroma resultaba embriagante. Una mano subía por un costado de su cuerpo, remarcando la angosta cintura, palpando la suave textura cubierta de una delgada capa de sudor.

Seguí subiendo por su cuello, y en la mejilla me detuve. Mis ojos volvieron a mirarle, aun cuando ligeros gimoteos nublaban mi razón, aun cuando todo lo que quería hacer era llegar mas lejos, pero no sin su consentimiento.

Él también jadeaba, y como si leyera mis pensamientos me jalo por la nuca, haciendo que apoyara la frente contra la suya.

Nuestros ojos conectados entre si reflejaban al otro.

Sonreí alejándome despacio, sin ir muy lejos mi mano en su mejilla fue bajando hasta que mis dedos delinearon los delgados labios, ahora sonrojados y húmedos por los arrebatadores besos.

Kai entendió, abrió los labios, lamiendo uno de mis dedos.

-.-Aahhhhh- jadee ante la caricia que enviaba corrientes eléctricas directo a mi miembro.

Era excitante sentir su lengua y la caliente humedad de la saliva, especialmente cuando otro de mis dedos recibió tan placentera atención que no duro mucho, mis labios exigían el mismo cuidado.

-.-Hmmmm

El quejido ahogado de Kai murió en mi boca cuando mis dedos tocaron esa entrada escondida, alrededor del anillo.

El bicolor se removió incomodo por la estimulante sensación. Aun no entraba en él, me divertía escuchar los pequeños sollozos desvanecerse en mi garganta.

-.-Hmmm….Hmmmm

Además eso me ayudaba a dilatar su entrada.

Nos separamos a falta de aire. De nuevo su cuello se convirtió en la victima de mis besos. Por otro lado, y considerando que ya era bastante tortura, uno de mis dedos le penetro.

-.-¡¡AHHHHHH!!

Kai se aferro a mí, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Intente distraerle, besando y acariciándole, hasta que se acostumbro a la invasión….

-.-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhh!

….hasta que un segundo dedo se unión al primero, ambos moviéndose en busca de algo, queriendo que se tranquilizara, que dejara de doler.

-.-¡¡AHHHHH TYSON!!

Y lo encontré. Ese punto escondido en su interior soltó su cuerpo y lo hizo arquearse, estrujando la sabana con las manos, gimiendo más alto, sudando, sonrojado, repitiendo mí nombre cada vez que le tocaba.

Lamí mis labios, los sentía muy secos, especialmente porque me encontraba muy centrado en los suyos cada vez que me llamaba y gemía mi nombre.

-.-Hmmmm

Ambos jadeamos al besarnos. De seguir así todo terminaría pronto, y yo ya no podía esperar, mi miembro dolía y clamaba por alivio.

Deje de tocarle, y si Kai se iba a quejar por ello, no tuvo tiempo cuando me senté llevándolo conmigo.

Los ojos carmín entrecerrados, nublados de placer me miraban fijamente. Su dueño había encontrado cómodo enredar los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Y yo me bloquee ¿Cómo pedirle lo que quiero pedir?

Ante mi indecisión y esos eternos segundos Kai medio sonrió, acercándose para besarme, apenas un ligero acercamiento.

Pero luego sólo pude abrir mucho los ojos cuando lo sentí sentarse despacio en mi erección.

Mis labios se partieron, sin embargo de ellos no salio palabra alguna, después empecé a jadear ante la estrecha presión de su cuerpo.

Mire a Kai, él lucia incomodo, seguramente era doloroso. Lo tome por la cintura, ayudándole a acomodarse.

A mi también me dolía. Esa lentitud me hacia cerrar los ojos pero era una deliciosa sensación de calor, y no quería lastimarlo.

-.-Ahhhh…ahhhh….ahhhh Kai.

-.-Hmmmm

Sentirme totalmente dentro de su cuerpo me hizo temblar. Abrace con fuerza al bicolor.

Necesitaba esperar que fuese Hiwatari quien se moviera, aun cuando todo mi cuerpo temblaba de excitación por sentir esas estrechas paredes cerrarse alrededor de mi palpitante y adolorido miembro.

Y los segundos que Kai se tardo fueron tortuosas horas que bien valieron la pena cuando comenzó a moverse.

-.-Ahhhh….Ahhhhh…Ahhhh

-.-Hmmm….Ahhhh…Ahhh

Gemidos se fundían entre si cada vez que su cuerpo subía y bajaba rozando el mió. Su piel caliente contra la mía, el sudor y esa sensual expresión de ojos cerrados que gritaba de placer me estaban llevando a la locura.

-.-Ahhh…ty…ahhhhhh…tyson ¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!

-.-Ahhhh Kai….¡¡Ahhhh!!!

Era estrecho y dolorosamente delicioso ese caliente lugar.

Mis manos en su cadera lo atraían hacia arriba y hacia abajo. No podía dejar de ver la expresión de su rostro, de detallar las caprichosas gotas de sudor que adherían su cabello a la frente, ni el fiero rubor en sus mejillas, especialmente los arrebatadores labios que se abrían y cerraban dejando salir esos excitantes sonidos.

Atraído por ello le bese, algo difícil considerando el movimiento. Sin embargo el contacto duro muy poco, Kai se fue hacia atrás agotado, acostándose de nuevo contra el colchón.

En esa posición alce una de sus piernas, colocándola en mi hombro.

-.-¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!

-.-¡¡AHHHHHH!!!

Así la penetración se hacia mas profunda tras cada embestida, donde su cadera y la mía se movían en el mismo ritmo.

-.-¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!

Aunque verlo gritar y por que esa increíble estreches aumento supe que golpee donde debía. Me incline hacia él, el ángulo de penetración se hizo enloquecedoramente placentero. Kai de nuevo se sujeto a las sabanas, apretándolas mientras gritaba en cada embestida, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer.

Una de mis manos aun en su cadera (la otra sujetando su pierna) le soltó para masturbarle, algo muy difícil considerando que el calor de su cuerpo era como un pegante.

-.-¡¡¡¡AAAHHHH TYSON!!!

-.-Ahhhh….ahhh… ¡Ahhh Kai!

Mi mano en su miembro le acariciaba con el mismo ritmo con que lo embestía.

-.-¡¡TYSON!!!

Me enloquece oírlo gritar mi nombre. El ritmo frenético aumento. Esos músculos se tensaron, aumentando más la increíble estrechez del bicolor que se arqueo, el placer nublando sus sentidos.

-.-¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!!

Y fue lo que necesito para llegar al clímax.

Embestí una última vez, empujando mis caderas y el miembro lo más adentro posible dentro de la calida entrada antes de liberarme fuertemente, llenando al bicolor que gritaba en su propio orgasmo.

Ambos temblábamos. Cansado me acosté sobre su cuerpo. Mi cabeza había encontrado cómodo la curvatura entre su cuello y el hombro.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su presencia, del calor de su cuerpo, de esa deliciosa sensación producida sólo por ser él quien esta conmigo.

Unas manos acariciando mi cabello me hicieron mirarle.

Agotado, sonrojado e intentando regular la respiración, Kai Hiwatari es la cosa mas hermosa que he visto.

Sonreí retirando algunos mechones de la sudorosa frente.

-.-Te amo

…..

…..

…..

¿Le amo? Incluso Kai abrió un poco más los ojos ante tan repentina confesión.

Yo por otro lado estaba igual de sorprendido.

¿Le amo? Amor es una palabra muy grande que no debe tomarse a la ligera.

Un nuevo vistazo a esa sonrojada expresión y sonreír ampliamente.

Si le amo. Bese sus labios en una ligera presión.

Al alejarme Kai me miro unos segundo para después sonreír en ese tipo de encantador gesto que te hipnotiza.

-.-Ai shiteru mo (yo también te amo)

**FIN**

O////O Lo admito, lo mió no son los finales TT-TT, son algo complicados Ne o.o. Además tuve muchos problemas en realizar este capitulo TT////TT

Eso si o.o, se hizo todo lo que se pudo, y puse mucho empeño en el Ne. Así que espero valga la pena, sepan que me acosté a la 4:15 de la mañana escribiendo esto oO, y fue muy divertido n-----n (no es irónico, es enserio o.o)

Así que espero les guste n---n, y con respecto al Lemmon o////o…etto…pues ustedes me dirán que les pareció este patético intento TT///TT

Gomen Nasai por la milenaria espera TT-TT, especialmente para el proyecto Invasión que se suponía debía de enviar desde hacia mmuuuuhhhhhooooo tiempo TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) Culpa del estudio y de no saber como hacer esto TT-TT

Quizás quedo algo simple TT.TT, se hizo lo que se pudo TT.TT.

Bueno quería agradecerles especialmente por su apoyo a: **LIOKU **Ne Lioku-san gracias por todo °-------------------°

Una vez mas Gomen por la demora TT.TT, y GOMEN NASAI por el extraño final TT-TT, no soy buena haciendo finales, así que sean amables.

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u,** o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**HASTA QUE EL CUERPO AGUANTE, HASTA QUE QUIERA MI VOZ, HASTA QUE EL CUERPO AGUANTE SEGUIRÉ VIVIENDO TAL COMO SOY." Fragmento -Hasta que el cuerpo aguante- Mago de Oz**


End file.
